Shades of Cool
by LuciDelirium
Summary: I wouldn't have expected to see him again. I thought he'd have moved on, but now he's back better than before. Bold, confident and hot. "There are many things about me that have changed, Agatha. You were gone too long to realise that." Eighteen years old Agatha returns back into the magic realm, suprisingly meeting the one and only and things turn from cloud 9 to trouble.
1. Shades of Cool A blow is never slow

I've never known a great hustle and I never will. I had things handed to me on a silver plate. Now that's how it is for an only child, they get the best, but they also get the worst.

But now I'm on my own, to seek a world better than I expected, to follow my dreams and be bigger than I ever was back in my home town.

After Sophie and I had escaped from the school, a new world was shown to me and I couldn't have wanted it any other way. Now I've somehow found my way back in the magical realm with a whole new purpose.

I strolled along to a fancy coffee shop down the road, my luggage bouncing from side to side. I have never been in such a luxurious place before, if the Church doesn't count.

It was only small, but packed and filled with business workers and teenagers who had been sent out into the world to make a living, just like me.

I sighed. I wouldn't call myself an anti-social soul or an introvert, but people just weren't my thing. I had realised that short after a little incident with a crush.

I pulled out my blue purse, checking to see if the money mother gave to me was still there. I walked into the line, not really sure of what I wanted.

The only thing I knew here was milk and water. I guess I could take a milk, right? Or maybe I should try something new.

"Excuse me, little lady, could you move?" My eyes widened and my body stiffened. How embarrassing. I scooted along, the same look not leaving my face.

"What would you like?" A girl said. She had caremel skin and bronde hair which was tied back with a hairband. She had hazel eyes and a small smile.

"Uh," I stared up at the menu from above. "I would like a umm...cappuccino." She nodded, writing it on a piece of paper.

"Cream or no cream?" She asked. I forrowed my eyebrows. This is a joke, right? I broke into a forced laugh. "No, thanks. I've already got some on today."

"Can you please, hurry. I've got business to get too." The voice growled again. I turned around, hands on my hips. "Wait your turn." I didn't stare at him, but he stared at me. I could feel his eyes burning my skin as he stared at me with confusion, the stare soon hardened.

"Do you mind?" I sighed, turning back around. My drink was already ready. "Thanks." I smiled, my tone softening once again. "The bill is £2.99." She informed, waiting for the money.

I gave her a fiver and she gave me my change. I grabbed a seat by the door, so I'd be able to zoom out to find a job.

I sipped on my drink, enjoying the heat spread over my tongue. Wait, I didn't enjoy that. I hissed, heat taking over my whole body. I itched, not enjoying what was going on.

I ignored the stares that I was getting, but the one I couldn't ignore was strong. I stared up, looking him in the eye.

He looked quite familiar, but I couldn't figure out who he was. I looked back down, fighting the urge to itch again.

I stared at my watch. 9:30. I was running late. I got up, bashing into a muscular chest. I watched as my drink went flying into the air and falling right into his...lowers area.

He hissed, clutching it tight. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized, my cheeks burning. "Why is it always you?" He rasped, lunging for the door handle.

"Um, sir. But you need to change! No offense or anything, I don't mean to annoy you any more than I have today, but it looks like you peed."

"No shit." He opened the door, pushing me to the side. I followed him, hoping to get things right.

"Will you stop following me?" He groaned, letting go of his crotch. "But you haven't accepted my apology."

"Do you really care that much?" He asked as I blocked his way. "Yes." I panted, happy that he got the message. "Fine, it is okay." He pushed me out of the way again, causing me to fall onto the ground. Okay, maybe he didn't get my message.

"Can I at least give you money to get you new trousers or something. Like a twenty?" I asked, getting up.

He chuckled. "You can give me money, but I'm not sure I'll use it to go and get a pair of trousers." I smiled, causing him to stop laughing.

He itched his head, clearing his throat. "I've got to go..." He turned the other way, walking away. "Bye!" I called out, waving. "Wait," I called out. He sighed, turning back around. "What about the twenty?"

He smiled at me weakly. "Forget about it." I bit my lip, sighing.

"And what experiences do you have that will benefit this job?" The old man asked, a bored expression on his face.

"Um, well I kind of battled my best friend when she was a witch..." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Useful experiences."

I reddened, trying to answer his questions. "Well, Mr. Roco. I have special powers that can change animals back into humans...only for a bit though."

He nodded. "Impressive..." He said, causing me to smile with pride. "But dear Agatha, how will that experience help you take ticks off the fur from animals."

I shrugged, giving up. I sucked so much I couldn't even get a job as a tick remover.

I walked out of the building, sighing as the rain started to pour at 10pm. Yes, it took me more than twelve hours to accomplish nothing.

I lunged for my luggage, nearly passing out when I realised it wasn't there. I had been walking around all day without my luggage and I didn't even know where I put it!

I sat down in the bus stop. waiting for a bus to pass, my head laying on the glass. I watched as cars went past, zooming past me.

I didn't know it was going to be this hard, but even though, I was happy to be out of that town, get something more. I couldn't stay there forever.

I sighed, looking down at my dark jeans and black and white striped shirt.

I heard a beeping noise from a distance and looked up. I stared at the black car, watching the window scroll down.

"Get in." He said, a smug look on his face. I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. My bus will come any second now."

"Let me drop you. Much easier." His grin still didn't leave his face. I sighed. Mother said don't talk to strangers, but if I didn't, how would I get anywhere?

"I don't know." He chuckled. shaking his head. "But you owe me. If you don't recall, you were the girl who thought it would be fun to pour a cappuccino down my crotch."

I sighed, shaking my head. "It was by accident." He gave a hypnotizing stare, making me smile.

"Alright." I opened the door, scooting into the seat beside him. "Where you going?" He asked, speeding off. "Hotel Inn." He shook his head.

"Nah, you're coming to my place."

 **Now how did you like that? This boy is quite the charmer. Hmmm. You should know who he is by looking at the description.**

 **I'm the writer of the story 'Ultraviolence' with about 70 reviews. Why don't we make this a hit for me too.**

 **Most of you might be wondering if there will be action and yes there will. But no battle- or maybe. You never know.**

 **If you know me from 'Ultraviolence', you'd know that I'm a horrible person when it comes to cliff hangers. Yes, I'll drop those bombs on you when you least expect it, but I'm supposed to update daily so...**


	2. Shades of Cool Three types of gambling

"So, tell me about yourself." We had met so many times and I hadn't even asked him of his name, yet I hopped into his car allowing him to take me to his 'house'.

"Well," He stiffened, speeding up on the road. "My name is Tedros." He stared at me for a while before continuing. "I'm nineteen now. Things haven't been the best for me these couple of years... I returned home with nobody. No parents, not even the girl I longed to take with me."

My cheeks turned crimson as they began to burn. "She ran of with this other girl, leaving me as a laughing stock. I waited for her, I tricked myself into believing she'd come back...but she never did."

I stared at him, watching a small grin curl up on his face. "Four years, four damn years and she didn't even send a letter-"

I cut him off with a sigh. "Will you stop it!" I yelled, slamming my hands on my lap. He turned to me, his grin disappearing. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"I know what you're doing, Tedros." I folded my arms, watching his grin reappear. "Agatha, why so upset?"

"I don't regret leaving your sorry ass for Sophie, anyway." I looked out of the window, listening to his fingernails tap on the wheel.

He removed his sunglasses. "But for what reason? What did I do to you to make you leave me?" He asked, speeding up.

I held onto my seat, my hair flying back. "Do you mind if I scroll up the window?" I asked, shivering. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Stop avoiding the question, Agatha." He hit a button, causing the windows to go back up.

He had a point. As happy as I was with Sophie, I couldn't help but think about him every now and then. I lunged for the door handle. "I'm leaving."

I growled, trying to open the door over and over again. "Unlock the car, Tedros." He ignored me, bobbing his head to the music in his ears.

"Stop being a phyco and open the damn door!" I yelled, pulling out an earplugs from his ear. He looked at me, quite annoyed.

"Open the door or I'm calling the police." I threatened, my eyes darkening and my stare hardening. He scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

I sighed, sitting back on the chair. I faced the other way, unable to stare at him in the face. He put his earplugs back, in listening to his music.

"And you'll never be whole, yeah you'll never be whole, until you lose control..." He sang along to Foster The People, forgetting the past five minutes.

The music became louder as he removed his earphones. He continued singing along, dancing along.

I giggled, catching him off guard. "What?" He spat, turning red. "No, nothing. Continue dancing, I like your groove." I giggled again, causing him to smile.

"You know Foster The People?" He asked. "One of my favourite bands!" I danced along to the music. He chuckled. "Your dance moves suck."

"And yours is better?" I joked, continuing. "Stop your self important and lift the weight of somebody else!" He sang as I harmonized.

"I like your voice." Tedros said, speeding up once again. I smiled smugly, causing him to gape. "I meant your singing voice. It's beautiful..."

"I know it is." I giggled, grabbing his shades and wearing them. He pulled it off, pushing it to his eyes. "This is the part when you tell me that I have a great voice too."

I put my finger to my lips, sighing. "That doesn't sound fun at all." He rolled his eyes, stopping his car in front of a black and white mansion.

"We're here." He sighed, smiling at my starstruck face. "You live...here?" I took my seatbelt off, trying to find a better spot to view from.

"Yeah. I live here with Oliver...you remember him, right? You might not though, since you've been gone so long." I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Enough with the burns, okay."

"Can you at least answer my question? I need to know..." He stared at me, his glasses still on. "Uh, let's get inside."

I lunged for the door, but it was still locked. "Why don't you unlock the door and we can talk about this later."

"Agatha, I can't do that until you tell me what I want to hear." I looked at him, smiling weakly. "But what if I tell you something you don't want to hear."

"Then I'll deal with it. Agatha how am I supposed to trust you if you won't tell me the answers to questions I want to know? For all I know you could just be trying to take all my money. " He growled, resting his head near the window. "I don't feel comfortable with this, Tedros. Please stop."

"You're not comfortable to speak to me, but your comfortable enough to sleep in my house?" I bit my lip. "First off, I'm not a golddigger! How dare you. It's not like I have anywhere to go. At the moment, I don't even have a house and right now, your the only one I've got."

He sighed, his eyes softening. He took off his glasses, unlocking the door. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, walking out.

I turned over to open the door, but he opened it for me. I smiled weakly, quite uncomfortable. "Tedros," He looked at me, staring into my eyes. "I'm not here to rekindle what we had. I'm here to make a living."

"Alright, I didn't say anything." He shut the door behind me, passing a black and white water fountain.

I followed him into the house, not touching anything. "We have a guest room...you can stay." I nodded, hoping not to break anything.

"You can stay here for...for as long as you want." He sighed before heading for the door. "Where are you going?"

"I've got some business to get too." He mumbled before walking off. I sighed not knowing what to do with myself.

"Bruh, we're in some serious sh- oh, lady friend." Oliver walked into the living room, wearing a leather jacket which was brown. Tedros's was black. He also wore a black t-shirt whilst Tedros wore a white one and they both wore black jeans.

"Hi." I held out my hand. "Tedros doesn't really bring home girls. You guys know each other?" He asked.

"My name is Agatha. Don't you remember me from-" He cut me off with a face palm on the face. "You look so different. Puberty was a miracle worker for you."

I cleared my throat. Was I really that ugly? "Oh, sorry. I just meant before you looked cute...now your sexy."

I blushed. "Um, what were you talking about before?" I asked, recalling his words before he saw me.

"Oh, nothing just- I've got to go." He grabbed keys from the counter, running to the door. "I'm coming. Tell me."

He sighed, opening the door for me. I walked out, gesturing him to tell me what was going on.

"Well, since Tedros and I live by ourselves now... We do things that we wouldn't have done as kids-" I cut him off. "You don't kill or steal, right."

"Kill? Not yet, but no promises. Steal? I'm not sure if gambling is practically stealing..." He rubbed his neck, getting into his jeep.

I followed, climbing inside. "Need help, little lady?" He chuckled. "My name is Agatha, not little lady."

He nodded. "Alright, boss." He started the car off. I rolled my eyes. "Continue..." He jumped. "Oh, right. Well we do many types of gambling. Casino, sports, fighting-" I cut him off again.

"Fighting? That's crazy." I cried, shaking my head. "That's right," He sped up. "But how are we going to make a living?" He asked.

"Now Tedros is going to get his ass kicked by this man we tricked about a month ago and if he doesn't beat him, he could get both of us in jail or killed."

 **How did you like that? This took me forever to write because I had to make sure this was going in the same direction as my plot.**

 **If your new, why font you check out SGE story 'Ultraviolence' that I made. It is completed and is in the process of deleted scenes which is fun, so I'm writing this and uploading deleted scenes every day.**

 **I am an everyday worker because this keeps me alive as I wait for the third book lol. So after the book is out and I announce that I get it, you might not be seeing as much as me as you want lol jk jk.**


	3. Shades of Cool 50 shards of glass

I stiffened as the smell of alcohol and blood managed to make its way into my nose. Shuddering, I listened to the door slam behind me.

"You okay?" He asked me, scanning the room. "...y-yeah..." I stuttered, loooking to see what he was staring at.

I was too busy with being nosy that I wasn't able to see a giant man standing in front of me. "Hey, little lady?"

I turned to him, swallowing the gum I had in my mouth. He wore a leather jacket with sleeves ripped off and blue trousers. He wore a red bandana over his head and had green eyes. "You gotta sign this." He handed me a clip board.

I stared at Oliver, watching him pull on his t-shirt neck. "What is it for?" I asked, suspicious. "This is a contract. If you sign this, it means that the injuries or poisonings you get here won't have anything to do with them because you can't sue or blame it on them."

I gaped, staring at the pen Oliver had pulled out of his pocket. "You really want me to sign...my death contract?" I gulped, watching a boy get thrown to the ground from a bar.

"You better give me my money or I'll kill you." The man yelled, holding the boy by his collar. I gasped as two boys went zooming past me, nearly knocking me over.

I fell on Oliver, feeling his warm hands as he pulled me back up. "Sign it, or you won't be able to see your precious Tedros."

I sighed, grabbing the pen. "Tedros is finally dating?" He scoffed. "For a while now I thought he was just gay!"

I rolled my eyes, hands on my hips. "I'm not dating him." Oliver sighed. "They had a thing a while back...its complicated."

"Ooh, little lady has attitude."

I grumbled, giving the pen back to Tedros. "I signed. Happy?" Oliver walked past and I followed. I gasped as strong, cold hands grabbed me by the arse and squeezed.

I ran for Oliver, hands behind my back. "You want a drink?" Oliver asked, bored of waiting. "Um...I don't drink."

He rolled his eyes, turning to the bar tender. "Could I have a Guinness?" The man nodded, gesturing for the money first. Oliver chuckled, shaking his head before pulling out his wallet

He pulled out a tenner and swiped it across the table. The man took it, smiling. "Expensive." I mumbled, watching the man fill a glass with Guinness.

"You haven't even seen the worst of it, little lady." Oliver sighed, chugging down his drink. I sighed, looking at his half empty glass.

"Okay, so Tedros should be in the ring room." He took my by the hand, pulling me towards a door. "Is that where they fight?"

Oliver shook his head. "No. It's where everyone confesses their love for one and other."

"Tedros likes somebody?" I questioned, hands on my hips. "Who is she?" I asked. "Is she a blonde? Is she pretty?"

Oliver chuckled, quite tipsy from the alcohol. "She's just about right." He took me by the waist, pulling me closer. "You're jealous AF."

I groaned as the words 'fight!' chanted on and on from the other room. "I'm not jealous. I just asked questions, geez."

We entered the room, not able to see what was really going on because the room was crowded with people.

There was a cage and people surrounded it, money in their hands as they chanted names on and on.

"Where's Tedros?" I asked Oliver, but he wasn't able to hear me. I looked into the cage, faces becoming familiar.

Oliver groaned, jumping onto a table. He raised his hands, throwing it to the side. 'Go!' He mouthed, staring at the man in the cage.

"Get down!" I cried as I pulled on his jeans. He wriggled me off, doing the same jesture over and over again.

The figure turned around, staring straight at Oliver. Then at me. He stopped, shocked before a chair was thrown towards his head.

He fell to the ground, blacking out. Oliver jumped down from the table, listening to the crowd go wild. The referee raised the other's hand declaring him the winner.

I followed Oliver, watching him shove past people. We finally made our way to the front, revealing Tedros.

His hair had blood flooding out and so did his nose. I gasped, throwing my hands over him. "Oh gosh," I sighed, staring at Oliver. "What do we do?"

Oliver looked to the right, gritting his teeth as three grown men made their way towards us. "We've got to get out of here. This place is magic proof so we won't be able to shield ourselves properly."

I sighed, pushing Tedros' last foot into the car. I climbed in after him, crawling over. I stared at him as he slurred the other way, facing me.

His eyes fluttered open. He held his hand to his nose, gritting his teeth. "Oliver!" He called out. Oliver popped out from the front seat. "Yeah?"

"Why did you let her come?" He asked, making my face fall. I opened my mouth, ready to speak but his glare closed it.

"She wanted to come. So I was 'yeah. Whatever.'... Now she knows never to come here again." Oliver shrugged, passing his friend a tissue.

I took it, grabbing a vodka bottle. He stared at me before swiping it away. "You're not going to put that on my cuts!"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being a baby." I giggled, taking the bottle back. "You might need to go to the hospital for this." I sighed.

He mumbled something as I climbed over him, dabbling the tissue over his head. He groaned, throwing me to the side.

I fell to his feet behind the front chair. "Wow!" Oliver shouted from the front. "No fighting."

I sighed, dusting myself before getting back up. Tedros lowered his head, unable to look at me. "Um, sorrry."

I shrugged, moving back to my seat. I turned to the side, screaming as a man appeared in front of my window.

"Lock the doors!" Tedros cried, climbing over to the boot. "Already a step ahead, mate." He threw me a bat. watching it land in my lap.

"I'm not hitting anyone!" I cried, my hands up. "Well you're gonna have too if he breaks through." Tedros groaned, watching as the man tried to open the door.

"Locking the doors won't stop me from getting you, boys." He chuckled, raising his fists. He punched the window, causing glass to shatter.

Tedros pulled me back by the shirt, still not managing to get some glass off me. I groaned in his chest as a piece of glass went right through my skin.

He pulled me further. "Dude, we've got to get her out of here before he harms her." Tedros informed Oliver.

"No kidding!" I yelled, not realising I was just screaming into his chest. He chuckled, before Oliver pulled me away.

He opened the door. shoving me out. "Get into the building!" He whispered. I nodded before I was held by cold hands.

"It seems as if these boys like you a lot, huh?"

 **How did you like that? Cliffhanger? Yes. I told you I'd drop those bombs on you. Tell me how you feel about this. Is it too much? Is it too modern for The School for Good and Evil? Or is this just a bad idea?**

 **Tell me how you feel about this story so I can make it appealing for all users and guests.**

 **Love you lots, bubs.**


	4. Shades of Cool A bullet triangle

_**Gypsy- Lady Gaga**_

I froze as the mysterious man took me by the waist. He wrapped one arm underneath my stomach and another behind his back.

"Let her go." Oliver ordered, fiddling with his pocket. "Sorry, no can do." He tightened his grip, causing me to feel nauseous.

"How about now?" A voice came from the back. Scared to even move a muscle, I watched as Oliver's face formed a smirk.

"A gun, really?" The man chuckled stalling before pulling a gun out from his pocket. I gaped as a cold object was pressed against above my ear.

"You wouldn't dare? Would you? If you pull, I pull." He caressed my cheeks, listening to me break down.

How did I even get into this scenario? Oh, yes. I decided to hop into a 'strangers' car.

Oliver sighed, his gun resting in his hands. I watched as Tedros walked past me, his gun no where to be seen. He looked at me before breaking into sweats.

"Don't you care for her safety?" The man asked before pressing harder into my skin. "I do," Oliver sighed, but then his facial expression converted into a smirk. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to burst out your brain."

I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst to happen, but I stayed put, still alive. "Alright. Say goodbye to your new friend."

I listened to the sound of a gunfire. I gaped, not realising the shot wasn't from the man who had me in his grasp. I wriggled away just before it got to me, escaping from the bullet the man had set.

I fell to the ground, groaning as Oliver pulled me into the car. Tedros jumped in the car just before we rode away.

I sat in the front seat, not saying a word as I stared out of the window. This couldn't be my everyday life in the magical realm, running away from killers and gambling my way to the top.

It hadn't even been a full day.

"Are you okay, Agatha?" Tedros asked from behind. I rolled my eyes. "Could you drop me at Hotel Inn?"

Oliver sighed, shaking his head. "Agatha, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you can't go anywhere without us."

"Why?" I asked, defending myself. "That man who nearly blew your brains out knows who you are and if we aren't beside you, who knows the type of shit you will get into."

I gasped, my eyes raising. "Are you serious? You got me into your little killing game? No, I want out!" I yelled.

"Its not that easy, Agatha. If it was, we'd have been out ages ago. Once you start, you can never stop." Tedros mumbled, gulping down the vodka.

"But-I-I-" Oliver laughed, staring at the road. "That's what happens when you decide to roll with Tedros."

I glared at the boys before staring back at the window. My eyes stung as it began to water. "I hate you guys, you know." I sniffled.

"But soon you'll grow to love us." Oliver chuckled.

"Who is that guy, anyway?" I questioned. "His name is Alonso. He is a gambler, like us...but way better and he's known for getting what he wants, even if it means pulling a couple strings." Tedros informed, emptying the vodka bottle.

I nodded. "Damn, didn't finish my drink." Oliver groaned, kicking the pedal. "If you break that, I'm going to watch you fix it." Tedros chuckled from the back.

Oliver rolled his eyes before rolling into the mansion. He got out of the car and I did the same, followed by Tedros.

I jumped as a man rolled up behind us. I clawed for Tedros, listening to him chuckle. "Don't be scared, its just Keg."

I watched as the man who made me sign the contract walked out of the car.

"Hey, boys." He smirked, his eyes falling on me. "I'd like to talk to little lady."

"Its Agatha." I sighed, hands on my hips. "That's what I want! I like your moxie, Agatha." He chuckled.

Tedros cocked an eyebrow, staring at him. "What did you want to ask her?"

"Yeah. I'd like you to take a job at my business." I beamed, my eyes lit. "Seriously? What job?"

He pulled at him jacket. "Poll dancing." Tedros' glare hardened as he stared at Keg. "Really? You want her to what?"

"Poll dance." He said again, clear on his choice. I shrugged. "Yeah, whatever." Tedros shook his head, folding his arms. "She's not doing that."

"That's cute, Tedros. But when I mean business, I mean business." Keg turned to me again. "So, you're gonna poll dance for my customers?"

"Yeah, why not?" Tedros stared at me, causing me to bite my lip. "What?" I whispered, watching him ignore me. "I actually think its a good idea. I'd come down to watch, anytime." Oliver butted in.

Tedros glared at him, his hands still folded. "Fine, Dirty Diana. Go strip in front of random people." I forrowed my eyebrows, watching Oliver nudge him. "It gets a lot of money, though, little lady."

"I need money at the moment. Why not?"

"Great, you start tomorrow at 7:45 in the afternoon." He turned around, hopping into his car before he drove away. Tedros sighed, passing me and storming back into his house.

"What's his problem?" I questioned, hands on my hips. "You two used to have a thing, he's probably just being protective."

"More like over protecting." I mumbled. Oliver stared at me before pity washed his face. "You don't know what poll dancing is, do you?"

I shrugged. "No, but I can learn." We walked in to the house, watching Tedros slap a grey laptop onto his lap. He flipped it open, typing.

"There," He sighed, gesturing us over. "Watch this." I walked over, behind Oliver.

I stared at the screen, shielding my eyes as a picture of a woman without clothes popped up. She stood by a poll, with an eighties styled hairdo.

"Ew!" I cried, turning around. Oliver chuckled, still looking at the picture. "Yeah. Tedros I don't like it either."

"Why not?" He asked, exiting out of the tab. "Because it reminds me of a picture I saw of my mum when she was a teenager and she looked a lot like that."

"My point is," He continued, pulling on my shirt, causing me to turn around. "Do you really want to look like that tomorrow?"

I sighed, hands on my hips. My face softened as I bent down, cocking my head to the side. "The question is: do you want me to be like that tomorrow?"

He stared at me, his face softening as he got lost in my eyes.

"I do!" Oliver chuckled from the back, receiving glares from Tedros. "I don't know. You don't feel uncomfortable by any of this?"

I shrugged. "There's nothing I can really do at the moment. You don't know how many businesses regected me today...or yesturday." I sighed, staring at the clock as it wrote '01:45'.

"I can't really talk tomorrow day. I just want to sleep." He sighed, throwing the laptop off his lap.

"Wait! I still don't know where I'm staying." He nodded, taking me by the hand. "Just upstairs. Good night, bro."

"Night." Oliver walked the other way, up the stairs whilst we took the other.

He escorted me down a long corridor, with the same dull colours of black, white and grey. He opened the door to a large room.

It was nicely decorated with a black and white bed in the middle with two glass mini tables at each side.

I looked at the white wallpaper, feeling quite intimidated. "So, here is where you'll be staying." Tedros sighed. rubbing his eyes. "I'm really tired."

I rolled my eyes, hands on my hips. "You're not sleeping here, Tedros." He sighed, his lips curving into a smug smile.

"Alright, good night." He turned around, walking out. I sighed, gaping as warm hands managed to make its way to my back and squeeze my cheek.

"Tedros!" I yelled, listening to the door slam behind me.

 _ **And what about our future plans?**_

 _ **Does this thing we have even make sense?**_

 _ **When I got the whole world in front of me**_

 **Into Gypsy- Lady Gaga at the moment.**

 **But anyway, this chapter is dedicated to that song. I'm going to start doing that, dedicating a song to a chapter. This one is Gypsy!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Poll dancing?! WTF, Agatha. This is totally different to what you expected, huh?**


	5. Shades of Cool Broken glass

**Do I want to know? - Arctic Monkeys**

I shot up, waiting for another sound to come ringing in. I had woken up to what seemed to be loud music.

I shuddered as the music bounced against my walls. I got up, pulling the duvet away from me.

Tip-toeing to the door, I listened to the door creek and stepped out. I silently trecked through the corridors, the music getting louder and louder each time.

Holding the doorknob, I twisted it causing it to slam open.

"Agatha!" He yelled, getting up from his seat and burning out the cigarette. I stared in disbelief, turning back to close the door.

"No-no, wait!" He took me by the hand pulling me back. I cringed as the smell of cigarette bombarded my nostrils.

"You're breath smells of cigarette." I sighed, unable to look at him in the face. It was shocking to know he gambled, but to smoke too?

"Right..." He stared at me, pushing my face to meet his own. "Hey!" I cried, swatting his hands away.

"Agatha, listen to me." He groaned, quite frustrated. "No!" I struggled away from his grip and turned around, but somehow I found myself back in his arms again.

"Stay with me, tonight." He said simply as my face scorched red. "No." I hesitated. "But it will be fun..." He chuckled, holding my chin up to face him.

"Tedros, no!" I sighed, swatting him away once again. "Aggie, yes." I gasped as the words 'Aggie' slipped out of his tongue. He never called me that, not even once.

He pulled me towards him so that we were now inches away from each other. "Are you sure about this?" I questioned, moving back each second.

He noticed this and held the back of my head with his hands. "I'm positively, absolutely, amazingly sure."

I closed my eyes as another scent was sent into my face. I pouted, running my fingers through my hair. "Tedros, you need to sleep."

"No, I don't. I'm alive! Alive as a...a...a jellybean."

I couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm, but it soon faded as I remembered his recklessness.

He leaned in to kiss me, but I dodged, causing him to growl. "Why'd you do that for?" He asked, still looking at the position I used to be in.

"Because I'm not kissing your drunk ass." I answered, sneaking towards the door. "Aggie, I don't get drunk. Ever."

"Well your drunk now." I exclaimed, hands in the air. "Get into bed, now."

"Aggie, don't tell me what to do." He said, blowing on his cigarette. "But what if I just did?" I questioned, challenging him.

"Well then I'll teach you a lesson." He stared at me, grinning at me. This grin wasn't the same though, it reminded me of someone, when that person was in the dark, in the wrong and needed help.

He reminded me of Sophie.

He got up, walking towards me again. He took a strand of my hair, curling it around. "You've been a very bad girl, Aggie."

"A very, very bad girl." He continued, caressing my cheeks. I flinched, pushing him off. "Get off me, you freak!" I cried.

"Lesson number one," He took me by the wrists. "Always listen to your leader!" He pushed me, causing me to fall onto the ground.

I groaned, rubbing my back. He was now in front of me, a gun in his hands. I gasped, shielding my face.

After what seemed like hours, I uncovered my face, gasping as my eyes drifted to the gun in front of me.

"Kiss the gun, Agatha." He pestered. "Kiss it." I hesitated, pushing my lips onto the gun. I shuddered as I felt the cold metal freeze my lips.

"Lick it." I held myself back, not wanting to do anything more. "Lick it!" He demanded, playing with the trigger.

I held my tongue out, pressing gently on the metal. "Now lick..." I closed my eyes as I found my tongue slowly making its way from the bottom to the top.

"Lesson two," He breathed out, causing me to cringe once again. "Learn to love your master." I wanted to speak out and shame him, but the gun was already intimidating me.

"Hug me." I hesitated before wrapping my arms around him. I sighed, shaming myself as I felt comfort in his arms.

I pressed my lips together, thinking about how this must have felt for him. "Agatha, let go." I got up, walking towards the door. He followed, causing me to groan.

"You made me lick a gun!" I cried, turning the knob on the door. "I know and it was sexy." He chuckled dryly, causing me to growl.

"Stop being a pervert and let me go!" I groaned, hands on my hips. "But your not done yet," He pushed me to the door, now inches away from me, like always.

"Kiss me." He said. I forrowed my eyebrows, hands in the air before I opened the door and stormed out.

"What is wrong with you? You're twisted." I exclaimed, walking down the corridor.

He groaned, opening the door again and storming for me. "Because I deserve it!" I looked at him, my eyes softening.

"You can't force me, Tedros. You can't. When the time is right, okay." I watched his face fall as he turned around, mumbling words to himself as he chugged down a Guinness can.

I turned around, feeling my eyes water. I did, I wanted to, but not like this. Not when I could just take advantage of him like that.

He probably doesn't even want me and is too high on whatever he was smoking and drinking. He's over me and that's that.

I walked back into my room, closing the door behind me.

"He made you lick a gun?" Oliver burst out laughing as he listened to me explain my little scenario at around three in the morning.

I hardly got any sleep for his music was too loud. "Does he do this everyday? Drink and...smoke?"

"Tedros is quite the drinker," He sighed, staring at me. "He says it makes him feel whole."

I sighed, feeling my eyes water once again. "Every night?" I asked. He nodded. "Every night."

"When does he wake?" I asked. "In the afternoon. Around ten in the morning, but he's often sick do ends up coming down at one." I nodded. "You know that's not safe. Why haven't you stopped him."

"I have," he defended. "Last year I signed him up for therapy and AA, but then he dropped out of both of them."

I sighed. "Agatha, just leave him. You jut learn to accept that he needs it to keep alive."

"But-but- that's stupid. He will die!" Oliver stared at me, swallowing his energy drink. "He can die." I corrected.

"I can't help you with whatever sceme you have up your sleeve. I'm his best mate."

"If you were his best mate, you'd help me. He needs to stop." I noted, causing him to sigh.

"I'll think about it, Agatha. Don't tell him I said anything." He shot back, kneeling near the counter.

 **Sorry for the two day delay, my class and I went to Boulogne!**

 **How did you like this chapter? Was it too...lovey-dovey for your liking or was it just right? (Goldilocks style)**


	6. Shades of Cool la rupture

**Foster The People- Best Friend**

"Agatha, I'm turning back." Tedros sighed, pushing his fingers through his hair. He took his eyes of the road and stared at me.

This stare was filled with hate. "What's the worse that can happen?" I questioned, reverting my eyes to the road.

He adjusted his sunglasses. "There are just some things I don't want to share with other people." I bit my lip. "Even me?"

He sighed, looking at the road again, before turning back. "Even you." I frowned, not knowing what to do.

"You need help. You're an alcoholic!" I pointed out, causing him to shoot daggers at me with his eyes. "I'm not an alcoholic, Agatha. I can control myself properly."

"That's not what you did this morning..." I recalled, causing him to stop the car. He parked the car before waiting for me to continue. "What?"

"You've never seen a tape of you drunk or anything?" He shook his head, flabbergasted. "Trust me, Tedros. I know what I'm doing..."

He rolled his eyes. "The last time you said you knew what you were doing you nearly got yourself killed!" He defended stubbornly.

"I never said I knew what I was doing. All I did was tag along!" I shot back, my voice raising.

He stayed calm. "Do you know the reason why I lost that fight, Agatha?" He asked, his voice uneasy. I shook my head, waiting for him to continue.

"I lost because you were there." I forrowed my eyebrows. "So?"

"I was so shocked I just stopped." He rubbed the bruise he had on the right side of his forehead. "I caused that?"

I stared out of the window, resting my head on it. "Pretty much." I sighed, noticing the awkward silence.

"I'm going home." He spoke up. I raised my hand, slapping it on the wheel. "We're not going home, Tedros. " He groaned, still calm.

"Agatha, I'm going home."

I took my seatbelt off. "Not if I have anything to do with it." I shot back, grabbing onto the wheel.

"Agatha, you don't know how to drive!" I ignored him, slamming my other hand onto the wheel. "Take us to the AA before I crash this car into the one in front and run away."

Tedros smirked. "Are you black mailing me, Aggie?" He chuckled, watching me climb onto his seat. "I'm doing what I have to do."

He sighed. "If I go to the AA, will you stop attempting to kill us both?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright," He sighed. "Let's go."

I smiled. "So, Oliver said he signed you up last year." I said, starting a conversation. "Its alcoholic anonymous. We don't get signed in or checked out. They don't actually keep a record for your attendance."

"Why did you stop?" I asked. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Because it was stupid. Nobody there had a real reason for their problem. They just-it was ridiculous."

"For example?" I pressured. "Like, this guy. He started at 16, underaged because his friends told him too. Peer pressure. Another girl, she started because it was cool and she soon became an alcoholic! There was no real reason, like pain."

I stared at him, his calm face changing every second. "Did you start drinking because of pain?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about this, Agatha." He grumbled, speeding up. "But you're gonna have to talk to strangers about it. Why not tell me?"

"I would tell anyone but you." He shot back, quite bitterly. "Why?" I questioned, quite upset. "Why else?! Because you're the reason I drink!"

I gaped, quite set back. "Excuse me?" He shook his head, adjusting his glasses. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from. Let's not talk about it."

"No, tell me how I'm the reason you drink." I pestered. He sighed, shaking his head. "I should have never brought that up...just leave it."

"Well you did, now tell me!"

He took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes before putting them back on. "Actually, I um... To be honest, Agatha, after you left...you messed me up. You messed everybody up."

I frowned, listening to him speak. "I was just so miserable and everybody could see it. I tried to find someone new, but I couldn't find anyone better than you...because you were my true love and you can't go better than that," I smiled weakly, but he didn't return it. "I isolated myself, I never spoke to anyone, until I left with Oliver. We built ourselves up and I ran away from the past, leaving the school and you behind. But I was never happy."

"But I'm back now...happy?" He shook his head. "I've learnt that I can live without a girl."

I sighed, my breath getting caught in my throat. "I can live without you." He chuckled to himself.

"You don't love me anymore?" I bit my lip, waiting for his answer. He stared at me in the eye before shaking his head. "No."

"Oh..." I sat back in my seat, not knowing how I was meant to react to this. I had moved on also, but I never thought we'd ever be having this conversation.

"We're still friends, right?" I asked, unable to look at him. Tedros smirked, staring at me. "Don't worry about it."

I stopped myself from saying anything more. The awkward silence and confessions were all because I kept on opening my mouth to speak.

It took four years for us to finally break up like we should have a long time ago. We were tied down and we weren't allowed to do anything or see other people because we still hadn't let go of what we had four years ago.

We sat in silence on the way to the AA meeting, listening to 'Kings of Leon'.

"We're here." Tedros rasped, clearing his throat. "Are you coming with?" He asked. I shook my head. "I'll wait in the car."

"Don't try and drive without me." He joked, stepping out. He slammed the door shut, causing me to jump. "I won't. Trust me on that one."

I sighed, watching him disappear into the building. He was my true love and I just lost him...but yet, I'm not surprised or sad nor anxious. I feel no emotion because I know this was for the best at the moment. Feelings are better expressed than bottled up.

I guess he changed more than I thought he did.

 **(´･** **_･** **`) What did I just do? Do you hate me?**

 **What will happen next? I won't tell you of course, but what I will do is keep updating. I can't update on Monday and Tuesday and maybe Wednesday because I'll be going on a trip.**

 **July is a very exciting month for me: GO BOOK 3!**

 **KEEP REVIEWING, BUBZ(*˘︶** **˘*)**


	7. Shaded of Cool A white lie

I sighed, stepping out of the car. I jiggled his keys around before locking the car and walking into the building.

I thought it would be nice if I just checked up on him, make sure he wasn't feeling isolated or bored.

I opened the door, stepping through. I walked up to the register, staring at the young brunette.

She was no younger than twenty-four, but defiantly older than my age. She had long, wavy caremel hair with orange lips and hazel coloured eyes.

"AA is at the third floor." She smiled, handing me a panflit. "Oh, I just wanted to ask if a certain person came here today."

She nodded. "Okay, who are you looking for?" She asked, clearing her stuff away. "Um, he's tall and is a blonde..."

She cocked an eyebrow, gesturing me to continue. "Darling, there are many blonde hunks where we live. Can you be more precise?"

I blushed. "Urh, well he wears shades and is built-" She cut me off with a long 'oooh' filled with realisation.

"He's a real hot one, isn't he? What is your name, miss?" I bit my lip, my liking for her leaving. "Agatha. My name is Agatha."

She shook her head, sighing. "He told me that I couldn't tell you things about where he is." I gaped, my face cross eyed as I folded my arms.

"He said what now?" I grumbled. "Yeah...he payed me so..." I scoffed, watching her count her money. "10...20...30...40...50... Sorry, doll. I don't want to lose this wad."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "So you're telling me that you won't tell me where he is?" I groaned, causing her to look up.

"Seriously...yes. Are you somehow his relative, for I can tell you where he is." I bit my lip, debating with myself.

"Yes, I'm kind of his relative." I lied, breaking into sweats. She cocked an eyebrow staring at me. "Really? Who are you to him?"

"I'm his um...his wife." She widened her eyes. "He must hate you a lot of he doesn't want to see you." She chuckled.

I gritted my teeth. "Actually, he loves me. See he's in the AA and he doesn't want me to see him in a horrible state so..."

"I'd thought he would be a boy to never get married." She chuckled. I smiled bitterly. "Yes, well he caved for me."

"He doesn't seem of the married type." She mumbled, still counting her money. "He doesn't seem like a father either, but he really does suprise some people."

She gaped, staring at me. "He's a father too?" I cursed underneath my breath, scolding myself for lying. "Yes, actually. A father of three."

"What are their names?" I panicked, squeezing my hips. "Um...Tedros junior, Charlie and Hermione."

"What cute names? May I see a picture?" She challenged, waiting for me to say something. I groaned. "Can you please just tell me where my damn husband is?!"

"Wait!" She called out. "Let me see a picture of these adorable kids." She smirked. I hesitated, wracking my brain for another lie.

"My kids are very insecure..." I shot back, nearly shouting. "What they don't know won't hurt them." She smiled, tapping her nose.

"They are...very, very, very ugly kids," She cocked an eyebrow. "Very ugly." She shook her head. "That's not a very...motherly thing to say about your child."

"Yes, but umm...they have unibrows and pimples and hair sprouting everywhere and puss in the pimples and horrible grey eyes...just horrible. I don't want to scar you with their pictures, the last person I showed them to is still recovering in hospital," I sighed.

"But to be precise, they are actually waiting to die in hospice." She gasped. "But you and your husband are very good looking how can that happen?"

"His grand-fathers genes. Just messed them up. I never wanted to put another baby through that pain, but they just keep popping out over and over again. I'm actually expecting."

"But your belly is flat." She stated. I hesitated. "Take me to my damn husband!" I screamed.

She groaned, getting up from her seat. "If I lose my money..." She mumbled. I was unable to make out what she said in the end, but it wasn't very nice.

I followed her as she escorted me out of the building. This was another exit, so I couldn't have seen him leave. She walked all the way to the back, stopping in her tracks.

"You see the blonde with the cigarette?" She questioned, smiling slightly. "That's your man. Now I've got to leave."

She backed out, running the other way. I slowly walked up to him, listening to him softly blow on his cigar.

Smoke escaped from his mouth, floating in the air and hit me straight in the face. I coughed, causing him to look up.

He looked back down, now uneasy. He continued to smoke on his cigarette, pretending I wasn't there.

"Are you serious, Tedros?" I questioned. He didn't answer me, but continued to smoke, blowing out smoke over and over again.

I fanned it away with my hand, growling. "Are you kidding me, Tedros?" He still didn't respond.

I swiped it away, thrashing it onto the ground and put it out with my foot. "Hey!" He shouted, now towering me.

"You're a real joke, you know that right?" I frowned, watching him roll his eyes. "I said I didn't want to go anyway. Why are you so surprised?!"

I ran my fingers through my hair, kicking the dirt. "Because I thought that for the first time in forever I had somehow pushed you a step forward."

"Why won't you leave me in peace?" He groaned, kneeling on the wall. "Because-because...I don't know, I just-"

"Then please just fuck off. Stop getting yourself involved in things that don't concern you."

I gaped, folding my arms.

He groaned, pulling out another cigarette. "Unless you want smoke blasted in your face, you should leave."

I sighed before throwing his keys in his face. "Watch how you talk to me next time!" I growled, before turning a corner.

I walked right passed the car, walking to a place I didn't even know. I had my wallet with me, it wouldn't be that bad.

I was fumed and aggravated. I tried to help him, to make him more healthy and safe, but he doesn't even want my help.

If he doesn't I won't give it to him, I won't bother him, I won't even be there for him.

 **How did you like that? Yes, Tedros was a jerk in this one and yes, Agatha has every right to be feeling this way.**

 **Tell me how you felt about this down below.**

 **Why don't you answer some questions too:**

 **A) Did you expect this from Tedros or were you actually expecting him to visit the AA?**

 **B) Do you think the brunette like Tedros?**

 **C) Do you think Agatha was jealous?**

 **Tell me more bubz(*^o^*)**


	8. Shades of Cool A hotshot gun

**Off to the races- Lana Del Rey**

To step from 'deeply in love' to 'enemies' in only a day is ridiculous. I know I said I didn't want to rekindle anything, I am sticking to my words but it doesn't mean he can treat me like that.

I only tried to help him, get him back on track and away from what he calls his new life.

He didn't appreciate it, though. From day one he couldn't appreciate anything, so finally, after all these years... I'm stopping.

I had no clue of where I was going, but that was the least of my concerns. My top priority is to get as far away from him as possible.

I gasped, stepping back onto the sidewalk as a jeep went flying passed. I cringed as dust, absorbed the air I was in-taking.

I was able to see through the window. Wow, he really wanted to play that game? I held back my foot, firing it at the door.

I groaned in pain, yet I couldn't help but feel quite satisfied. I stopped smiling when I realised that he had stopped his car.

I gulped, stepping back, watching the window roll down. He stuck his hand out, pulling the middle finger at me.

He drove away, leaving me dumb-founded. I groaned, crossing the road.

This wasn't that far from the mansion, not like I was going back, but I'd be able to trace my steps and get to Hotel Inn.

I crossed the road, watching his car drive into the distance. No reversing, no nothing. He just left me here.

I bit my lip, my throat burning. I cleared my throat, sighing. I walked left, every second feeling like a decade.

I reached a bus stop, one which could take me about ten minutes away from Hotel Inn.

Sitting down, I sighed, taking in the blue sky. Right now I wanted it to rain. Somehow I just felt empty, the same I felt just before Sophie and I were taken into the School for Good and Evil.

I knelt my head by the glass, closing my eyes. This weather wasn't satisfying enough. I needed a nice shower...

Every now and then I couldn't help but feel a sudden pain in my foot, pounding on and on. I cringed, sighing. Somehow I didn't care for it.

Sometimes pain is quite satisfying. I smiled, looking up. I stared at the sky as grey clouds surrounded the blue sky.

Just in time. I stared down at my white and black stripped shirt and my blue jeans. I really needed to buy new clothes.

I stared ahead, looking at a man in black. He was no younger than me, but not much older either. He had black hair, the type I'd swoon for and glasses which shielded his eyes.

He wore a leather jacket and a black shirt with black jeans. He sat beside me, taking a long sigh.

"Long day, huh?" I questioned, watching the rain fall. He stared at me, piercing his lips before opening them. I turned a shade of crimson before realising what I just said.

"Kinda," He watched the rain fall. "Relaxing..." I bit my lip, watching his attention fall on the ground. "You like the rain?"

He nodded slowly. "Calms me down, ya know." He sighed, rubbing his hands. I forrowed my eyebrows, noticing he was no different to me.

"Hmm..." I nodded, looking around. "Rough day?" He asked, taking of his glasses, revealing a pool of dark chocolate.

"Kind of." He smiled...or smirked. I couldn't tell. "Tell me about it." He gestured. "Well...I-umm...it's a long story."

"I like long stories." He did it again, the confusing half-smile half-smirk thing. I nodded, feeling a bit compelled by his eyes.

"Well, I'm kind of in this love hate relationship with this guy and I was staying with him, but now we aren't really friends."

He nodded. "Where you off too?" He asked, staring off into the sky. "Hotel Inn, you?"

"My house." He pulled out his phone, checking the time. "Actually I'm off to The Gorilla Pit."

I beamed. "Really?! I'm working there tonight." He did it again, chuckling. "Want me to give you a lift?"

I forrowed my eyebrows. "But we're getting the bus." He nodded. "My car is just parked there," He pointed to the left. "I was waiting for someone, but they decided they wouldn't come."

"It's okay. My shift starts at like 7:45." He shrugged. "Practice can always do you better."

I wasn't going to do the same mistake over again. Stepping into Tedros' car only made things weird and just ruined what we had.

Stepping into a strangers car is even worse. He could be a killer, or a stealer or even a rapist.

"No I'm fine." He shook his head, grabbing me by the hand. "I'm Colton by the way." I nodded, releasing the grip he had on me.

"I'm Agatha." He did it again, scratching his head. "What a beautiful name. Agatha...Agatha."

I blushed, staring into his deep chocolate eyes. "Hi." I slowly waved, listening to him chuckle. "Want me to drive you over?"

I stared at him, the tension floating away. It was replaced with a calm aroma. "Yes, thank you." I took him by the hand.

He escorted me to his black jeep, opening the door for me. I sat down, watching him come from the other side.

He pushed in a CD, waiting for it to start playing. "Black Veil Brides." He chuckled, nodding his head as the music started to play.

I couldn't help but smile at him as the car started moving. "Cool." I listened to the lyrics.

"Tell me about yourself?" I shouted above the music. "Um, well like I said, my name is Colton. I grew up in Neverland."

I nodded. I had a friend who used to live there, don't remember who though.

"I'm nineteen now and I live alone. I work mostly in The Gorilla Pit..." I nodded. "Gambling and stuff?" I asked. I hadn't met many people here, but that was mostly what they did.

He chuckled, nodding shyly. "Yeah..." I nodded. "You get...girls?" I asked. He did it again. "Yes, but it doesn't usually last."

I pierced my lips together. "Oh." He chuckled. "Not like that! Most girls from The Gorilla Pit aren't quite right." I giggled, stopping as he turned his head towards me.

"No, continue. I like it." I smiled, still unable to laugh again. "Who would leave a pretty girl like you lying around?" He asked.

I blushed, turning crimson. I shrugged, watching him laugh. "Tell me about yourself."

I shrugged. "There isn't much to actually say. My life isn't exactly the most intresting."

"But," He bit his lip before speaking again. "I bet if I ask somebody else, they'll give me the best stories."

I giggled, watching him smile again. "I promise you, they won't." He nodded, smiling at me. "Alright, well we're here."

I nodded, looking out of the window. "Great. Thanks." I smiled. "No problem, Agatha." I stepped out of the car, getting his attention.

He followed, running behind me. "Woah, eager beaver," He chuckled. "What is your job anyway?"

I bit my lip, trying to recall. "I forgot." He chuckled, wrapping his arm around me. I gaped, staring at his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Um...something to do with a poll. I don't know." He stared at me, cocking his eyebrow before looking down on my body.

"You're poll dancing?" He questioned. I gasped, recalling it. "Yeah!" He chuckled, releasing his grip on me. I shook loose, walking further along.

I entered the building, walking up ahead. "Little lady!" Keg cried from the other side of the room. I waved shyly, releasing a silent 'oh' as he wrapped his arms around me.

Uncomfortable, I shook away, using a fake smile. I walked back, looking at Colton who was. trying to hide a smile on his face.

"I've got your costume ready and we've got to take pictures of you to put on our brochures." I nodded, feeling his cold hands press into my back as he shoved me into a room.

Colton followed. He spotted the costume, playing with a piece of it. "Cat ears?" He questioned, pulling it onto my head.

I giggled, peering through the mirror. I looked at the black cat ears.

"And a leotard... almost like a swimming suit though." Colton chuckled, throwing it to me. I peered at it, gaping.

"It's strapless. How can I wear a flippin' bra with this?" I asked. He stared at me before breaking into roars of laughter.

Thirty minutes till my performance. I sat next to Colton, watching him sip on his Guinness. "Liking it?" I asked. He shrugged, his eyes tired.

I had finished the photo shoot just an hour ago and Keg said the photos looked amazing. All I did was pose on a chair. As trashy as I looked in the uniform, I did pose quite classy.

I turned around, swivelling the chair. I gaped, my eyes landing on a person I would never forget.

The black and brown. Oliver turned around, straightening his jacket. His eyes fell on mine, stuck, apart from the rest of his body.

He slapped his hand on Tedros' arm, making him turn around. "Dude," He growled. "What? What is it?" He followed his gaze, his eyes falling in my area.

But he wasn't looking at me.

 **Hi guys. Sorry I haven't posted in two days, but like I said in either this story or in Ultraviolence, I was at this trip thing that I only got back from like three hours ago.**

 **Question time:**

 **Do you like Colton?**

 **How do you think Tedros will react?**

 **What do you expect from the next chapter?**

 **See you tomorrow and don't forget to tell me how you felt about this chapter.**


	9. Shades of Cool Breakdown blues

**You're not stubborn- Two door cinema club**

Was this too sudden? I looked at Colton who's attention was altering around the scene. I pierced my lips together, looking away.

This was my life, my job. Oliver said so himself. I came here to work, not to build two way relationships or have one night stands. Neither did I come here to start a budding fight.

I avoided his look, trying not to think of him, yet I could feel sharp icicles shooting from his cold, blue eyes.

He gritted his teeth. What was going on in his mind? What would become of tonight?

I knew none of the matter, but all I knew was that tonight wasn't going to go as smoothly as I wanted.

Were we attracting a crowd? He wasn't hard to notice and had many girls swooning over him...maybe they were staring at me.

"You alright?" Colton asked. I flinched, halting his touch. He pulled me way from my trance, bringing me back down to earth. He cocked an eyebrow, causing me to flush. He looked up, narrowing his eyes as it fell on another.

"Is anything bothering you, Agatha?" He asked, searching for my eyes. I faked a smile, kneeling my elbows on the table, placing my head inbetween. Not that he as believing any of the crap I was pulling.

"Want me to sort him out?" He questioned, getting up. He took off his jacket, gently resting it on the chair beside me. He looked at me one last time before displaying a short, but genuine smile. I widened my eyes, reaching my hands out for him, but it was too late.

"Colton!" I slid off the chair, just missing him. I seemed to be in the air for only two seconds, yet it felt like forever. When would I hit the ground? Black out and escape from a brewing chaos?

"Little lady!" Keg grabbed my little wrists, pulling me up. I pulled away, feeling the awkward sensation. He sighed before turning away and facing the other way.

"Thanks..." I walked away from him, following Colton, but was pulled back by strong arms. I squealed, colliding with the door and falling right into the janitors closet.

I looked up, staring at Oliver. Why was he here? He didn't dare look at me, but kept a wary face. "What are you doing?!" I screamed, getting up.

He swatting my hands away, bushing me into a broom. I cringed, squeaking as a nail managed to trail down my back.

"Don't talk to me, Little-Miss-Slut..." He mumbled before jiggling keys around. I watched him in silence, not bothered to say a single word.

He shut the door, leaving me dumb-founded. I gaped, jiggling the handle on and on. I pounded on the door. I wasn't afraid to break the door open, not at all.

"Open the damn door, Oliver!" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air. I banged at the door, aiming my bad foot at it. I hissed, turning around. I waited for the pain to leave before I slumped onto the ground.

Little-Miss-Slut... What did he mean by that? Honestly, I don't blame him for looking up for his friend, but what happened between Tedros and I was none and never will be his business.

I wouldn't have had this fight if he just took him to the AA again. He told me he went once, but once isn't enough. Going one time won't magically make him a new person.

Tedros said it was my fault that he started drinking and smoking. I recalled the tiny incident which happened in the car as he tried to convince me not to bug him about his previous words.

How could it ever be my fault? He made the choice to drink and smoke for whoever knows why. All I know is that his problems now have nothing to do with me.

Suddenly, my calm feeling was consumed by the tension that was building up in my mind. I cringed, my breathing becoming heavier as I crouched into a ball.

My upper lip was perspiring as I tried to make a movement, but my body thought otherwise. My palms became sweaty from the effort to stay calm.

I heaved as all the energy I had in my body was squeezed out, leaving me helpless. I could feel my skin tighten and burn, chocking me.

I sighed, trying to regain control over my body once again for my brain was disconnecting all the instructions I was firing at my body.

"Colton?" I whispered. My voice was dry and wary, drained from life. I sniffled, closing my eyes as the walls started to close in on me.

There was a silent pause. "Yes?" This wasn't Colton's voice though, it was a different person. Someone who I recognized.

He never left in the first place, He was waiting. "Get me out..." I rasped. There was another pause before another sound was made.

He grunted, probably getting up. Unlocking the door, I fell out, facing him. His look hadn't changed though.

"What did you mean, Oliver?" I asked, watching him forrow his eyebrows. "Come again?" I opened my mouth to speak again, but the glare he gave me closed it.

I scanned the room for Colton, looking at his half empty glass. "Where is he?" I asked, scanning the whole place.

He shoved his phone into his pocket before staring at me, quite uneasy. He licked his lips before opening his mouth to speak. "Listen, Little Lady," I nodded, gesturing him to speak. "I think it's best if you stay away from your new boy toy."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Tedros told me himself! He doesn't love me, so I shouldn't be waiting for something that will never happen!"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "You and Colton are a thing?" He asked. I shook my head, listening to a sudden sigh come out of his mouth. "Thank goodness..."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. "That's not the point anyway. Where is Colton?" Oliver sighed, biting his lip before shrugging.

"Actually, Little Lady. He left. But if you need a lift, Tedros and I can take you anywhere you want." I groaned, throwing my hands up in the air. "Thanks for giving me a place to crash for the night, but I've got a job now-"

I squealed as I was pulled away by cold hands. I sighed, staring into dark eyes. "Like now." He pushed me onto the stage, knocking my cat ears off.

I stared awkwardly at the men. None were younger than me by the looks of it and they must be pretty hungry if they were willing to actually watch me.

I plastered a fake smile, waving at them with a fake 'Queen' wave. "Hello, boys." I cooed in a low, husky voice, catching them off guard already.

Oliver watched from the side, anger boiling inside of him. "You've got to get her off!" He whispered to Keg. He shook his head, folding his arms. "She has a gig."

I walked towards the poll, my black heels clicking on the ground. I grabbed it, swinging myself the other way.

"You guys are in for quite a treat..." I faked a smile again, catching them off guard for the forth time in only a minute.

Did I feel comfortable in this? No I didn't, but right now I had no choice. Would I go out for another job if I could? Any day.

I swayed my hips as music began to play, getting into my groove. I sighed, hands high as they hung around the poll.

"Hey!" Someone called from the back. I turned around, facing Oliver who was already fuming. "We're out!" He stormed to the stage, signalling the music to stop.

"Oliver..." I growled, shooing him away. "You have way more problems than money at the moment, so come with me." He grabbed my thighs, pulling me over his shoulders before running out of the door.

"What the flip!" I growled, crawling off his back. "Agatha, I don't know, neither do I give a flying pig. In!" He pointed to his car, ordering me in.

I sighed in frustration before turning my head. I stared at the two figures who were fighting by the rink.

"Drunk heads." I grumbled before climbing into the car. "Listen, Little Lady. I'm only doing this because I care for you." He started the car. I rolled my eyes, turning to him since I was in the passengers seat. "Please don't lie to me, Oliver. All you care about is Tedros' feelings."

He chuckled, shaking his head before leaving the road and facing me. "That may be true, but I'm pretty sure about my decisions on this Colton guy."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. Maybe he was right, they pretty much know everyone who goes to The Gorilla Pit. "Tell me about-woah!"

I lunged for the door, unlocking the door as I ran towards the right. "Agatha!" Oliver shouted, parking his car right in the middle of the road.

He jumped out, following me, but he stopped when he realised what was going on.

"Tedros, stop!" I yelled,pushing him off. I stared at his icy blue eyes, which were filled with hate and fury. He pushed me off, onto broken shards of glass. I cringed, rubbing myself as I got up.

I ran towards Colton who was kneeling on the ground, one hand shielding his nose which Tedros probably bloodied.

Pulling him into a hug, I hugged him, suprised as he hugged me back. I stared at Tedros, shaking my head with shame.

He stood for a while, before turning around and walking away from the scene.

"Not so fast!" Someone called from behind. I sighed, detatching myself from Colton and turning around. Who was this person and what did he want?

 **Ya guys! Finally finished this chapter.**

 **I got a lot of views last night, but not a lot of reviews. Come on guys, that's the only good side from all this writing. I don't care if you're a guest. every review counts o_O**

 **How did you like this chapter?**

 **Yes. We got a snippet of Agatha's new poll dancing ish, but guys you should know I'm not part of of that life and probably won't write a detailed chapter about how she spends her time swinging on a pole.**

 **Don't forget to review :-**


	10. Shades of Cool Buckets and spades

**where are ü now- Justin Bieber**

I flinched, turning around to face the police. Was this really happening? I tried to think of solutions to make this better, but all I kept thinking of was the fact that I might be going to jail.

I flung my hands up in surrender. "Take what I have! Take everything!" I cried, closing my eyes. I whimpered as a strong hand pulled me the other way, causing my eyes to fly wide open.

I fell into the arms of Colton, finding comfort once again. I smiled, looking up at him, but he wasn't looking at me, he was staring at the officer.

"What's the matter, Stan. Wife at your back again?" Oliver chuckled, throwing around banter. Stan rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to speak. "Not tonight, Oliver. The trouble you kids get into is unbearable."

What? It seems that Oliver and Tedros have gotten into way more trouble than I thought. I can't say I'm not surprised after the behaviour of today and not to mention their jobs.

Oliver pierced his lips together, rolling his eyes whilst Tedros waited impatiently. "Someone reported a fight which was blown way out proportion."

Tedros sighed, darting his eyes at me. I shook my head, rubbing it into Colton's chest. "I didn't call anybody!" I shot, causing him to cringe.

"I'd like to take you all in, see what actually happened." He walked over to his car, ignoring me. I gulped, squeezing Colton's hand.

"Are we going to jail?" I whispered to him, almost in tears. He ran his fingers through his hair before pulling his famous half-smirk. "No."

I didn't know what to think. Sometimes people just say things to comfort others. I'm unsure if I can trust anyone out here tonight, and for some reason, especially Colton.

Oliver sat in the passenger seat whilst Tedros, Colton and I sat in the back. Since I was the tiniest, I decided it would only be best if I sat in the middle of the two.

Tedros said he didn't love me. Why would he do something like this? He told me that he was over me and the fire he had for me had burnt out...

I stared at him, but he didn't stare back at me. Officer Stan had taken their phones and told us he wouldn't give them back until we were allowed to leave.

"You okay?" Colton asked. I paused for a while, still not taking in the fact that I could be thrown in jail for something I didn't do. "Yeah...yeah. I'm fine."

I sighed, knowing I wasn't fine at all. I got glances from the people in the car before I lowed my head, shielding myself from them. I hated attention, they knew that.

I found comfort as a warm hand took mine. I looked at Colton, pulling a small smile. The little gesture made me feel good, safe again.

"Sir?" I called out, my voice shaking. "You wouldn't have like a spare jacket lying around, do you?" I asked. He rustled around in the front before tossing me a baseball jacket.

If my mother was ever able to find out about my days out in the magical realm she'd kill me. Sometimes I take pity on myself, to realise the mess I've gotten myself into.

"...and then he pulled me off the stage and offered to take me home," I didn't want to get anybody in trouble here. None of us really deserves to be thrown in jail. "I got in his car and we got moving-" Officer Stan cut me off, still writing the report.

"Urh, Anastasia-" I interrupted him with a correction, "Agatha, sir. Agatha." He nodded, continuing with his words, "Yes, as I was saying, this sounds quite different to Oliver's saying."

I widened my eyes, alarmed that he'd lie. "He told me you fell into the closet-" I interrupted him again. "That is true-" He cut through, quite annoyed by my interruptions.

"So why did you tell me that he locked you in." He asked, cocking an eyebrow. I nodded, opening my mouth to continue but he gestured me not to speak.

"I've heard enough." Getting up, He took my hand and shook it just before gesturing me out. I pulled on my baseball jacket, sitting next to Colton who was enjoying a cup of coffee.

We sat in silence, the four of us until he came back, with not the greatest smile on his face.

"Officer Stan..." I forced a smile, squeezing his hand as I shook it. He glared at me, breaking loose. I didn't know how I felt about him. Whether I hated him or not, I was clueless.

"Well children, I did some processes and turns out that some will be attending jail for the night until we figure out exactly if we want to immediately press charges or let the victim decide." I stared at Colton, who was deep in thought already.

"Who's spending the night?" Colton asked, sucking his teeth. Officer Stan scratched his bald head, groaning. "Tedros from Camelot."

I bit my lip, unable to look at him. As if this was just a dream, I continued to stay in the arms of Colton, humming peacefully to myself.

When would it really hit me that my Tedros was going to spend the night at jail? I sighed, wrapping my arms around Colton's arm. "Anyone else?" I asked, receiving a glare from Oliver.

"No."

"Are you okay, Agatha?" Colton asked me as we walked down the streets in the midnight air. This was relaxing, just us, together. I felt good for the first time in months, as if I was getting that happily ever after I hoped for.

"Are you going to press charges on Tedros if Officer Stan gives you permission?" I asked, staring at him. He sighed, scratching his head.

"Do you want me to press charges?" To be honest, I didn't. If Tedros and I can't be together, I'd want to keep as as friends at least.

"No." He pierced his lips shut. "Can I ask a question?" He rasped, clearing his voice. I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Can you fill me in on the backstory you and Tedros had?" He asked.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. I didn't want to talk about that long story, it doesn't mean anything anymore. Sophie isn't here, it's just us and well...it is not working out.

"Well, Tedros and I met at this school-" Colton cut me off. "The School for Evil? Always wanted to go there." He sighed. I shook my head. "No, School for Good and basically it took us a while to realise that we kind of liked each other...but then I left to keep my friend happy and alive."

Colton chuckled. "I'm guessing he wasn't very happy with the outcome, huh?" I shook my head, pulling him in for a hug. "BTW, The School Master was right when he decided not to take you to the School for Evil. You're too nice."

He pulled me closer, lifting my chin up. I smiled, my arms were wrapped around his waist whilst his right was on my chin and left supporting my back.

"But things didn't work out." He whispered, pulling me in. I didn't say a word for his eyes were pulling me closer. I felted compelled, fully hypnotized as if I had no control what so ever over my body.

Our lips met and just before he could take control I was sent flying as white light shin in front of us. I squinted, running the other way.

After a few seconds I was able to see something. I continued squinting from the light as a figure came into place. It was a car.

A very familiar car. "Oliver!" I screeched, running up to him. He rolled his window down, shades still in his eyes. "The fuck's wrong with you?" He grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "My problem is that you and your friend are stalkers. Leave me alone!" I cried, hands in the air. He cocked an eyebrow. "You guys were on the bloody road. You expect me to wait for you to finish kissing so I can drive home?"

I blushed, turning crimson. Colton soon came into the picture, getting a glare from no other than Oliver. "We've actually got to go. Sorry for...taking up your space."

He took me by the hand, swivelling me around, but he was unable to stop me from sticking my middle finger up at Oliver.

He drove away, mumbling things that I wasn't able to hear.

The car ride home was silent, mainly since I fell asleep. But it was worth it because now I'm in Colton's arms, for real this time.

He carried me bridal style into his house. It wasn't big like Oliver's, but it wasn't small and it defiantly had more than one bedroom.

I fluttered my eyes open as he kicked the door open to one of the bedrooms. He stared at me, a half-smile creeping up on his face.

I smiled back , getting down from his grip. "Take your uniform off." He odered. I shot him a glare, causing him to laugh. "Not like that," He continued, "I meant I've got a jumper you could wear and underwear."

"Boxers?" I questioned, forrowing my eyebrows. "Yeah..." He chuckled, scratching his head. I nodded, slowly unzipping the baseball jacket and revealing my leotard.

I looked up, realising that Colton was still here. "What the flip! Go away!" I joked, pushing him out of the room.

"Why? I was having fun here." He called back miserably before I slammed the door in his face.

Maybe I could actually live a new life here. Even if it wasn't with Tedros, it was with someone who actually enjoys my company. I will never know what the future will bring, but at least I'm ready.

 **Sorry for the delay, kids:-P**

 **The summer holidays have started for me and I'm enjoying it already. I went shopping udatirday with one of my bff's and we got stuff.**

 **I'm wearing fake nails for the first time... And they suck! Typing is so hard.**

 **Okay, summary of the day: Tedros has to spend the night at jail, leaving Oliver on his own, whilst Agatha spends the night with Colton.**

 **How did you like that chapter guys? Took me forever to write because of the nails :-[**

 **Questions:**

 **Are you shocked by the outcome?**

 **Now how do you feel about Colton after he said he wanted to go to the School for Evil?**

 **Do you think Colton and Agatha will last?**

 **Well I think we all know the answer to this question. Not actually going to say the answer but we all know what the story is based on and who.**

 **Also, try thinking of a ship name for Colton and Agatha.**

 **I was thinking COLTHA!**


	11. Shades of Cool The smallest doubt

**One last time-Ariana Grande**

My eyes fluttered open as I hissed as the morning light hit me. Staring down at the grey jumper I was wearing, I motioned to get out of bed but halted as I realised something...or someone was clinging on to me.

I stared down, nearly shrieking as an arm came into view. I turned my head to the side, my eyes softening as it trailed along onto Colton.

He slept in only his boxers, the same as it was just before, so there would be no way we could have done anything.

I groaned, realising that I was now stuck in Colton's arms until he finally wakes up. I lay back down, not hesitating to wrap my arms around him.

I gushed as his soft breathing hit my hair, sending chill down my spine. I had never felt that before, not even with Tedros. I bit my lip as a voice started pounding on the fabric between us.

I groaned, trying to ignore it as I buried my head into his chest. He breathed heavily, giving me those chills I felt earlier. Trailing his arms up from my waist, He stroked my cheek.

I pushed my head up, staring up at him as I formed a smile. "Good morning..." He did it again, sending chills along with it. "Good morning." I whispered back for a reason unknown.

I blocked out the thing which was trying to connect with me as I turned my attention to Colton. I sat up, my arms around him. I liked this, it made me feel loved again.

This may seem odd, but once Tedros told me he didn't love me...I felt off, as if I had just lost something and when I'm with Colton I feel as if that hole is filling little by little.

"Hey, I was thinking...would you like to umm... Live here?" He asked. I paused, fiddling with my fingers. "I mean, you need a place and I've been looking for a roommate and I guess since-" I silenced him with my finger. "I'd love to stay here. Thank you."

He did a half smile, but it soon faded. I frowned, cupping his face in my hand. I remembered how I used to do this to Tedros every time he felt bad or had lost hope. "Um, are you okay, Te- Colton?"

I gaped, hoping he hadn't realised what I had said. He shook his head, still in deep thought. He opened his mouth, about to say something. "Agatha, I- I- I've got to- I've got to tell you something..."

I sighed, set back by his sudden outburst. I nodded, gesturing him to continue. "I- I'm... Never mind." I shook my head, wanting him to continue. "No!" I whined, causing him to stare at me, quite baffled.

"Listen, I know we've only known each other for less than a day...but I might- you know... I might like you. So please tell me what's going on."

He blushed slightly, but still his mouth was still in the position of a frown. "You like me?" He questioned, staring at me. I stared into his dark chocolate eyes, feeling lost in them again.

I nodded sharply, feeling odd in the neck. "I like you, too." I beamed, gasping as he tugged me towards him. He held me by the chin as his other supported my back.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He said, doing his famous half-smirk. "I know." I whispered, causing him to lean forward. Our lips brushed as he pressed, smiling, I wrapped my arms around him, getting up so I was now towering him.

He chuckled, falling back on the bed. I gasped, still holding onto him as my body slapped his. He groaned, pushing me over before I broke loose.

He stared at me, cocking an eyebrow before leaning back in, but I stopped him in time with my hand as I pushed it into his chest.

"Uh, I'm kind of tired." He cocked an eyebrow, sitting up. "But we just woke up." I nodded slowly, pouting my lips. "Yeah, we did. But I'm still tired."

He nodded, releasing me from grip. "You know, Agatha. If you want to see him, you can." I but my lip, knowing exactly what he he was saying.

"Why do you care? I don't." I lied, hoping to touch on another topic. He shot me a glare, causing me to close my mouth. I stared at him with shock, the same I have Tedros when I realised exactly who he had become.

"Sorry...I just didn't want to get in the way of you and him. I feel like I'm pulling you away." I shrugged, getting up to hug him. "But you should, because he's gotten over me and so have I."

He sighed, pushing my hair out of my face. "I don't think so, Agatha." I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Of course I'm over him! Can't you see it. I have!" I cried.

He stared at me, nodding. " I was talking about Tedros...not you." I sat back down, blushing wildly. "He told me that he had moved on, Colton." I said, quite monotone as I lowered my head.

"Then ask me why he was so pissed yesterday he got himself in jail." I bit my lip. Maybe Colton was right...maybe he does still love me. I stared at Colton. "Colton?"

"Yes?" He answered, looking at me. "Can you promise me that you won't leave me?" He hesitated, biting his lip. He did his half-smirk once again. "I promise."

"Sorry, it's just- I have dignity. I don't want to lose it by running back to him when he gives me the chance."

He nodded, pulling me in for a hug. "I would never let that happen..." I smiled, leaning in for another kiss. I towered him once again. feeling in control as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

He broke apart. "Agatha. Can you do me a favour?" I nodded. "I'd do anything for you." I smiled and he returned. "Yes, so will you go and see Tedros for me?"

I gaped, releasing my grip from him as my face became cross eyed. "No!" I groaned, crossing my arms. "You said you'd do anything for me." He sighed.

I groaned, running my fingers through my hair. "Some promises are meant to be broken." I hissed causing him to look at me in shock. "And you went to the School for Good?" He joked. I crossed my arms, mumbling some words before I finally spoke once again. "For what reason?"

"He is in jail because of you," I gave him an odd look. "In a way." He added. "And your point is?" He gestured me to stop. "Let me finish. He needs you. Just go and check on him...speak to him. I'll give you a ride."

"But I'm with you now, Colton." I sulked. "Yes, but it doesn't mean you should make someone suffer."

I frowned. "Aren't you afraid?" I questioned, hands on my hips. "Afraid of what?" He asked. I thought for a while. "But what if I cheat on you? Like if I kissed him or he kissed me..."

He did his famous half-smirk. "I trust you well enough not to be afraid of such." I sighed, sitting properly. "Why?!" I cried.

He chuckled. "For me?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows at me. I giggled, pushing him. "For you."

"I'll ask Oliver to take me there so you don't have to worry." I smiled softly. He grimiced. He seemed to have not a liking in the world for Oliver, yet when around him acted like an angel.

"I'll go get ready." I sighed, getting up. He nodded, falling back on the bed and drifting off to sleep.

 **How did you like this chapter. This was more of a Coltha chapter than a Tagatha, but I will repay you later... (Wink face)**

 **Don't forget to keep reviewing!**


	12. Shades of Cool A kiss which kills

**Best mistake- Ariana Grande ft Big Sean**

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door bell. Here I was, in Oliver's territory. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to see me. Ever since yesturday I could tell every time my name was said or I had somehow came into view, he'd thing sour thoughts.

I stared down at my emojis shirt and my new blue jeans. I had managed to quickly go out shopping with Colton since I had left my clothes at The Gorilla Pit. I felt fresh, being in different clothes for the first time in two days.

I stepped back, quite startled as the door swung open. His eyes landed on me and it wasn't nice. He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest before he got ready to speak. "Why are you in my premises?" He questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"I came to ask for a favour..." I responded shyly. He tightened the towel which was still on his waist. "Why don't you ask your boy toy." He shot back, turning around.

He gestured to shut the door in my face but I trapped my foot in the gap. "Oliver...please." I pleaded, walking further. He stared down at my foot, opening the door.

"I don't really want to talk to you at the moment." He admitted, running his fingers through his hair. I nodded, understanding where he was coming from. "It's not my fault Tedros is in jail."

He shrugged. "That's not the reason I don't want to speak to you," He looked around, chuckling slightly. "Tedros leaves you for a second and you all of a sudden have a new boyfriend. I don't know what you're doing! Trying to get him jealous or whatever?"

I shook my head, opening my mouth to speak but I clamned it shut as I realised he wanted to say something. "Are you happy?! You succeeded because now he's in jail and we don't know for how long yet!"

I groaned, my anger taking control. I slammed the door the other way, stepping in. "Let me speak for once!" I screeched causing him to groan. "I'm sick and tired of how you keep on rambling on and on," He stared at me, quite shocked as he stepped back a few paces. My face softened. "But I get it, Oliver," I took his hand, smiling. "I know you miss him. He's your best mate and I want to help you, whatever your next step might be."

He smiled at me for the first time that day. He softened, pulling back. "Tedros misses you, Agatha. I can tell...yesturday, when he saw you with him...He couldn't take it." I smiled, shaking my head. He did still like me and I was too blind to figure that out on my own.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I just couldn't. I didn't know what to say. Things were flooding in one by one, destroying the feelings that I would hold. "Don't beat yourself up about it," He looked down, fiddling with his fingers. "I guess it is my fault anyway."

"Why?" I asked, gesturing him to continue what he was speaking about. He ran his fingers through his hair not knowing where to start from. It was as if he didn't even want to tell me, as if he didn't even know what to say.

"I'm his best mate," He spoke up, looking up into the sky. He pulled his fingers apart, staring at me again. "I should have talked him out of it. It's just the way we learnt it. We know no other way to react..." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Why don't you guys like Colton?" He cocked an eyebrow, giving me the 'isn't it obvious' look. I sighed, rolling my eyes. "There are two reasons why we definitely and most certainly will never like Colton," I giggled, finding him quite funny. "One, he is basically a homewrecker-"

"Homewrecker?" I giggled again, causing him to smile. He nodded. "You and Tedros have something, no matter how much you guys try to deny it."

"What I don't understand is why you didn't even live your lives out in Camelot with family." He shook his head, chuckling. "That place is empty. Tedros wanted to create a new life, run away from the past and he needed a companion." He smiled softly at me.

"Are you going to the cell today?" He nodded, scratching his head. He fiddled with his fingers before responding once again. "Yes, actually I'm meant to have a talk with the officer and Tedros' lawyer."

"Can I tag along (AN: I have no regrets)?" I asked. He stared at me for a while before nodding back. "Yes, whatever." I smiled, pulling him in for a hug. I halted as my cheek slammed into his wet abs. I groaned, wiping my cheek.

"What?" He chuckled. "I just came out of the shower, you know." I nodded, breaking loose. "Why don't you wait on the couch and then we can leave." I nodded, taking a seat on the couch I once sat on.

Thirty minutes later he came down wearing a black hoodie and jeans. I looked down at his sneakers and the black snapback he had rotated the other way.

"How formal." I smiled, shaking my head. He rolled his eyes, pulling his shades out. He pushed it in, smiling. "Is this better, my queen?" I rolled my eyes, folding my arms over my chest. "I just don't care anymore."

He walked towards the counter, grabbing a mug. "I need my coffee first before I leave, though." I nodded, watching him pour some into his mug. "Want some?" He asked.

"No." I said simply. I wasn't a coffee person and probably never will be. With such a strong taste such as that, I'm suprised people actually like it.

He nodded, taking a seat next to me as he grabbed the remote. He turned the TV on, sighing. "What do you want to watch?" I shrugged. I wasn't much of a TV person since I never grew up with one and only encountered it about a year ago.

"Alright." He turned it onto a channel called 'Comedy Central'. "Welcome to the real world! It sucks. You're gonna love it!" Someone spoke out.

"How can you even stand coffee?" I asked, watching as he took a long sip. "Helps me lay off the alcohol." He said simply.

I nodded slowly. He took the last sip of his coffee, placing it on the table. "Alright, Little Lady. Let's take our leave now." I followed him to the door, shutting the door behind us.

I passed the fountain, at the back of Oliver. He seemed calmer than yesturday, more down to earth like how he used to be. Maybe he was drunk last night. There is a slight possibility that Tedros was too.

Opening the door to the car, He jumped in and I climbed in after. "Need any help, Little Lady?" He asked, watching me struggle. I eyed him, giving him a death glare. "I'm fine actually. Thanks for asking..." After I had finally hopped onto the seat and had my seatbelt on, he sped out of his premises.

"Agatha?" Oliver sighed, taking a turn to the right hand. "Yes, Oliver?" I asked, staring at him. He still hadn't taken his eyes off the road. "I just want to apologize about my behaviour yesterday and I'd like to apologize on Tedros' behalf as well." I nodded, smiling. "It's alright."

"But that Colton guy-" I giggled, finding him very predictable. "Yes, I know. He is something... something special." I sighed, gushing as I thought of Colton.

He rolled his eyes. "You know who Colton is right and who he works for?" He questioned. I nodded. I knew many things about Colton.

What he did, where he worked, his age... the fact that his name is Colton.

"We don't keep secrets from each other." I told him, folding my arms. "Alright, alright." He parked the car in front of the police station. "Here we are," He sighed, taking of his seatbelt. "Home sweet home."

I rolled my eyes, stepping out of the car. I stood nervously next to Oliver as we walked into the building. I knew I wouldn't really be wanted in Tedros' presence but a side of me really wanted to see him and now I have chance too.

Oliver opened the see-through door, escorting me in first. I smiled, walking through. I suddenly became nauseous once again.

The air had immediately changed, not to mention the atmosphere. It was a beautiful day! The sun was shining and the sky was blue with departed clouds. It was like a picture and now I'm in the depths of prisoners who can grill me alive.

I sighed, watching Oliver who was already at the counter. "Meeting with Officer Stan." He informed the rather large lady who had a bun the size of a bee-hive.

She nodded, typing a few things in to the computer. "He'll be out in a few minutes. He's talking with a lawyer at the moment." Oliver thanked her before turning around.

He sighed, taking a seat in the orange sofa. I grimaced, watching as dust consumed the air. I just stood, waiting for Officer Stan to get here.

"Oliver! Agatha!"a man cheered from the back. I turned around, facing Officer Stan who was in a rather happy state than yesturday.

"What's with the face?" I blurted, unaware that I had just said that out loud. Oliver nodded, wanting to know what on earth happened to his gloomy officer.

"My wife's pregnant!" He lady at the counter groaned, rolling her eyes. "He's been saying it all day," She shot a glare at him. "Nobody cares. My husband brought a turtle."

I gaped, turning back to Officer Stan, smiling. "Congratulations, Officer Stan." I smiled. Oliver congratulated him also. "But, Stan, don't you have like thirty kids already?"

Officer Stan rolled his eyes. "6 and the bigger, the merrier." He smiled. I didn't hesitate to sneak a kick at Oliver's foot. He groaned slightly, moving.

"Alright, kids. Step in to my office. The meeting begins now." We stepped into his office, taking a seat. I sat next to the lawyer. She was a pretty lady with ginger hair and blue eyes, brown glasses shielding them. She wore her hair out. She wore a red blazer and white shirt with a red pencil skirt and red shiny heels.

I beat Oliver to the seat, giggling as he sent me a glare. "Do you mind switching, dear Agatha?" Oliver asked, still standing. I looked up at him. "Actually I do. Sorry, Oli. This seat is just right."

He kicked a leg gently before sitting down. I couldn't help but envy her. She had the most beautiful, long flowing hair and crystal blue eyes. My mother has blue eyes.

"As I was saying earlier, Officer Stan, my client wasn't having the best day. He had been drugged with a few things such as alcohol which took a very big effect on him."

Officer Stan nodded. "But this still doesn't mean he should have started a fight." The lawyer shook her head. "Actually, my client wasn't the one who started the fight. It was the other one who had started it, but the first swing was taken by my client."

"But-" Officer Stan was cut off by the lawyer once again. "Words speak louder than actions." I cleared my throat. "Isn't actions speak louder-" She sent me a glare, causing me to stop.

"You are very convincing, Lauren." The officer sighed. She smirked, crossing her legs. "I have my ways. Now what is the next step for my client?" She asked.

"Well I will drop the charges. I just want to know whether or not the victim wants to drop it. He hasn't brought the slip in."

"I won't be able to drop him until the forms come back." She nodded, standing up. Oliver and I did the same, watching her shake his hand. We did the same, following her out.

"I guess we have to tell Tedros the news then." Oliver sighed. This wasn't bad news at all. Colton didn't want Tedros in jail anyway. He could always bring the form tomorrow.

"Right." I sighed, following them done the aisle. They stopped at a room with the letters '55' engraved in it.

Oliver shut it open, revealing a well decorated room. I looked at it, quite set back. I guess being a prince can really be an advantage for him.

"Well Officer Stan said that the option is for Colton only, but that isn't a bad thing." Tedros nodded, running his fingers through his hair. "Oh." He answered.

Lauren stared at him before turning. "I've got to leave guys. Figure out some things to make this quicker than it needs to be." We nodded, watching her leave.

Now I came into view and instantly got the attention of Tedros. "Well, I'm going to leave you guys alone." Oliver chuckled, turning back. I gasped, reaching out to grab him but was too late.

I turned around slowly, facing his emotionless face. "So...how's jail?" I asked, not knowing where to start from. He chuckled. "How is life without me?"

I watched him, quite confused. "Your really lucky here ya know." I giggled, trying to create conversation. "Do you miss me?" He questioned, he tilted his head, waiting for an answer.

I shook my head, watching him get up from his seat. "I would literally live here." I deadpanned. He shrugged. "Becaue you don't have a house?" He questioned.

I scoffed, taken back by those words. "Actually, I got a house. I live with Colton." He was silent for a while, but then he broke it, staring at me with a dark grin. "How is Colton, by the way. Is his nose still bloody?"

I shook my head, watching him get closer. "He's actually fine. I helped him wipe away the blood." He rolled his eyes. "You didn't answer my question." He sighed.

"What question? I don't recall. I'm going to Oliver." I motioned for the door, but he got in the way. "Out of my way, Tedros." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Agatha. Really sorry...please just stay for a bit." I sighed, nodding. "I miss you, Agatha."

"What about the fact that you didn't love me?" He bit his lip, running his fingers through his hair. "Things change, Agatha. There are many things about me that have changed, Agatha. You were gone too long to realise that."

He stroked my hand, trailing upwards until he touched my cheek. He leaned in, closing his eyes and I did the same. Our lips brushed and a sudden outbreak of energy was sent through me. He pressed his lip onto mine, his grip tightening on my chin.

Suddenly, pain took over. Not on my chin, but in my heart.

 _I trust you well enough not to be afraid of such._

I felt my eyes and throat burn as I felt my dignity wash away. I tried to pull him away, but a side of me only wanted to continue. Tedros broke away, staring at him. "What? What's wrong, Agatha."

I swat his hand away, stepping back. "YOU," I hissed. "YOU INCONSIDERATE SNAKE!" I yelled, causing him to stare at me with shock. "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" His gaze hardened as tears started falling down my cheeks one by one. I wiped them away, whispering to myself. I don't cry, I thought, that's not me.

I turned around, touching the handle. "I hope you stay here to rot." And then I was gone.

 **That was long huh? Well it took me forever to edit so you better be reviewing for this one!**

 **I preordered the School for Good and Evil #3 and I'm freaking out guys. Can't wait to get it! Aren't you busy excited too?**

 **We've been waiting for so long and tomorrow at 00:00 in the morning, it will finally be with us lol.**


	13. Shades of Cool Piercing cries

**Happy Little Pill- Trite Sivan (Trxye)**

I stopped as the door slammed behind me. I was not of the sort, I was no cheater and now, thanks to him, I am one. I cheated on somehone who loves me, someone who is willing to bail out my ex-lover just to make me happy, but I'm not sure if I'll be holy when he gets out anymore.

"Agatha?!" Tedros called out from the other side. I tried to fight back turning, but I felt my feet slide the other way. My hands pressed against the wooden door, sighing to myself.

"Agatha, please come back." He rasped, sounding as if in tears also. His voice had cracked, causing me to soften. "I'm sorry," He sighed continuing, "I don't know what came over me... Just- please forgive me." He mumbled.

I watched my hand gesture to the handle. I bit my lip as I felt myself being emotionally drawn back to him again. I shook it off, turning the other way and walked off.

He didn't try to follow me, he wasn't allowed out from where I was. I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling oddly scared. I groaned as layers of anxiety weighed over me, taking over my thoughts and my feelings.

"Agatha, are you okay?" Oliver asked, looking up to face me. I ignored him, walking by. "I want to walk home." I heaved, pushing the door open.

"But the meeting isn't finished yet." He called back, turning to face me. I didn't hesitate to look at him. My glare fixed on him. "I've had quite enough of it today " I deadpanned. He nodded, watching me take my exit.

I squinted as the sunlight blinded me, yet I felt quite relieved to be out of that place. I fiddled with my fingers. What was I going to do? I didn't want to tell him, that was for sure. But I also didn't want to keep it from him.

I groaned, pushing my fingers through my raven-coloured hair. Could this get anymore complicated?

I had left my buspass at home, so I was walking home tonight. I cringed. Colten had always been good to me, from the day we met. I felt compelled to him, an odd feeling I had never felt in my whole life.

I felt like he was hypnotizing me. Every time I was around him,I felt something. An odd love or lust, as if I couldn't keep my eyes away from his.

But now, because of Tedros, I don't think that feeling will be as strong as before. Tedros is a charm, something I don't want to lose, but I have too if I want to be with Colton.

"Hey," I felt cold hands touch my shoulder, causing me to gasp. I turned around swiftly, feeling an irking consume my feelings. He softened his face. He was not that old, about in his thirties. I knew him, he came to see me when I performed the other night. He was always wearing a suit, mainly because he was a business man.

"Are you Little Lady?" He questioned, staring at the different attire I was wearing. I eyed him as his stare landed on my chest. "And so?" I questioned, folding my hands over my chest.

"Wanted to ask if you could do a private show for me." I nodded slowly. What a pervert. "Um, I don't think I'm played to do that kind of stuff." I breathed, causing him to shudder.

He pulled out a poster from his pocket. It was the poster Keg made for me. The image was in a dark place with only a peek of light which was turned my way. I sat on a chair leaning forward on it, my hands touching my knees as my car ears stood tall above me. I grimaced, staring at my chest live which was very clear to see.

On the poster it said I was allowed to give private performances. I never agreed to that and it was never in the contract.

"Why don't you talk to Keg about this. I am performing tonight anyway." He nodded, winking before turning around. Repulsed, I shuddered.

Everyday I grew to hate my job more and more, maybe it was a sign for me to quit, but access rding to the contract, I had to work a full six months before I decided my future.

I rang the doorbell, waiting for him to answer. I had finally got home after a long forty-five minute walk. He opened the door, his eyes dropped down on me as he knelt on the door.

"How was the visit?" He asked. He sounded tired, I probably woke him up from his sleep. I giggled nervously, avoiding eye contact. I stared ahead, pretending to be looking at something else. "Eventful."

I stepped in, leaving him confused. I hadn't had breakfast today and it was already 12:13. I shrugged. I had lost my appetite after the little incident between Tedros and I.

All I did was thinking and that made me more upset. "Are they releasing him anytime soon?" I thought for a while. I didn't want Tedros to get out of jail after what happened today. I know talking about that was wrong and one sided, but at the moment, I never want to see him again.

"Agatha, are you alright. You're awfully quiet and you haven't answered my question." I nodded, sitting back on my seat. "It's up to you now whether you want Tedros out or not " I mumbled, fiddling with my fingers.

"Do you want me to allow him to leave?" I shot him a glare, causing him to look at me, quite confused. I didn't want anyone to ask me about what I wanted because it wasn't my choice. They should figure it out on their own and without me.

"I don't know. What do you want?" I asked. staring at him. He thought for a while, sitting next to me. "I don't know what I want either. I just want you to be happy."

I cringed, the guilt rising. I felt a sudden nausea swallow me. Colton stared at me, quite confused. "I want him to stay in jail." I gaped, staring at him. Neither did I, like I said, but I expected him to want to do the right thing.

"This isn't about the fight you had with him earlier, is it?" He nodded slowly, but I knew he was lying. I sighed, anger somehow boiling inside of me. "This is about me, isn't it? You're jealous!"

He widened his eyes, quite set back. "I'm not jealous, Agatha." He defended, crossing his arms. "Yes you are..." I pressed, getting up. He did the same, his face now red. "Why wouldn't I be?!" He yelled.

"You've known him for so long and you have a bond," He ran his fingers through his hair. "I've only known you for a day or two and I know you're my girlfriend but I can't help but feel like you love him more." He sighed, searching my face for answers.

I was speechless. I tried to say words, but for some reason they just wouldn't come out. "As I thought." He said, turning around. I ran towards him, grabbing his arm and pulling him around. "It's not like that. I promise."

"What happened today? Why was it so eventful?" I sighed, feeling my eyes and my throat burn. He turned to me, anger boiling inside his blood. "Prove me wrong! Prove me wrong Agatha!"

He stood so close to me, I could feel his breath harden on my skin and hair. "Agatha, tell me what happened." I ran my fingers through my hair, shielding my now wet face from him.

"He kissed me." I mumbled. "He what?" He rasped, causing me to shudder. I had never seen this side of Colton before and it kind of scared me.

"I asked how he was doing and he kissed me," I stared down at his fists which were now clentched. "But after that I left...and I told him it was wrong. I did, you must believe me." I fiddled with my fights once more, listening to him mutter things under his breath.

What he was saying wasn't pleasant at all. "When I find him, I'm gonna pound his fucking face and I don't care if I get into jail too." He turned around to walk away, but I grabbed him once more.

He turned back, grunted as he cornered me once again. I squinted, shielding my face with my arms as I stepped back.

He stopped, staring directly at me. I lowered my arms, showing my face to him. It was stained with tears and my eyes were red. He lowered his hands also, staring at me with shock.

"You-you-you thought I was going to hit you?" I lowered my head, gasping as he pulled me in for a hug. "Never," He started, "Never will I bet harm you or touch you, okay."

I stood in the same position, feeling his warmth. Everything felt normal again, nothing was wrong anymore, we were together again.

I smiled at him, a small smile but it was just enough to assure him that everything was fine.

 **Yes, I know you guys hate me for leaving you for so long without another chapter (two or three days tops) but I've been going crazy with my delivery which is meant to come today y'all. I'm stressing. I went on instagtam and all somanc talked about was his book and everyone kept on talking about inside jokes and I wanted to cry and throw myself in poop, maybe not but you get it.**

 **I also had a bit of writers block because I felt like I diddnt want to complete this story. Tell me how you feel about that so I can support the decision I end up making.**

 **Question time:**

 **Should I let this story go and create a new one?**

 **How do you feel about Colton and Tedros?**

 **Do you know who Lana Del Rey is? 'Ultraviolence' and 'Shades of Cool' are somehow linked to her songs. Why?**

 **Should Agatha just go back to Gavaldon and ditch all the drama?**

 **I've been avoiding talking about Agatha's phone cuz at the moment, she doesn't have one o_O**

 **Forgot that, my book just came and it smells lovely crying right now**


	14. Shades if Cool Back Baby

"Colton?" I whispered from the otherside of the bed. His eyes fluttered open, meeting my own. "Yes?" He sat up, staring at me, face filled with concern. I hesitated slightly.

I learnt to be careful with the things I say, just so things like what happened earlier in the day wouldn't happen again. "What's your plan?" I questioned. He shut his eyes once again, ignoring me.

I sighed, closing my eyes also. I turned the other way, pondering over Tedros' situation. "I don't know." Colton breathed out, causing my eyes to light up.

"I just want to please you..." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled softly, grabbing his warm hands. "I don't know what I want either." I admitted, worry washing over me.

I couldn't and I wouldn't allow Tedros to stay in jail, but something told me it would be better that way. Something told me I'd be better of without him. "Tedros and I were never the best of friends," Colton started. "Almost like rivals. We always managed to get into the same gambling games. Sometimes he would win, sometimes I would." I nodded, listen to his story.

"Were you ever friends?" I asked curiously. In the world of gambling, it was a small world. Colton held his breath for a while. "Yes, actually. We started together, I helped them build up their 'empire', if that's what you want to call it."

I giggled, as the words slipped out of his mouth. He chuckled also, fiddling with my hair. "Right, any who... they disobeyed my rules and ended up taking most of my money and building a mansion. Real d*** heads, to be honest."

I nodded. Judging on their new behaviour, I wouldn't doubt anything he said for they seemed of the sort. "So then we slipped from mates to enemies in only a matter of weeks."

"Is that why you don't want to bail him out?" I asked, questions lingering in my thoughts. "Yes!" He hesitated as I cringed. "Y-yes, sorry about that." I giggled, shaking my head. "It's alright." I turned to face him and placed a kiss on his lips.

He smirked, closing his eyes. "Good night." He chuckled and I did the same. "Yeah, good night." Closing my eyes, I reached for slumber.

"And then you sign over there." I guided Colton through the sheets. Just an hour ago, Colton thought it would be best if we did bail Tedros out of jail.

He nodded, signing off the letter. I smiled at him, pulling him in for a hug from behind his chair. "I'm very proud of you." I whispered into his ear. He half-smirked. "If I didn't he'd be planning to kill me when he gets out." He chuckled, pushing it into an envelope.

I nodded with agreement as I sucked on the spoon which once was caged by cookie-dough ice-cream. "So what now?" Colton asked. "Well now, I'm going to call Oliver on your landline and he'll pick up the letter." He nodded, taking a large spoon of my ice-cream.

I scooped it up, cross eyed. "Look! You nearly finished it!" I whined, taking another scoop. He chuckled, licking on the ice-cream he had on his spoon.

As I continued to suck on my spoon, I picked up the landline, pushing Oliver's number into it. I waited for him to answer. For all I knew, he was probably in the shower since he wakes up at around ten.

"Hello?" A weary voice called from the other side of the line. "Hi, it's me, Agatha." I held back a giggle since I knew he'd get frustrated. "What's the matter?" He questioned, sniffling slightly.

"Nothing, just Colton filled out the bail sheet and-" Oliver cut me off with almost a scream. "He did?!" He yelled from the other side of the line. I cringed, laughing slightly. "Yes and I want you to pick it up."

He mumbled a few words that I wasn't able to here. "Excuse me?" I questioned. He chuckled, speaking louder this time. "I'll be there soon."

I sighed, flinching at the sight of Colton. "Hey." He breathed, taking my hand.

I smiled weakly, looking up to him. "Why don't we go out tonight? Have a drink or two, go dancing. Anything you want."

I sighed, quite disappointed. "I'm working tonight, Colton..." He shrugged, sitting on the sofa next to me. "Well then, we can have both those things tonight at the Gorilla Pit." I beamed, smiling slightly. "What a nice work-date."

He chuckled, cupping my chin. He pulled me closer, pushing heat my way. His warm lips touched mine and suddenly I was swept up. I broke away, giggling. "Nice job."

It was at 1:56 when Oliver finally came knocking at the door. I got up, racing for the door whilst Colton stayed put. I swung the door open, revealing an under-dressed boy. I rolled my eyes at him, ignoring the fact that he had been ridden of a shirt.

"Morning." He smiled, swinging his snapback the other way. I rolled my eyes once again, a smile creeping up. "Good afternoon. Come inside." I gestured him to come in, put he stayed out. The look he gave me gave me all I needed. "Just give me the slip and I'll leave."

I nodded, stepping back. I gasped as my back collided with something hard. I could feel a soft vibration from behind and instantly I knew it was Colton. "Here." He handed me the letter and I gave it to Oliver.

"Are you coming?" Oliver asked. I hesitated, unable to look back and stare at Colton. "We're actually leaving pretty soon for something else." Colton chipped in. I smiled weakly, yet I couldn't help but feel an awkward tension.

"Tedros will be released today, I think its better if she's there." Oliver fought back, keeping his cool. "Tedros has nothing to do with her anymore." He shot at him, causing his face to give a cross eyed impression.

"She's known him way longer than she's know you." Oliver informed. Colton chuckled dryly, kneeling on the wall. "But, Oli, I gave you the slip, so you can take your leave."

Oliver nodded. "Alright!" Suddenly I felt my legs leave the ground as I was tossed over his shoulder. He sprinted the other way, giving me a clear view of Colton as he slammed the door.

"Are you crazy?!" I screamed, thudding him on the back. He chuckled, putting me down. "We both know you wanted to come anyway." He answered. I blushed, walking along with him to his car. "I don't know what I wanted, stop speaking."

He ushered me into the car and we drove over to the police station. We were then met by Tedros' lawyer Lauren. "Great, you brought the letter." She snatched it from Oliver giving it a read.

"So what do we do know?" Oliver asked her, stepping back. She looked at Oliver, handing me the letter. "We wait for Stan, that's what we do. He's in a meeting which apparently is better than Tedros' freeedom."

Oliver chuckled and so did I. I still refused to sit on the dusty sofa, so I stood and waited for Stan to appear and take us away, which is what he did.

"Hello, kids." Officer Stan rasped, scratching his arms. Lauren cocked an eyebrow. "That's, Ms Reigne to you." She walked ahead of him, entering his office. I followed, waving at him before pushing the door open again.

Oliver managed to take the seat next to Lauren, so I sat next to him. "I'm hoping you have the forms needed for Tedros' release?" He questioned, taking a seat. I nodded, pushing it forward.

"That's great, now I'd like Oliver to sign some sheets." He pushed a few forms over. Lauren cocked an eyebrow, staring at the forms. "May I ask, what are these forms for?"

"Well since you've already asked," He started off. "We've signed Tedros up for AA, which he has to attend every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. It will also help if you help him quit all the drugs and etcetera."

Oliver shook his head. "I can't be in control of these things. Tedros is my best mate and I don't want to get him involved in things which can scar him." I shrugged. "He's already scarred enough."

Lauren nodded in agreement. "Well in that case, I think Agatha should be in charge with those things." Oliver smiled, relieved. "Alright." I took the forms, taking the pen of Officer Stan.

"The castle of Camelot will literally pay you to keep their prince away from things which can ruin their image and we both know the reputation of Camelot isn't as good anymore." I beamed, signing off my name.

"Well then I'd expect you to move in with these boys and keep an eye on Tedros." My eyes popped. "Excuse me?" I questioned, my voice high. "Yes, actually. Tedros could be smoking behind doors."

I recalled the night I caught Tedros smoking and drinking in his room. He was in the worst state ever and his behaviour wasn't the same as I remembered. It was the night I realised that he had changed, my Tedros had changed.

I wanted to help him, I really did. But him not accepting it is the whole reason I moved on...Colton. I couldn't leave him, I can't leave him. I cringed, thoughts running through my head.

"We'll grab her things tonight." Oliver informed Officer Stan. He nodded, taking the sheets which I held rightly in my grasp. I sighed, regretting the things I said.

"Well lets go meet Tedros." Oliver stood up and I followed. We walked outside, up to the door which led to his room. Lauren knocked, but I pushed the door open.

I stared at Tedros as he repetitively bounced a red ball from wall to wall. His eyes had dark circles around them and were droopy. His hair was messy and quite damp, but was shielded with the Orange hoody he wore. "What a mess," Oliver chuckled. "You can't go out looking like that." Tedros looked up, the same impression on his face.

"Can you get her out of here?" Tedros questioned, pulling his hands up, revealing his hand cuffs which were restrained by chains attached to the ground. "Please." He added. I nodded slowly, turning the other way, but I felt something grab me . I turned around to face Lauren. "You're going to be seeing a lot more than you'd like of Agatha, Tedros. So you better get used to it."

Tedros sighed. "What does she mean?" He asked Oliver. It seemed as if his best mate was the only person he was happy to talk too.

"Agatha's going to be helping you with your drinking problem."

 **Sorry I haven't posted in a loooong time. I was just too busy with the holidays (chilling), my new story and I am in Ireland.**

 **Why don't you follow so you are sure when I update.**

 **Don't forget I review and tell me about how you feel about this.**

 **Question time:**

 **How do you think Colton will react to the new news?**


	15. Shades of Cool Telling truths

"I don't have a drinking problem..." Tedros sighed heavily, trying to cage his annoyance. Oliver scratched his head, almost feeling sympathy for the mess. I was unable to speak, for I didn't want to spark the fire in this situation.

"That's not what Officer Stan said." Lauren denied, picking her nails. "I don't have a drinking problem." Tedros was now shaking his head, convincing himself that he was a man of good, but we all knew the truth.

I hesitated for a moment, hoping I wasn't going to say anything, but I ended up doing so. "Tedros, calm down." I spoke, only to be pulled back by Oliver. "Will you shut-up..." He rasped into my ear. I shrunk behind him, watching what looked like an animal trying to break loose.

"You said I can leave, get me out of this." He continued tugging on his chains, anger boiling inside of him. "You can leave once you agree to what's going to hit you." Tedros' expression left and soon he looked like a lost puppy. "You don't understand this place, man. Its driving me crazy."

Oliver sighed, hesitation building up. "Tedros, if you don't accept these terms, you will stay in jail and we both know you don't want that." Oliver offered, catching the attention of Lauren. She pushed me forward, handing me the keys to unlock the chains and cuffs that were preventing him from going far.

Tedros hesitated also. I bent down next to the bed he sat on and began to unlock. Before I actually did, I stopped and stared at him. "You're going to the AA from Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday." He nodded slowly, waiting for me to release him.

"You will stop smoking." He nodded again, quite frustrated. "To make sure you are not doing these two things behind my back, I will be living with you." Tedros froze, his expression hidden. "What about Colton?" He questioned, sounding like a little boy. I thought for a while, pushing all the cons away. "I think your more important." He smiled weakly as unlocked the cuffs. He pulled his hands up, sighing at the red marks. "It was really tight." He chuckled slightly and I smiled back.

"Nice to have you back, buddy." Oliver grinned. Tedros chuckled, getting up from his seat. Oliver and Lauren made it out of the door and just when Tedros was about to leave, he turned back.

I froze, stepping back as he walked towards me. He took my hand, smiling wildly. "Come on."He tugged me towards him, causing me to blush. I didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment, or his mood.

At the moment, Colton was at the back of my head and the only person I could think of was Tedros because he's finally back. We were met by Officer Stan followed by Oliver and Lauren. "Just sign here, Oliver and your best mate can leave as soon as possible." Oliver nodded, signing off the last form.

"I'll be seeing you the next time you get in trouble." Lauren chuckled before turning around and leaving. Oliver took her by the hand, smirking. "And I'll be seeing you tonight." She smirked before leaving just again.

"My lawyer?" Tedros cocked his head, almost disgusted. Oliver shrugged, watching her disappear. "She's hot." I giggled, following them as they walked out. Tedros sighed, breathing heavily. "Fresh air is soo good."

Oliver cocked an eyebrow. "You were in jail for less than a week." He blushed, chuckling slightly. He opened the door to his car and entered and I did the same, followed by Tedros. "I just want to go home and sleep."

Oliver shook his head, speeding up. "We are going to pick up Agatha's stuff." Tedros' eyes lit up as he squeezed my hand tighter. I smiled weakly, anxiety building up. This wasn't going to be easy at all, not when I was dating him...but this was all for the money, just for the money.

"Want me to come inside with you?" He asked, fiddling with his fingers. I shook my head, smiling at him. "I can do it by myself. I think it's better that way." He opened his mouth to fight, but closed it as he realised my attention was far away from him.

Oliver soon stopped the car in front of Colton's house. "Alright, are you sure you don't want any company?" He questioned, parking properly. I sighed, rolling my eyes. "We all know it's not going to be as easy as it could, but I know you guys aren't going to lighten the situation."

I opened the door, stepping out and entered the house. I felt the same anxiety wash over me as I approached Colton who sat down on his sofa. I smiled at him, quite half-hearted. He gave me an odd look, staring back at the TV. "Colton?" I called for his name, fiddling with my fingers. "Yes?" He answered, staring at me before smiling. "I've got some news to tell you." His smile faded whilst his stare hardened. "What type of news?"

"I have to pack up and leave..." His facial expression went blank, as if he was trying to find words, but he couldn't. He kept spluttering out words which made sense at first, but then afterwards not at all. "What do you mean?" He finally rasped. "This has nothing to do with Tedros, is it?" He questioned, but I didn't answer.

He stood up, hesitant. I stepped back, almost scared for my life. He turned around, walking out of the living room. I didn't want to leave on a bad note, I couldn't. I had to talk to him. "Colton, why so upset?" He shot a deathly glare at me. "You're leaving me for-for a murder! I knew I shouldn't have let him out because you'd just go running into his arms again." I sighed, shaking my head. "But we aren't breaking up!" I cried, almost shouting.

"Because he has money? Tell me! Tell me why!" He slammed his hands on his counter, causing me to wince. "I'm not like that. I'm getting paid to look after him, it's my job." He rolled his eyes. "You already have a job, Agatha. Why do you want a new one? To get close to him?!"

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by the doorbell. "I'm guessing that's Tedros, huh. Well tell him he can't have you...because I'm not letting you leave." My eyes widened, almost popping out of its socket. "What?" My lips quivered as he came forward.

"You told me you wouldn't leave me...you promised you wouldn't leave me for him." I shook my head, almost in tears. "But I'm not, I still love you."

This time he shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "Admit it, Agatha. You love him more than me." He tossed around a pan from hand to hand, gripping onto it. "No! No, I love you."

"Just tell me the truth, Agatha. Please just tell me the truth." He sniffled slightly, redness around his eyes. I walked up to him, pulling him in for a kiss. "Calm down, please. I love you, a lot." I whispered into his ear before everything went black.

 **Crazy phyco boyfriend? You'll figure it out tomorrow night when I finish the next chapter. Tedros is out of jail! Yes!**


	16. Shades of Cool Unmasking the fake

I was hoping he'd come bursting through the door on the back of a horse and his sword at his side, but he never did. He missed everything all because I told him to stay put and that I had everything under control, but I don't because now I'm in the middle of nowhere.

"I would have expected Tedros to come swooping in..." The built man said as he paced up and down. Colton smirked, staring deep into my eyes. "Maybe he doesn't love her as much." He snarled, smacking me lightly on the cheek.

I grimaced, rocking in the chair they had tied me up in. "Where have you taken me?" I questioned, hardly seeing their faces. It was a dark room which seemed to have only one piece of furniture... "Some things are meant to be kept a secret, darling." The built man sneered. I rolled my eyes. "It will only be a matter of time till Tedros and Oliver come crashing in ready to whoop your ass." He scoffed, picking up his bat. "You wouldn't want me to hurt your delicate body, would you?" I stiffened as his cold hands held my chin. "I thought not. Anyway, those two goons outsmarted me once, and never will they again."

Suddenly it all became clear. The tanned skin, the Mexican accent, the same brown eyes, the built body and the lack of hair... He's Alonso! I remember not long ago when he tried to kill me, using me as bait to lure in the two boys. "Alonso, let me go!" I bellowed, trying to release myself from the ropes that caught me. The man smiled as he turned back to me. "I'm happy you remember my name, now how about I introduce you to my...goons." His smile faded as he stepped further and further away from me, appearing to be darker and darker.

"Agatha, it's only fair if you know the truth... Angus, come out." A black haired boy came into view. He was tanned, almost like Tedros with twin blue eyes. He had thin peachy lips with a structured jaw and built body. "He works for me. We gamble and play, mostly in the Gorilla Pit. But the most interesting part is my other...goon." Colton appeared, a smirk plastered on his face. "I prefer sidekick." He walked towards me, caressing my cheek. I cringed, biting my tongue as I thought back the tears which were fighting their way out. "You promised..." I sniffled, shielding my face from his. His face softened, but the evil aroma was still lingering around. "Some promises are meant to be broken." I cringed as one tear slid down my cheek. "How could you do this?" I questioned, another tear seeping out. "You made me love you..." I whispered, already regretting my words.

Colton chuckled. "Oh please, I already have a girlfriend." I couldn't say anymore, I was baffled, words were far from my reach and they couldn't describe how I felt. "Oh, Aggie, don't cry." He grabbed my jaw, throwing it his way so we were both looking into each others eyes. As much as I wanted to feel hatred, I just couldn't because I loved him.

"It'll get better soon." His smile was so misleading, as if the words that rolled off his tongue were lies...all lies. "I-I-I can't believe you and I won't." He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Of course you can't. I betrayed you!" I sighed, biting my lip. "I hope you rot, Colton...I hope you rot!" He swivelled back to my direction, grabbing my jaw and squeezed it tight. "Well then we can rot together. Just the two of us." I scoffed, rolling my eyes. He broke the grasp he had on me and walked away.

"I bet everything is a lie then, isn't it?" I hissed. He didn't answer me but continued walking away from me...

"I can't believe how stupid I am..." I muttered, hoping the tears would dry. "Oliver and Tedros were warning me all this time and I shot them down... I- they were saving me from danger and now I've fallen into it." I sniffled, not noticing Angus was still there. "Funny story." He chuckled, pushing his wallet into his pocket. "You're a pretty girl, such a pretty, pretty girl. Would be a shame if you got hurt." Each step her took, he just got closer and closer. I tried to avoid his touch, but I couldn't. "You better hope Tedros and Oliver come quick." He looked around, sharply darting his eyes around. I hesitated, unsure of what he was going to do. He seemed so irritant and hyperactive, almost like a squirrel. He sucked on his teeth, letting me go. "Don't you touch her." Colton scoffed. Angus rolled his eyes. "Isn't she the stripper? I can do what I want." I cleared my throat, but they still took no notice of me. "You wouldn't lay a finger on her." Angus sighed, almost frustrated. He looked over to me, frowning. "What about a little kiss, just one peck on the lips." Colton cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "For ten bucks."

Soon it was Angus' turn to cock an eyebrow. "Ten bucks? Are you okay?" Now it was my turn to chip in. "Who do you think I am? A tool?Sorry, Helmet-Head, but I call the shots for whoever wants some of this." Everything went silent for a bit, but it was soon broken when Colton began to laugh hysterically. "Deal." Angus pulled out a tenner, handing it to Colton. I hesitated a bit before I felt soft lips touch mine. I pulled back, accidentally butting heads with him. I groaned and so did he. "That's what you get." I said through a wince. "Never ever do that again." I threatened.

Soon it was just me in the room, nobody to keep me company. All I wanted at the moment was to be in his arms, holding him as he kept me safe and away from...well from Colton. This was all happening too fast...but in the end it was all my fault. They weren't wrong- Oliver wasn't wrong. It wasn't natural to fall for someone in less than a day. I scoffed, noticing the irony. I was no Disney princess, these things just don't happen.

I shut my eyes, hoping to catch slumber but that soon ended when a deathening sound was made. I smiled, hope forming in my heart, but that soon left when I heard the gun shot, two. I heard two gun shots coming from the room ahead. I bowed my head, finally breaking down. Hope was lost and I'm pretty sure I'm not getting out of this mess.

"Agatha?!" A voice called. I kept silent, knowing I had heard that voice before. I didn't want to see what he did to my friends, I didn't want to see the evil Colton had done. "Agatha?! Agatha, where are you?" The voice called out again. My head shot up because that wasn't Colton, it wasn't Colton at all, it was Tedros. "Um, I am here! Can you come quickly!" I shouted back, hoping they'd come quickly to save me from probable death.

The door swung open, two shades forming. "Why is it so dark?" Another voice grumbled, stepping away from the light. I smiled, recalling the person who owned that voice. "I don't know...Agatha?" I sighed, listening to his hectic calls for me. "I'm here." I shouted back, hoping he had heard me.

His shadow came into view, more vivid as seconds went by. "I was so worried," He grumbled, trying to untie the knot, but then he looked up. "Agatha why are you crying? What did that ass do to you?(!)" His question was almost like a yell, but it made me feel calm because he came like I thought he would. He was my night in shining armour. I shook my head, sniffling. "Nothing." I mumbled.

"I told you, but you wouldn't listen." Oliver smiled, coming into view. Tedros rolled his eyes, turning to face him. "It doesn't matter anymore, leave it at that, okay?" I shurugged, smiling at Oliver. "But he's right. I'm sorry guys, I'm sorry I didn't listen. I was just- I was just mad at you and I didn't want to hear a thing just in case it was true. I was in denial." Tedros smiled softly, squeezing my hands. "That's in the past, Agatha. It's all in the pass and we'll never have to speak of it again." I smiled, tears swelling.

"Not quite yet, lovebirds." A voice spoke from behind. Oliver turned his back, his face falling.

"Great, your phyco boyfriend is here."

 **Guys do not think this story is over we still have a lot of chapters to go until the end of this story because lots of things haven't been cleared out of the way yet.**


	17. Shades of Cool To never forget

_**SHADES OF COOL TO NEVER FORGET**_

"You guys came," He sneered, walking towards us. I gulped, noticing the wrench he held in his hand. "We were starting to think you didn't care as much." He ﬂipped it around, ﬁddling with it. Oliver rolled his eyes, pushing his weapon further into his pocket. "Well we're here now. What's the worry?" Colton scoffed, still not paying attention to him, but Tedros.

"And who are you?" He questioned, turning around to face Colton. "Night in shining armour?" Tedros rolled his eyes, failing to untie the knot. "Oh, don't even try it. I beat you up once, I can do it again." He spat at him. Colton grimaced, quite embarrassed. "Well that was one against one, now I have three."

"I can take Alonso and his goons. You're not as strong as you think you are." Someone scoffed. I wasn't able to see who it was, but it was quite obvious. "You may have tricked me once, but never again. Angus, pass me the gun." Both Oliver and Tedros stiffened, turning around once again. "So you can't ﬁght one on one without a weapon? How skilled." Oliver joked, hiding his weapon. Angus came into view, a gun in his hands. "We're gamblers, we don't play fair. But you're good and gamblers, so I'm guessing you only play fair." Tedros rolled his eyes, standing up. "That school is in the past, don't you dare bring that up!" Oliver nodded. "Have you just met us? We aren't fair players."

"We'll ﬁnd that out today." The deep voice hissed, coming into view. Alonso came in with another gun, aiming it at the three of us. "We will." Oliver conﬁrmed, clenching his ﬁsts. Colton smirked, walking towards me. "The lady must be kept safe." I didn't hesitate to agree. He grabbed the back of my chair and tugged me the other way, yet I was still able to see everything which was going on. "But we want a deal." Angus smirked, turning to the two boys. I gasped, anxiety building up in my body.

"What type of deal?" Tedros questioned, ﬁddling with his pocket. Alonso chuckled, clutching his gun. "Well boys, we all know how I despise you and my life goal is to permanently eliminate you both from the gambling games." Oliver rolled his eyes, chuckling. "We want to do the same with you too, but we weren't planning on killing you. Face it, we're too young and sinister for you to handle!"

Tedros chuckled, giving his friend a high ﬁve. "Anyway," Alonso sighed, rolling his eyes. "I realized you both have a liking for this young girl. Love interests or just friendship," I cringed as eyes fell on me, and through all of that, I saw Tedros blush too. "So … if I somehow captured this girl, I would be able to lure you boys to me." I could see Tedros boiling hot, anger inside his blood. "So you decided to make this-this cunt lie to her! You guys are sick!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Colton smirked, twirling his wrench around. "It is called acting, ever heard of it?" Tedros growled, eager to pull out his weapon. "Colton don't even dare because I won't hesitated to beat the shit out of you."

"Calm down, dude." Oliver slapped him on the chest lightly, listening to what Alonso had to say. "Colton made a move and to my surprise, in less than twenty-four hours she was already wrapped around his ﬁngers." I sighed, listening to the tiny snickers made from Angus and none other than Colton. "When Colton would kidnap Agatha, I would wait for you both to arrive." Oliver nodded, whispering to Tedros. "Then we'd like to make a deal. You have done most of the planning."

Alonso cocked an eyebrow, but soon enough he gave in to the two boys. "Alright...What is it?" He questioned, ready for whatever would hit him. "If we win, we get to release Agatha AND get twenty-ﬁve percent of every gambling game you win," Colton's mouth dropped and so did Angus'. Oliver chuckled, looking at the two boys. "Better close your mouths before a ﬂy gets inside." The two boys slammed it shut, giving him death glares, yet he shook them off. "If you win, we'll quit gambling forever." Now it was Alonso's time to smile. "I've been waiting for this proposal for more than a year now."

"We're still kids, do not get ahead of yourself." Oliver joked. Tedros chuckled, punching his friend in the arm before sending me a wink. I smiled, yet inside I was so confused. What did he mean? "Without weapons." He called out, staring at Colton. He sighed, throwing his wrench onto the ground. "Well then, she can't say or see a thing." He responded, grabbing two cloths. Oliver turned to him, quite confused. "I don't want her getting involved in anything." The two boys nodded, yet Tedros didn't hesitate to give me an apologetic smile. I rolled my eyes, stiffening as Colton came closer.

Through it all, I could see Tedros gritting his teeth. I knew from the start he never liked him, but now I know he has a reason too. "Stay still, Aggie." He cooed, pulling a half-smirk. At that moment, I felt my heart melt, but in less than a second, I felt pain. My heart started to ache, and I could already feel my throat starting to throb. I wasn't going to cry, not now. "Don't talk to me." I hissed as he tied cloth around my mouth. I grimaced whilst his face lacked emotion. Soon enough, he tied my eyes, unaware that I could still see everything that was going on.

I decided it was best I kept my mouth shut, even though I had no choice. If he found out that I could see, who knows what he'd do.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Colton sighed. "Alright, come here, Helmet-head." Tedros chuckled, clenching his ﬁsts. It then hit me that I would rather have my eyes shielded from what looked like it wasting to become The Hunger Games. Colton was hurt pretty badly the last time, not that I care, but Tedros can be a beast.

Alonso thought it would be best to escape from this drama, meaning you never know the crazy things he would pull when nobody was looking. "Don't upset me boys." He bellowed before disappearing. "We won't, boss." Angus rasped before throwing a punch at Oliver, who caught it. He grasped Angus' hand, crushing it with his bare hands. "Would you mind swapping, mate? I'll have him done in the next ﬁve minutes, and I don't want to go to jail." Tedros snickered, staring at Colton who was still making his way up to him. "Nope, I'll enjoy squeezing blood out of this one." I didn't think I was the only one who saw color drain from Colton's face, and I couldn't help but grin. "Fine, but make sure he signs the slip in the hospital." Oliver pushed him on to the ground, watching him groan in pain.

"That was pathetic," Colton chuckled, looking at Angus on the ground. Tedros rolled his eyes, smiling with triumpth. "You had a girl stick up for you when I only punched your nose." Colton turned a shade of red. Could it have been that he over exaggerated in the police station? I wouldn't be surprised; Colton took longer than any of us when he was explaining what happened to him in the police station. Colton took a swing for Tedros in the face, who managed to dodge it. "Is that all you got, bad boy?" Tedros mocked, nudging him slightly. Colton grimaced. "I don't know what you see in that girl, seriously. All she cares about is money. I thought she was different, but she was ready to leave me for you in just a second." Tedros smirked, throwing a punch. "Great, you don't deserve a soul like hers. I don't even deserve her, she's perfect." I couldn't help but blush as those words slipped out of his mouth. "I don't care anyway, I have a girlfriend." Tedros cocked an eyebrow, stopping. He then punched him in the gut. "That's for being a jerk!" He rasped before punching him again. "And that's for toying with her emotions."

Colton fell to the ground, clutching his gut. He grimaced, opening his eyes again to speak. "She's a joke! She doesn't love you, she loves me and we both know it." Tedros growled, kicking him. "How do you know that?" He questioned. Colton turned to me, getting up, but Tedros pushed him back down.

"Don't you see the way she looks at me? She told me so herself." Tedros scoffed. "Before or after you kidnapped her?" Colton pushed his foot away. "After. She wants me, not you. So why ﬁght for her anyway? Quit gambling, leave her, and kill her yourself." Tedros stopped, stepping back, his eyes darting at me. "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! WHY LISTEN TO SOMEONE WHO-WHO WOULD SELL ME TO ANOTHER PERSON?" Tedros' eyes lit up again. "He what?"

Angus looked up, throwing Oliver the other way. "I paid a tenner to give her a little bit of this!" Tedros turned back to Colton who had gotten up. He punched him in the gut, sending him ﬂying, but he didn't hit the ground. "You let this pervert touch her? I knew it! You are sick!" Tedros punched him again, this time on the nose. "Do you know what a tenner can get me?" Tedros scoffed, scanning his face. "Gonna call the police on me?"

Angus cornered Oliver, throwing another punch at him. He grimaced, trying to get up, but he couldn't. I could feel my heart drop as Oliver's eyelids started to close. He tried to keep them open, ﬁghting with them. "Goodnight, Oli." Angus chuckled. Oliver smiled as well, ﬁddling with his pocket. "You can sleep with me too." Angus stared at him, quite confused. Oliver pulled out a gun, pointing it at Angus' forehead. I gasped, turning my head to see a dark ﬁgure behind me. It took me long enough to ﬁgure out who it was, and what exactly this man was holding in his grip. "OLIVER, DON'T SHOOT!" But it was too late.

Oliver had pulled the trigger, his eyelids winning. He shut his eyes at the same time Angus fell to the ground. Tedros yelled, running for his friend, not noticing the other trigger which was pulled.

 **Thanks to Lizlen for editing my story today, she saved me a lot of work!**

 **I'll be uploading again tomorrow.**


	18. Shades of Cool Almost Functional

SHADES OF COOL ALMOST SLIGHTLY FUNCTIONAL

Is it odd that all I can here is a deafening beep? This noise has been going on for more than I can remember, mostly because I don't remember anything. The last memory that I can recall is Angus getting shot by Oliver. But at the moment, they are the least of my problems. I couldn't think straight, neither could I move any parts of my body. I didn't feel the certain urge to panic, but instead I lay there, because that's what I've wanted to do for a long time.

"I'll just inject this into her veins, give her a tiny boost." A deep voice informed. I sighed, breathing out. I had no idea where I was, yet I wasn't bothered to have my eyes flutter open, asking the same dumb questions Disney princesses ask. 'Where am I?' Not today, I'd just have to figure it out myself. I felt a sudden pain in my right arm, leaving this uneasy feeling. It was almost like I wanted to vomit or faint, yet this sudden pain gave me what seemed like new life, strength.

I opened one eye first, then the other, scanning the room. I was confused at first, trying to figure out where exactly I was, but then, soon, I just gave up. I cringed as a pang of pain went straight to my head. My eyesight began to start focus, giving me an odd sick feeling. "Wait, Doc! She's falling asleep again." Another voice called. I could hear the hesitation and frustration in his voice, all at once. Something started to tap the right side of my cheek over and over again. As the taps continued, they became harder and harder.

"Would you quit it?" I muttered, failing to lift my hand and slap whatever was disturbing me. The room went silent for a while, allowing me to close my eyes once again. I sighed, enjoying the solitude I was getting. I don't like annoyances, especially when it involves me. I don't like it when I'm eating, drinking, having a conversation, enjoying solace, and especially when I've just woken up.

"Agatha, open your eyes." The voice told me. It was more of an order, yet his voice was so calming and caring. The only downside to his voice was the fact that every time he spoke, I would feel a sudden pain in the right side of my brain as if I couldn't figure out exactly who he was. I opened my eyes again staring into blue crystal eyes. "Great, you're awake." I didn't move a muscle, still in the mood for sleep. "I'd rather be asleep." I murmured to him, causing him to smile. I scanned his face, remembering every little detail. "The doctor did say it would take you a bit to catch on since you had a blow in the head. I'm Tedros. Does that jog a memory?"

Now I remember! It all came back to me in little pieces. Oliver had almost lost a fight with Angus. He decided it would be best if they both lost and shot him right in the head! Alonso also wasn't having it, he thought if he targeted me, Oliver would drop the gun, but Oliver didn't even notice a thing. I suffered a blow in the head, and now I'm here...in the hospital. "Is Oliver okay?" I questioned, staring into his eyes. "He's fine; I checked on him this morning. I don't want you to worrying about anything today, okay?" I nodded, cringing as another discomfort was set off at the side of myhead. "Sorry about that, now, you can get all the rest you need." I nodded, watching him get up from his chair. "Bye..." I mumbled. He turned around, giving me an odd smile before leaving.

This didn't make any sense though. If I was shot in the head, I would have been dead a long time ago. Instantly,I would have lost my life along with the world because my brain would have stopped functioning almost immediately. "Oh, yes," The doctor said, walking up to me along with a clipboard. "According to your friend, you passed out before the bullet was even able to touch you. The bullet went right past you, but you fell back on your chair and hurt your head pretty badly." I nodded, not wanting to say anymore.

It helped for people to answer my questions for me without me even asking because I can avoid the short yet painful shocks in my brain. I lay there, quite irritated by the fact I couldn't get back to sleep. "Doc?" I called, hoping he heard me. "I-um-well, how long will I be here?" I questioned, another shock going through my brain. I groaned, struggling to get my hand to massage my head. "If everything goes smoothly, you will be home by tomorrow morning. But take it easy..." He handed me a glass of water. It took me more than ten seconds to get a grasp on it, but then it slid underneath my fingers and fell onto the ground.

I sighed giving an apologetic smile. He nodded, seeming to not be as annoyed as I would have been. "Its alright. This happens all the time. You'd think I'd have learnt by now." I giggled, closing my eyes, but then soon opened them again when a knock was made on the door. "Hi, guys." Tedros greeted, walking in. He had something in his hands, a square box. "Hi." I greeted. "That was quick, don't you think?" I joked, watching him sit beside me. "It was really quick, mostly because Oliver hasn't woken up yet. He must be really tired." He chuckled nervously, quite uneasy. He seemed to be quite worried for his friend and under a lot of stress. "Its been a busy three days," He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "My closest friends are both in the hospital and, the house is empty. I just got out of jail, I'm supposed to be having fun." Suddenly, I felt a bit guilty. In the end, it was my fault that Oliver is unconscious in the hospital and Tedros is left running around for the both of us.

"At least the trouble is gone." I sighed, hoping he'd agree. He nodded, smiling at me. Tedros then grabbed my hand, squeezing it. "Meaning there is more time for us." I could feel my ears burn as the words 'us' rolled off his tongue. "What does that mean?" I questioned, kicking in 'Clueless Agatha'. I haven't even gotten out of hospital, and he's putting so much pressure on me.

To be honest, since I've been awake, I can't help but think about Colton. Everything had happened too fast. He was my rock when Tedros and I had that argument, and that's probably the reason why I loved him as much. He made me feel loved again. He made me feel the same feeling I had when I was with Tedros. He offered to give me a home, and he was willing to bail my Ex out of prison. But then I had to accept the fact that it was all a lie.

"What ever happened to Colton?" I questioned, watching his face fall. He sighed, thinking for a while. "Actually, we decided we didn't want to get the police involved in this matter since somebody died in the process...so Colton and Alonso are just living the lives they used too." I nodded, thinking about Angus. I never really did like him, mostly because he paid a tenner to kiss me, but witnessing his death suddenly makes me feel sorry for him.

"What about Angus?" I questioned."He's... dead. What did you do with his body, Tedros?" He sighed, looking around as if he didn't really want to say anything about it. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want me too..." He shook his head, opening his mouth to speak.

"I had nothing to do with what happened to Angus in the end, but let's just say: he's swimming with the fishies now." I stared at him with disbelief, showing how I disapproved. "Not even a funeral? Nothing?" Tedros shook his head. "Angus has basically lived with Alonso all his life, mainly because he's his son. They cut themselves from other people in their family, so nobody will even find out about his death...hopefully."

I nodded, noting that I had gotten sidetracked. "Why don't you tell me more about Angus, then." Tedros cocked an eyebrow, but continued anyway. "Angus and I aren't exactly friends- I mean, we weren't-okay, I'll tell you what I know." I smiled, getting ready for whatever would hit me.

"Well Angus grew up in a Mexican farm along with his mum and dad," He sighed, gulping down half a bottle of water. "I really don't want to tell a long story- so Angus' mother cheated, Alonso and Angus moved here- yada,yada… here." He pulled out the box which was chocolates. I smiled, reaching out to grab it, but it ended up on the floor. "Sorry..." I gave him an apologetic smile, laying back in my bed. "Its alright. You go get some rest." He got up, touching my shoulder before leaving...again.

 **Thanks again, Lizlen! Don't forget to follow, fave and review!**


	19. Shades of Cool He's almost there

"Easy steps, Oli!" Tedros chuckled as his best mate fell onto his car. He walked over, assisting to help him but Oliver didn't take it. Typical, really. I slid into the car at the other end, sitting on one of the backseats. After days in the hospital we were finally going home. After a minute of struggling, Oliver finally hopped into the car. "I can't wait to watch some real TV." Oliver sighed, recalling the TV in hospital with only five channels. "The only thing I looked forward to in days in the hospital was 'The Simpsons'." Oliver nodded.

"Well I'm fine," I pointed out as he started the car. "So you know what that means Tedros." Tedros rolled his eyes, nodding. He sped up on the road, on his way home. "Yes, actually. It starts at 1:30, so we have thirty minutes to drop off Oliver." Oliver cocked an eyebrow, grasping onto the seat in front of him. "I'm not a baby you know! I can come too!" Tedros chuckled, smiling brightly. "I never said that, I just don't want you to come." I snorted, watching the two boys fighting. "You just want to spend time with Raven over there." I could see Tedros' cheeks burn a shade of red and couldn't help but flush with embarrassment too. "Her name is Agatha, not Raven. Get it right."

Oliver rolled his eyes, settling in his seat. He turned to me, a smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow and he nodded, making me blush even more. Tedros groaned, screeching on the road before parking right in the middle of the road. "Can you guys stop doing that sign language thing? I don't like it." Oliver chuckled, shaking his head before peering outside once again. "Whatever, now start the car before you get arrested." I jerked my head to the window, nearly screaming as my eyes landed on the police car which was rolling behind us. "Step on it!" My yell was almost in sync with all the beepings from different cars. Tedros sped up on the road, tensed. "This is the reason why I drive..." Oliver mumbled, playing with his cast. Tedros huffed, speeding up once again. I nudged Oliver, tapping Tedros on the shoulder, showing an apologetic smile. He nodded, knowing exactly what I was doing. "Alright then, get him home as soon as possible." I sighed, getting the attention of Tedros. Oliver pushed me slightly, causing me to wobble. Tedros glanced back, grimacing as he looked back at the road. He shook his head. "Ever heard of the phrase 'don't hit a woman?'" Oliver chuckled, pulling me into headlock. I pushed him away, slamming his head into the door. "You guys are such babies," Oliver wanted to say something but decided not too. We sat in silence for the rest of the trip home, but I couldn't help but feel as if something was up. There was something Tedros wanted to say to me, but by the looks of it, he'll never get around to saying it.

"Alright then," He croaked, clearing his voice. "I'll help Oliver in and you wait in the car. I'll be with you in a moment." Oliver rolled his eyes as he picked up one of his crutches. He dug it into the seat ahead, waiting for a reaction, but Tedros stayed still. "I can push you out of the car and drive off, you know. Treat me nicely." I sighed, getting out of the car. I walked towards Oliver's door and pulled open. "Life isn't always about you, Oli. Hurry up so we can leave and you can rest." Oliver scoffed, taking my hand. "Thanks for showing me I'm not wanted."

I wasn't too suprises when Tedros came out of the car offering to take Oliver in. I thought it would be a good idea if I did since they are always at each others throats, but if they could deal with it before they can deal with it now. I slid into the car, waiting for Tedros to appear once again when my eyes landed on a piece of paper. It was a receipt. I picked it up, scanning it since I had nothing to do but now I wish I did. Suddenly I could feel my heart breaking as it fell apart all because of someone I trusted. Jumping into the passenger's seat, I began rummaging through his rubbish.

Suddenly my eyes began to falter, losing focus. The hope that I had somehow restored was lost in a blink of an eye. I clasped my hands on the object as I lost balance once again, my head fell towards the window, but shot right back up when a deep voice made its way into the scene. "What are you doing?" My head snapped his direction, my face hardening. "What am I doing?" I rasped as I clentched onto the object. "What are you doing?!" He gave me a puzzled look, his eyes falling on my hand. "What- show me what's in your hand." I slowly opened it, his cigarette packet slipped from my red fingertips and crashed to the ground. One by one the cigarettes managed to make their way out, pushing another out of the way, on a mission to expose Tedros.

I gave him a smug look yet my eyes were glistening with regret and disappointment. I peered at the receipt, giving a dry chuckle. "You bought that four days ago, during the time Oliver and I were in hospital," Tedros ran his fingers through his hair, wanting to get words out. "Agatha, I know-" But I didn't want to listen, I shoved the receipt in my pocket. "Wanted to keep this from us?" Tedros sighed, banging his head on the car. He laid there for a while, his arm on the car and his forehead resting on it. "I only had two, just two. I needed it." I rolled my eyes, hands on my hips. "For what? To make you feel 'at ease'" He didn't hesitate to move, but continued speaking. "I was stressed." My eyes softened and so did my face when I peered at him. "So was I. All I wanted was to be with you so I could help you and all the time when I asked you'd say that you were fine and you didn't need it, but here you are."

"Well then I did a bad job too! I didn't want you to stress so I didn't say anything," I stared at him, noticing his eyes were red. "I thought losing you was the worst thing to ever happen to me, but losing you AND Oliver...I wouldn't be able to do it. I had too, I didn't want too, but I couldn't help myself." My cheeks turned the shade of crimson, causing my eyes to water as well. "Well know that you don't have to do that anymore, because we are right here with you." He looked down, peering at me. I cracked a smile and after a few seconds of waiting he did the same. "Promise me that, Agatha." I sighed, ushering him inside. He sat beside me, waiting for me to speak. "I can't promise anything Tedros, but I'll do everything I can to keep you on track. I care for you."

"I care for you too..." He whispered as he started up the car. I couldn't tell what he was doing, but it was fine with me. Telling me he cared was all I needed. "Would you mind if I threw this away?" I questioned, picking up the sticks one by one. He peered down, staring at the cigarettes before looking at me again. He studied my face, as if deep in thought before staring at the road again. "Do what you want."

I smiled, rolling down the window and I chucked them out. Tedros didn't look back once, but only looked forward. His hair blew in the wind, standing out like a vibrant colour as he bobbed his head to the eighties music playing on the radio. His dark shades masked his hypnotic eyes, but that didn't matter because those shades made him a lot more cooler.

 **Sorry for the long wait but here it is. You guys will really cheer me up if I get to sixty reviews by the next chapter. Thanks and good night.**

 **I'd also like to thank 'fangirl' for reviewing two days ago. I had no WiFi for the beginning of the week and her review had popped up on my Gmail. After that I went straight on to writing.**

 **I'd also like to thank 'kikipanda825' for reviewing on each chapter.**

 **I don't mind any reviews I get. You can give praise, suggestions and even critics. All of them are needed for me to continue this story and my other.**


	20. Shades of Cool And they made it

"Nice to see everything resolved again." I pierced my lips as the glass door shut behind me. I was hoping I wouldn't have an encounter with this woman again, but then again, I deserve it. Tedros gave a puzzled look, staring back at me. He made a small smile before taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. "What was she talking about?" Tedros mumbled as he fiddled with his fingers. I bumbled around, pretending I hadn't heard a word he said. Whilst he was trying to get answers from me, I was hoping she wouldn't trail behind us asking for Hermione.

Tedros stopped, taking a deep breath. My attention reverted to him as my sour facial expression softened. "Come on, Tedros. I'm right behind you." He nodded frantically, pushing the door open. He slid inside and I followed, shining light hit me intensely, yet I didn't lose balance because I was already supported by Tedros. "Welcome," An adenoidal and hoarse voice spoke. My eyes darted towards the small man sitting on a large stool. "My name is Doctor Qwark." I couldn't seem to get my attention off his tiny feet as they struggled to reach the pole underneath or the massive book which seemed to be crushing his lap. He was a scrawny man who's chin stuck out in the air. He had his two hands piled on his book, fisted. "I once battled a strong alcoholic addiction so I was once like you."

I took time to look around, eyeing all the teenage girl and boys and young adults. This was group age 16 to 29, meaning young faces were everywhere. My eyes landed on one blonde headed girl with greasy hair and thick eyebrows. She had green eyes and a small thin mouth with a crooked nose. She shot a glare at me causing me to bump into Tedros. He turned his back, giving me a small smile before sitting down. "Hi, Doctor Swart." Suddenly eyes darted my way, I took a seat next to Tedros, my cheeks burning. I was used to all the odd staring, mostly because I've had it all my life. "Kirk?" I tried again, biting my lip as I stared at his unamused face. "Qwark." He sighed, flipping through his book.

I turned my head to Tedros, noticing his face was a dark shade of red. I cleared my throat, giving a small smile before I opened my mouth to speak. "Are you okay?" I whispered, catching him off guard. His head shot up, his eyes widened but as he trailed them towards me they softened. "What's the matter?" He cleared his throat, clasping my hand in his. I noticed this, pulling it back and placing it on my lap. "I was asking you the same thing." I blinked at me, as if he had no idea what I was talking about. He sighed, slumping in his chair. "I feel hungry, hot and thirsty." I nudged him, causing him to chuckle silently. I knew he was far worst, the sweat patches on his armpits grew bigger as the minutes went by, he had to throw his jacket back on.

I turned to him, watching him fiddle with his fingers. "I'm not here to make you feel pressured. Don't lie here, not for me, not for anyone. Tell the truth." He sighed as thoughts consumed him, leaving me to wait till Doctor Qwark was ready to start. The doctor cleared his throat before settling into his seat once again. He puffed up the pillow underneath him, smiling as his head bobbed around. "Let's play a quick game, so we'd get to know each other," I wasn't the only non-alcoholic by the looks of it. Another raven haired girl sat beside her best friend, soothing her with her words. "My name is Doctor Qwark and I'm 43 years old. I started drinking at the age of 17 and stopped when I reached 38." I couldn't tell if he was proud about saying these words or ashamed for he wore the same emotionless expression. "My name is Ashley," A young girl spoke from the far end. Her hair was a dark shade of red, I couldn't tell if it was black or not. She wore a black beanie over her head and had a lip ring placed at the bottom of her lip. Her earring holes were enlarged with a circled ring which was placed inside and another piercing sat at the top of her ear. It stood out on her caramel skin. "I'm 19 and I started drinking at 16."

"My name is Dustin and I'm 17 years old." Dustin sat next to Ashley, yet they seemed to not like each other. Ashley turned her head away, almost scowling at him as he rolled his eyes at her. "This is stupid..." He breathed out, slumping down in his chair. Doctor Qwark reverted his eyes towards him, giving him a smug smile. "How did you get here, Dustin?" The boy grimaced, recalling previous events. "Sam." The doctor cocked an eyebrow, studying the boys face. "Isn't 'Sam' your father? Tell me, why did you start drinking?"

Dustin looked around, his face red with embarrassment and regret. "We haven't got around to everyone yet." He trailed his eyes away from the doctor, not in the mood to speak to anyone. "Alright, what about you?" Doctor Qwark pointed towards Tedros, in a split second I could feel his heart drop. He cleared his throat. His eyes still hidden by the sunglasses he was wearing. "My name is Tedros and I'm 19 years old," The doctor gestured him to continue. Tedros slumped back in his chair, not amused at all. "I started drinking at the age of 15." I sat rooted to my chair, emotionless. I was trying my best not to snap my head at him and yell about how reckless that is and how lucky he is to be alive. "What about you, young lady?" I pierced my lip shut and after a few seconds I gave a genuine smile. "I'm a supervisor." I pulled out a contract the police force gave to me, flashing it in his face. He nodded moving on and soon enough, everyone was done.

"I started drinking because- well my parents had split up so my mother left. My dad was a wreck. He quit his job so he couldn't feed us or get the things we needed for school. At the age of 14 I had no choice but to work, I did little things to-to provide..." Dustin sat there for a moment. The room was silent, all eyes were on him for they were all compelled my his words. I shuffled in my seat, staring at Doctor Qwark. "You can stop if you want..." But Dustin shook his head, he wanted to continue with his story, take off all the weight he was carrying. "I had to provide for my little sister and my younger brother. I used a bit of the money to buy myself drinks and that sort. Two years later, I had a massive break down and was sent into the hospital where I was told I might die... but I didn't. I want to clean myself up, but it's hard."

I stared at Tedros who seemed out of space, he was lost in thought, yet he seemed so calm. "What about you?" And then he lost it. He snapped his head at the doctor and then at me, giving me an uneasy look. I cleared my throat, settling into my seat once again. "Remember, tell the truth." I whispered these words to him, hoping he'd be at ease, but it never happened. "Well I attending this school, I'm sure you have heard of it. The School for Good and Evil... yes? The main mission in my life was to find a princess to love and to take home," I pierced my lips shut, shuffling in my seat. Suddenly my face began to burn a dark shade of red, I tried to hide it, but I couldn't. I bowed my head, hiding my fingers as he continued."That didn't happen though, she ended up leaving me for her best friend. I don't know what was going through her head when that happened...I'm not sure if she wanted to keep her best friend happy or she just wanted to get away from me- I was a wreck, a laughing stock. I kept believing she'd come back and at that time, she never did. I became depressed and angry, I never spoke to anyone but my best mate-" I tried my best not to look at him, so I kept myself in my small ball. "I'm sorry, I have to go." My head shot up as I watched Tedros leap from his chair and stroll out of the room. Listening to the door close, I got up also. I followed him outside. It was then when I finally felt my tears finally fall. I stood in front of him, wiping away my tears. "I'm really sorry, Tedros. Awfully sorry." He turned to me, smiling weakly as he pulled me in for a hug. "Don't say that. You came back, just like I wished you would." I sighed pushing my contract into my pocket and grabbing me by the waist, he pulled me towards him once again. Cupping my chin, he placed a kiss on my lip.

 **Garrh...lol you've been waiting for this for a long time haven't you. I'm not done yet though.**


	21. Shades of Cool They'll just multiply

"Tedros!" I screamed, pulling away from him. Stumbling slightly, I clinged onto his shirt, causing him to drop also. He tripped, stableness caught onto him like a charm as he wrapped his arm around my waist. He slapped another arm onto the wall as he pulled us back up. "That caught you off guard..." He chuckled, fiddling with my hair. I wriggled away from him, feeling awfully uncomfortable. "Tedros, I told you. I told you what I wanted." I crossed my arms as he rolled his eyes, kneeling on the wall. "What?" His question was almost like a hiss as he trailed away from me. "I told you that I'm not here to rekindle what we had..." Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair just before pulling back on his shades. "Agatha, I don't want to sound like an idiot. Why did you allow me to kiss you?" I shuffled around, pushing my hands into my pocket. "I-I was in the moment...I- it didn't mean anything."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. Sending me a mirthless smile, he turned his back. "That's what that was? It didn't mean anything?" Tedros began walking down the stairs, I could tell he wasn't in the mood to speak to me and I don't blame him. "Tedros..." I reached for his jacket, but he brushed me off. "Tedros!" I yelled. I hissed as his name echoed off walls. Turning back, he took off his shades, sending me a chilling glare. Clearing my throat, I took another deep breath. "I'm sorry. Please come back..." He shrugged, giving me an odd look. "For what? Wanna tell me how bad I am? Why you don't want me?" I groaned, walking down the stairs to meet him. "Come on, let's get out of here." I smiled weakly at him, watching his sour facial expression soften. "Agatha, I'm not in the mood for this." My smile turned into a grin, he couldn't resist that. "Alright..." Grabbing his hand, I pulled him along, taking control.

Pushing the glass door open, we trailed along to the car. "Sorry for shouting at you like that..." He mumbled, opening his door. I sighed, opening mine. "I don't mind at all. I kind of deserve it anyway." He chuckled, starting up his car. "We embarrassed ourselves with all that shouting." I nodded, recalling the brunette lady who gave us stares as we wondered out. "We were just in the moment." I slapped my palm onto his thigh as he gave me a broad smile. "Would you ever kiss me again?" He questioned, turning a sharp corner. I shrugged, "Will you ever make me feel guilty again?" He laughed, focusing on the road. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Where are we going?" I questioned, feeling quite uneasy. He sighed, raising the volume of his music. "Just wait, okay." I nodded, watching him zoom down the lane. I cleared my throat, shuffling in my seat. "I hope this isn't some type of date." He started off with a faint chuckle, but as the seconds went by, it grew and grew. "Woah! Aren't you a little bit eager?" I rolled my eyes, my cheeks burning. I squealed as I felt a warm nudge on my arm. "Don't take it too seriously, I was just joking." Tedros slowed down, finding a space to park in. Spotting one at the far end, he rolled into it. "What is this place?" I questioned, watching him open his door. "A park. Never been to one before?" I shook my head, following him out. I gaped, staring at the newly sprouted pink blossoms. "This looks pretty." I pierced my mouth shut, carefully watching Tedros as he examined my face. "What?" We broke into laughter for we said it at the same time. "Nothing..." He sighed, grabbing my right hand.

"Did I ever tell you that you look amazing?" I sighed as I felt my hands start to heat up. Staring at Tedros, I realised that he felt it too. "Sweaty palms." I giggled nervously, wiping my palms on my shirt. Tedros shrugged, taking it again. "I don't mind. I find it cute..." I gave him a tremulous grin, hissing as my clumsy feet led me right into his chest. "I'm sorry. Not really good with this romantic stuff." He chuckled, tightening the grip he had on my hand. "I know..." I snorted, covering my mouth as I realised what I just did. Tedros chuckled, hugging me slightly. "This is complicated..." He sighed, fiddling with my hair once again. "I know..." We continued walking down the isle, staring at flowers. "Agatha, why did you leave?" I stopped, almost choking on my spit. I was hit by a sudden realisation 'spell', causing me to stumble slightly. Tedros turned around to face me, chuckling slightly. "Are you okay? You look like you swallowed a frog." I cleared my throat, running my fingers through my hair. "I'm fine...Tedros, to be honest...I do like you...a lot, but-" Tedros smiled, wrapping his arms around me. "I like you a lot too. But you're not answering my question." I rolled my ears, shaking loose as I placed my hands onto my hips. "I was going to get to that until you rudely interrupted." He chuckled, placing a kiss on my forehead. I sighed, shaking loose from him. "But I left Colton to put you back on track. I'm not going to let this thing that we have get in the way of doing that. I can't get that accomplished with you trying to eat my face all the time." He had a cheesy smile on his face, as if he was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"But you've got it wrong. Maybe I just need you to stop drinking." I stopped, recalling the night he actually said that to me. He told me I was the reason why he started drinking, why didn't I listen to him?

 _"What is wrong with you? You're twisted." I exclaimed, walking down the corridor._

 _He groaned, opening the door again and stormed for me. "Because I deserve it!" I looked at him, my eyes softening._

He gave me the most obvious hints about how he wanted me, but I was to wayward to listen.

 _"Tedros is quite the drinker," He sighed, staring at me. "He says it makes him feel whole."_

 __Tedros sighed, squeezing my hand once again. "You know what I want to do right now?" I shook my head, waiting for him to speak again. "I want to have a drink," I cleared my throat, wishing those words hadn't come out if his mouth. He smiled and suddenly I felt the urge to do the same. "But I can't, because I'm with you." I cocked an eyebrow, clearing my throat. "It's like sitting on a sofa and you're told to do a chore, but you just want to sit around." I chuckled, punching him lightly in the arm. "I'm guessing I'm the sofa." He nodded, leaning in to kiss me, but I dodged it. "Why don't you go get a drink or something. Non-alcoholic!" He chuckled, releasing me from his grip. "Want anything?" I shook my head, chuckling to myself as I watched him walk away. "I'll be right here..." I mumbled walking towards a bench.

"Aggie?" I cocked an eyebrow, turning around. "Ted- Sophie?!" I screamed, almost fallling the other way. "Aggie!" The blonde haired girl squealed, almost choking me as she pulled me in for a hug. I stayed in the same posture. my mouth agape and my bug eyes wide with suprise. "Why are you here?" I questioned, shaking loose. She giggled, pulling on her frilly, pink mini skirt. "I came to get a living, just like you," She looked down, eyeing my blue jeans. "And by the looks of it, you're not doing very good. I hope you're not living in the park." I blinked, blushing a dark shade of red. "No!" She smiled, hands on her hips. "That's great! That means I can live with you." My small smile faded and my facial expression turned serious. "No hard feelings, seriously. But I left to get away from everyone..." She rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Right, right. Any who. You missed my birthday." I nodded, realising she was now nineteen. "Sorry, I'm guessing you want me to buy you a present or something."

She nodded as if I was finally catching on. "Well if you want too." She giggled and I swear, I heard a tiny cackle in there. "So, I saw you with a boy. What's his name?" She looked around, trying to spot Tedros. I cleared my throat, not wanting her to get anywhere near him. "I got a cola, happy?" Tedros walked into the picture, taking a long sip out of his coke. I chuckled nervously, watching Sophie's eyes turn dark. "Tedros?" He looked her way, almost spitting the cola out of his mouth. He swallowed, taking my hand. He pulled me closer, giving her a sardonic smile. He placed a tiny kiss on my forehead, noticing her hands had fisted up.

"Oh, Sophie."


	22. Shades of Cool A new game

"What are you doing here?" Sophie questioned as she dusted herself. She pulled on her mini skirt, her frown disappearing. "I was going to ask you the same thing..." Tedros cocked an eyebrow, throwing his can into a bin not so far away. Clearing my throat, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Sophie kept her eyes glued on Tedros and he did the same, it was as if they couldn't take their eyes off each other, until Sophie finally snapped. "Tedros? Really, Aggie?" I sighed, oddly feeling relief. Tedros and I weren't dating anyway, I could just explain that to her. "What's so bad about me?" A gravelly voice asked from behind. Sophie shrugged, her smile turning into a smirk. "I don't know, I just thought she'd be done with people like you." I wheezed as Tedros' grip tightened. "People like me?" Sophie nodded, picking something from her nails. "Yes, actually. Agatha can do way-" Tedros cut her off with a hysterical laugh. "That's only because you want her for yourself."

Sophie scoffed, her stare hardening on Tedros, but then it reverted back to me. "What?" I whispered, my cheeks red with embarrassment. "You're just standing there! I shouldn't be asking him all these questions!" I cleared my throat once again, baffled. Gaping, I fell backwards as Tedros stormed in front. I groaned, my back colliding with the back. "Why? What we have is none of your business?" Sophie chuckled, clasping her hands together. "What you 'have'? Aggie?" I jumped to my feet, running my scrawny fingers through my hair. I frowned, oddly feeling less of a girl. I always felt like this around Sophie, even when she decided to dye her hair black and was infested with warts. "Umm...actually..." Tedros sighed, knowing exactly what I was going to say. "Agatha volunteered to let me stay with her."

I sighed, watching Tedros' eyes pop. "I didn't say that!" I interfered, their bickering finally getting to me. "Agatha doesn't have a say in who stays in my house or not." Sophie's eyes popped, her eyes dropping on mine but then fixed back onto his. "She lives with you? Since when?" I chuckled nervously, pulling on my white polo shirt. "The night I got here." Sophie scoffed, shaking her head. She gave me a thin smile, muttering to herself. "So you left to be with him? Is that why you didn't want me to come?" I shook my head frantically, my eyes popping. "Of course not!" Tedros rolled his eyes, eyes glued onto Sophie. "You're not living with us."

"Yes she is..." I croaked. Suddenly all eyes were on me. "Since when did you have a say in this?" Tedros questioned, folding his arms. I sighed as I pushed my hands into my pockets. "Come on, Tedros! She has nowhere to stay." He shrugged, giving a smug smile. "I don't care." I groaned, folding my arms aswell. He raised an eyebrow, trying to be serious but he couldn't help but chuckle from time to time. "Well I do care. Sophie's my best friend." Tedros was always stubborn and that's a thing which stuck to him. "Oh, Agatha," he ran his fingers through his hair as he paced up and down. "Why won't you just let that go! Don't you remember when she tried to kill you?!" Sophie's face went red with fury. She turned to Tedros, not at all amused. "I'm not the problem, you are. You're trying to make her choose against you and I...again! You also did the same thing with me and I ended up being a jerk to her," I groaned for she wasn't wrong at all. Tedros was silent for a while, but I could tell how he was feeling too because he knew she was right. The only thing standing in their way of being friends was their hatred for each other and...well, me.

"Fine. She can live with us, but we have to establish some ground rules." I nudged him, making him hiss. "This is great, Sophie!" I smiled. She nodded, pulling me in for a hug. "Thanks, Tedros..." I gave him a thin smile, but he avoided it, walking the direction of the car. Sophie decided to sit at the front with Tedros, leaving me at the back and he didn't even say a word. I ignored it, satisfied that they were willing to stay at least four feet close to each other. "This is where you live, Tedros? I'm guessing being a prince really gave you a boost..." Tedros shot her a glare, parking next to Oliver's car. "What castle?" Sophie gave him a puzzled look, watching him get out. I did the same, watching him walk over to the fountain. "What are you doing, Sophie?" He questioned, wondering why she was still in the car. "What do you mean?" Tedros wasn't able to hear her but I was. Sighing, I walked over to her door, opening it for her. "Thank you." She smiled, watching me slam the door shut. Not so far away, I watched Tedros roll his eyes, delight lacking.

"Who's the blonde?" Oliver questioned, mouth filled with doritos. He sat on his sofa, crutches on the ground and the TV on. "That's Sophie..." Tedros sighed, walking towards him. Taking a dorito, he began chomping along with him, watching the awkward scene. "Doesn't ring a bell..." Tedros chuckled, mostly entertained. "Sophie the witch? The never? Wart face? Never trying to be an ever? Doesn't that ring a bell?" Sophie squealed, now annoyed. "People change, Tedros. That was one time!"

"One time too many..." Oliver croaked, sitting up. Sophie pierced her lips shut for their was nothing left to say. "So," Oliver cleared his throat, turning off the TV. "How was the meeting?" He questioned. Tedros shot him a glare, causing him to clam his mouth shut. "What meeting?" Sophie asked, curious to what Oliver was talking about. "About his job..." I muttered, walking towards the fruit basket. "Job? Right...what's your job?" She questioned. Tedros continued chomping on the doritos, eying his watch. Biting into my apple, I walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to rest." Sophie's eyes popped, now amused. "Room? Where am I staying?" She questioned, clapping her hands.

"Up the stairs, second door on the right." Tedros smirked, giving me an odd glare. "That's my room!" Sophie squealed, pulling me in for a hug. "We can be roommates!" I sighed, trying my best to smile. "There's more than enough room for the four of us." Tedros shrugged, taking another dorito. "I told you there'd be ground rules." I cocked an eyebrow, not in the mood to speak anymore. "Alright then. Sophie, you can rest. I'm going out for...something." I sent Tedros a chilling glare before walking away. Passing the car, I pulled out my wallet, in the mood for fast food. I gasped as one arm pulled me back. "What's the matter?" He questioned, but I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. I continued walking, snatching my arm from his grip. "Don't talk to me..." I hissed, catching him off guard. "Is this about the Sophie thing because-" I cut him off with a scream. "I just tried to do something good and you're making it seem bad. Sophie had no where to go and I gave her somewhere."

"Okay," Tedros sighed, wrapping me in for a hug. "I didn't do the right thing, but she is going to need you." I rolled my eyes, pushing him away. "Sophie's my best friend, but there is only too much I can take. Why do you think I left that small village in the first place." Tedros shut his mouth, not knowing what to say. "I've got to go..." He nodded, walking along with me.

"Can I take you out for a meal or something?" I chuckled, shoving my fingers into my pocket. "Unless you're taking me out for a burger and fries, I don't mind." He shrugged, taking my hand. "Alright, anything to add?" I thought for a while, knowing I would eat way more than that. "Maybe a drink...or some popcorn chicken." Tedros chuckled. "What about the whole shop?" I nudged him. "Dont be silly! That's no where near enough." He smiled, kissing my forehead. I sighed, looking at my scrawny hands. "I don't understand how you can be so thin after everything you eat." He mumbled. I shrugged, craving a double cheese burger. "High metabolism..."

"Happy?" Tedros questioned as he watched me eat. I lifted my head, staring at him, my mouth filled with burger meat. "What?" I questioned as I watched bread crumbs fall to the table. Tedros chuckled as he pulled out his phone. "We've got to leave soon. Oliver can't come, so I guess you're my gambling buddy." My eyes popped. "Really?" I swallowed my burger, taking a sip out of my sprite. "But you're going to have to change." I rolled my eyes, pulling out my wallet. "Well then I'd have to go shopping. I don't have any 'feminine' clothing." Tedros shook his head, taking my wallet. "Why go to a shopping centre when you have Sophie?" I chuckled, looking at my half eaten apple pie and fries. "I don't think I can finish this at all." I stretched my arm, squealing as I dipped my elbow into barbeque sauce. Tedros chuckled, passing me a napkin. "I didn't think you would."

He got up, pushing his phone into his pocket. "Come on, let's go." I nodded, following him outside. I couldn't help but feel excited, too excited. "I can't wait to gamble!" I squealed, feeling light on my feet. Tedros chortled, grabbing me. "Alright, eager beaver." I cringed as I felt my belly churn inside. "I think I'm going to be sick." I sniffled, mumbling words into his chest. "You're still coming with me though. I need a tiny sidekick." I rolled my eyes, realising my polo shirt was stained with sauce. I stuck my index finger into my mouth, pulling it out only to rub it on my shirt. "It smudged..." I hissed, tempted to take my shirt off and toss it into the bin. "Come on..." Tedros sighed, walking the direction of out house.

Tedros pushed the door open, revealing Oliver. He hadn't moved from his position all day, he continued munching on his doritos, watching Comedy Central 'Impractical Jokers'. He looked up, smiling. "Where have you two been?" He questioned. Tedros shrugged, leaving me. He walked over to Oliver, stealing a crisp from him. "I'm only allowing you because we are mates," Tedros cocked an eyebrow. "And because I can't walk at the moment." I giggled, walking up the stairs. I sighed, hands on my handle. I didn't know what to expect really. I hadn't been in this room in so long and it could have changed.

Turning the knob, I pushed it open, almost screaming. "What have you done?" I croaked, closing it. I stared at the pink walls and the heart shaped bed. "Whilst you were gone, I learnt room decorating spells and I came across these. This room was pretty dull, so I changed it. I love it." She sat on her pink throne which stood next to a pink counter. "I need to borrow your clothes." I wheezed, watching her eyes pop. "Another date with Tedros, huh?" I shook my head, my cheeks burning. "More like another business meeting. I need to borrow your clothes."

"Only if I get to change you. If you allow me to do that, I will let you have my clothes." I smiled, sitting down on the bed. "But I can take some things off..." I informed, opening her closet. I sighed, realising that she had already put her clothes on hangers, putting mine in a little corner. "You can't have my bras though, you won't fit into that." I gaped, grabbing a pillow on our bed. I hurled it at her, screaming as it went flying back. It hit my face, throwing me off the bed. "Magic? Really?" I groaned, getting back up. "You're a bit rusty. You need to get your orange finger glowing once again." I cleared my throat, pulling up my trousers. "It is actually golden." She clammed her mouth shut, closing her suitcase.

"Okay...what about this pink dress. It's glittery?" I shook my head, looking through the closet. "What about these black jeans?" I questioned. I screamed again, falling right into the closet. I turned, grabbing the pink pillow which was lying on my belly. "Sophie..." I groaned, getting back up. "Okay, what about this golden shirt. It has tiny straps, but is slightly see-through. Where a bra. Then you can where black shorts underneath." I nodded, taking the clothes from her. "Thanks, Sophie."

"It's alright."

I pulled on her clothes, leaving her in the room once again. "Great," Tedros sighed, getting up. "Let's go, Agatha." I nodded, taking his hand. "You took forever..." I nodded, chuckling. "When you're with Sophie things tend to take time." Tedros chortled, giving me a smile. He opened the car door and I did the same and soon, we were at the Gorilla Pit. I hadn't been here in so long and I'm happy about that. I remember signing the contract, scared for my life. Turns out I shouldn't have signed it and should have run the other way instead. "Come on. It starts in five." I nodded, following him.

Catching me off guard, a hand made its way down my back, squeezing my butt. "Hey!" I turned around, my face softening on Keg. "Hi, Keg." I smiled, punching him in the arm. "Nice to see you again, Little Lady. When will you be coming back into work?" He questioned. I shrugged, noticing Tedros was right behind me. "I'm actually filling in for someone who isn't very good at the moment. Once he's fine, I'll be back into work." He nodded, folding his arms. "Well I need someone. Have any girly friends?" I thought for a while, debating whether I should sell Sophie out or not. She's in need for a job at the moment and designing won't get her anywhere at the moment. "She has a friend. Her name is Sophie..." I shot him a glare, but he ignored it. He took out his phone, flicking through his phone.

"The School for Good and Evil has a website?" I gasped, staring at a picture of Beatrix. Tedros began flicking through the gallery. He flashed the phone in Keg's face, showing a picture of Sophie. "This picture looks horrible!" Keg cried. "She won't get me any money!" Tedros nodded, but I knew something was up. I growled, scrowling once more. "Wrong picture, idiot." Keg nodded, in approval. "She's alright, but I want you back as soon as possible. She can work tomorrow at 7:45."

I sighed knowing Sophie is in for an unappealing treat.

 **Hi guys, don't forget to review. Love you lots and thank you for reading .**


	23. Shades of Cool To have journeyed

**Before you start, I'd like to give an apology to people who have been waiting for this for a long time. Especially fangirl. I didn't mean to leave for a while, I had just lost creativity 'juice', but I've gotten it back. Hope you enjoy this...**

"You signed me up for what?" Sophie yelled, clawing for my throat. I backed away, bumping into Tedros. He chuckled, already amused. "What's the big deal, Sophie?" He questioned, getting odd stares from her. "You flaunt your legs and chest every day." My eyes fell upon the mini skirt which barely covered her butt. She folded her arms, still not giving in. "I can't believe you sick people." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "It was Tedros' idea in the first place." She shot him a deadly look, but it was almost as if she knew that already. "Wow. Thanks, Prince Boy..." She stormed out of her room, slamming the door in our faces. "Way to go, Prince Boy." Tedros rolled his eyes, collapsing on my bed. "Well at least I can sleep at night now."

I cocked an eyebrow, opening my closet. "What do you mean by that? I wasn't that bad." He chuckled, getting back up. "You had one gig, one gig. Miss professional, I don't think that's so great." I rolled my eyes, tugging out one of my pajamas. "I do kind of feel bad." He sent me an odd look, taking another sip out of his ginger beer. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, taking another long sip out of his can. I looked at his state, shaking my head as I watched him tap his leg up and down. He was a total wreck without beer, as much as I hate to admit it, he is better of with it than without.

"How's that can doing for you?" I questioned, watching him open another can of ginger beer. He didn't answer my question, but gulped down a large amount of drink. "I have to change so..." He got up, taking his leave. I watched him slam the door shut, not feeling any remorse. I know I should have, but I almost found it impossible.

After sitting alone in my room, I decided to come out and sit with everyone in the living room. Tedros was absent, but it wasn't anything surprising. He could probably be crying about the fact that the ginger beer can't compare to real beer and makes him cough. "Little Lady, would you mind putting my crutches on the side?" I nodded, doing as he said. Oliver was a couch potato at this rate. Most people would dread about being 'crippled', only if it was just for a week or two, but he's enjoying it. "I think I'm going to have to help you tidy up this dump, maybe even your room." He didn't even listen to me, but continued chomping on his crisps. "Witch girl doesn't seem to mind..." Sophie sent him a glare and a small yelp was made. "She spiked me!" He cried, attempting to throw the remote at her head. I shot Sophie a glare, walking over to aid Oliver. "You just get more disliked as the hours go past, isn't it?" He poked me in the sides, causing me to nudge him in the mouth. "Ow!" We screamed in unison. "You're a real jerk face. You know that, right?" He mumbled, pushing me out of the way. "And you love me for it."

Sophie herself was snacking on a few crisps from Oliver. They weren't the best of friends, but they were walking up those stairs. They sat together, Oliver's feet sprawled on her lap. "So...what's with you two?" I questioned wriggling my eyebrows. I knew there was nothing between them, but a little banta wasn't going to hurt anyone. "Oh. Shut up, Aggie." I rolled my eyes, collapsing onto a sofa. "Why don't you go check on Prince Charming, Little Lady." Oliver shot back, closing his eyes. "I'm gonna hit the hay." He added, knowing he wasn't going to make it up those stairs on his own. "Fine." I chuckled, wriggling my feet around. "Feels good to walk around." He shot a glare at me before I disappeared up the stairs.

Tedros' emotions are like a roller coaster, you'd never know what he'd say next in the situation he's in. I didn't know whether I was excited or hesitant. I took a deep breath before knocking on his door. It was a fifty percent chance that he'd open the door, I'm unsure if our last encounter was an argument or not.

I knocked on the door, escaping from my thoughts as I realized he hadn't answered. There could be many reasons he decided not to answer. Maybe he was listening to music, or on his phone. "Tedros?" I called out, fiddling with my nails. I do that now, mostly because Tedros won't take me to Boots. "Tedros?" I called again, rustling with the handle. I grunting, realizing it was locked. "Oliver!" I screeched, butting into the door. "What?!" He called from all the way down the stairs. "Tedros locked his door and he won't answer." He uttered something that went along these lines 'maybe its because he doesn't want to speak to her...' "I heard that!" I yelped, managing to hurt my throat. "I'm not sure if you've noticed..." He yelled back. There was a long pause before he replied again. "BUT I'M BASICALLY CRIPPLED!"

I sighed, making my ways down the stairs. I stared at him dead in the face, "Well then get your broken legs up these stairs." He shot me a glare, grabbing his crutches. "Now I realize why Tedros hates you." Sophie gave him an odd stare, getting up as well. "He's a little too obsessed with her in my mind." I rolled my eyes, watching Oliver walk across the floor. "You know, I thought you'd be the one looking after me..." He mumbled. A gave him a small smile, making my way up the stairs. "I'll look after you once you break down that door, I promise." He widened his eyes, turning around to sit back down. "I don't want to have this conversation again."

"Tedros might be hurt," I sniffled, working into speech mode. "Who knows what might be happening to him..." I held back my chuckle, walking his way. "So help your only friend who hates to see you suffer." He sighed, getting up. "Now I know why people misunderstood you for a Never."

"Hey, look at you! You're basically a never." He shot me a glare, pushing me with his crutches. "First, that hurt. Second, Tedros and I weren't the only ones affected by that 'change'." I decided to ignore him, trailing up the stairs. "What do you mean by that?" Sophie questioned, gaining on us. I sighed, not wanting to hear any of this. To be honest, I thought she was the one who wanted to throw everything under the dust. "Beatrix is a red head now and has married Captain Hook's son. It's better not to talk about it." We continued walking, but Sophie still stayed agape.

"Hurry up, Oliver..." I groaned, ready to burst the door down. He shot me a glare and so did Sophie, mostly because she was the one he was kneeling on. "You smell of sweat, Oliver. When was the last time you bathed?" Oliver chuckled, taking a whiff of his own armpit. "Three days and counting." I groaned, running away from him. "Bust this door down, Oliver!' He groaned, giving Sophie his crutches. "Okay, go!" He nodded, hoping on one foot before putting his foot down. He winced, balancing again. Taking a deep breath he charged for the door, his arm going right through it. There was an odd silence, if you ignore the groaning coming from Oliver. "Tedros?" I whispered, hoping he wouldn't flip out about the fact that we just punched a hole into his door. There was silence. "Can I just-" I pushed Oliver aside, giving him a long cut on his wrist. I peeled into the hole, screaming. "What's the matter?" Oliver questioned, stress masking his face. "He's on the floor, Tedros is on the floor!" Sophie pushed me out of the way, taking a look. "Oh my gosh." I just wanted to slap her as I saw a smirk emerge on her face. "What?" She questioned, pressing herself onto the door. "Move, let me open it." Oliver got up, reaching inside and opening it from the other side. He groaned again as I pushed him aside, ready to aid Tedros.

I stumbled to his level, shaking him as I tried to wake him up. "Someone call the ambulance!" I screeched, trying my best not to cry. "I will." Honestly, I have wasn't in the mood for Sophie to help. With him under her care, he'd be a goner in the next hour. "Oliver call the ambulance!" He groaned once more, flipping out his phone. "While I'm at it, I might as well ask for a new leg!"

Sophie and I sat and waited for the doctor to come back out. Oliver was complaining about his leg, so he went to go check it out. There's probably nothing wrong with it, but he's the biggest drama queen I've ever seen. "Agatha," I looked Sophie's way, watching her examine my face. "You really love him, huh?" I didn't reply to that one. I didn't know any of it, and I obviously didn't want to be talking about how I feel about him. There were bigger issues than my feelings.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Agatha," I sighed, letting go of my finger nails. "Its alright..." She gave me a weak smile, opening her mouth to continue. "I guess I was just jealous. I mean, we both know I didn't have a nice relationship with Tedros before we left...and I thought that when we left we'd live our happily ever after as friends. But then you left and I felt...empty," I looked at her, realizing that she had been crying. I didn't think I've ever seen Sophie cry and if I have, I can't bring myself to remember. "So I came, to look for you and-and-" I sniffled, joining her. I never went into consideration of how Sophie was feeling. "I guess he makes you happy and when you're happy I should be too." I smiled, lying on her shoulder. "I'm sorry too. I just wanted to get away from everything, I felt so isolated there. But now I'm here...and I feel free. I'd never done anything for myself until I came here."

"When he gets better, I'll apologize for you." I smiled, shaking my head. "Its alright. Maybe your actions can make you guys at least... acquaintances."

The door opened, revealing the doctor. I shot up, taking tiny steps towards him. "So...doctor. What's the problem?" He cleared his throat and I knew there'd be bad news. I grabbed onto Sophie, almost breaking her wrist. "He's lucky you got him here in time. He's been put on medication so his breathing is okay," I gave him an odd look. "Breathing? What- what's wrong with him?" The doctor sighed, examining my face. "The shortness of breath, chest tightening, ongoing coughs, heart bear rates, short memory and the panic attacks...Tedros was diagnosed with COPD earlier today."

It was almost as if my heart had stopped working, my eyes started welling and this time I couldn't catch them. "What is that?" Sophie asked, she held onto my arms, squeezing it tight. "It's a type of lung cancer." The doctor avoided eye contact with me and took a few steps back. I stayed silent, slowly wiping away my tears. There was a chance that I'd loose Tedros ,and he'd be out of my reach once again. "But you only get lung cancer if you drink...is he an alcoholic?" Sophie searched my face and suddenly her cheeks started to burn. "He passed out due to a panic attack. According to some paper work, this isn't the first time he's been in the hospital for this."

"Can I go inside?" I questioned. It seemed pretty loud, but it was only a squeak. The doctor nodded, patting me slowly. "You have ten minutes. We're going to have to give him a few shots to hold back some after affects." I nodded, slowly pushing the door open. "I can't believe this..." I mumbled, taking a seat next to Tedros. I watched his heart rate on the machine, everything just seemed out of place. He couldn't support himself with his own oxygen, they had to force it into him with a tube. I let my last tear fall, watching it crash onto my laps.

"Sorry, Agatha...but you're gonna have to catch me up on this one..." I nodded, not taking my eyes of him. "When we left, Tedros wasn't stable after that. He went into drinking and smoking and when he couldn't take it anymore he left with Oliver. They started gambling and going to parties and that's why they have such a big house. Apparently I'm the reason he's a wreck, I'm the reason why he can die anytime." I wiped another tear, pinching myself. "

"Don't kill yourself about it. It's my fault. I was selfish and jealous that you'd have a chance in love and I wouldn't. I'm the reason you left meaning I'm the reason for all this and don't you worry, he will live." I nodded, smiling softly. "When did the doctor say he'd wake up?" Sophie shrugged, pushing me back into my depressed mode.

"I can't believe this, and he was actually trying this time."

 **It's my birthday! Wish me one down below!**


	24. Shades of Cool Ten thousand voltures

"And why did you think taking a drive to Gorilla Pit was the best choice for a crippled man?" Oliver questioned, wincing once again as he pushed a lever. "Because I need a ride." Sophie responded, looking out of the window. I sighed, lounging in the back seat. I hadn't said anything the whole journey  
because, I didn't feel like it. All I could think of was Tedros sprawled on the hospital bed, taking oxygen from a supplier, unconscious.

"Agatha, are you okay back there?"Oliver asked for the fifth time today. I shut my eyes, oddly annoyed. "I'm fine." Those two words described how I felt, and it wasn't good."I've been with too many girls to know that's not true." I managed to choke a chuckle, in hopes of getting him off my back. "Didn't you think it would be dangerous for me to go inside while people fight?" He asked again, Sophie and I ignored him again, lost in our own thoughts. "Do you think there'd be boys there?" She asked. Oliver laughed, turning a corner. "Actually, the place is filled with boys." Sophie squealed, throwing her hands up.

"We also have to pick up Tedros' profit from last night, take it to the bank of somthin'." I beamed, sitting up. I'd help Oliver anytime if it had anything to do with Tedros, he needed a lot of help at the moment. "The doctor said he'd have a chance of waking up today." It had been a day since I saw him last, I wasn't able to listen to what the doctor was saying to Sophie and Oliver, mainly because I would start crying anytime someone would say his name.

"He hasn't woken up yet, and it's 7:30." Oliver sighed. He seemed to be happier than I was. Yesterday, he was in tears.

I walked out of the door, passing the doctor. Oliver sat alone with Sophie, I think they were waiting for me. "Are we ready to leave?" Sophie nodded, her hand twined with Oliver's. She helped him up, stabling him. "What did the doctor say?" I questioned. They didn't answer, but gestured their hands to the door. I looked back, noticing they had passed me. "About your leg?" I heard a sigh of relief, and they turned around.

"The doctor said I should take it easy otherwise my leg will never heal. But I don't think you're taking that into consideration?" Oliver was going to drive us home that night, hence the broken leg he had. "Tomorrow Oliver's driving me down to the Gorf Pit." I cocked an eyebrow, choking on my spit. "The Gorf Pit?" She nodded, eyeing me. "The Gorilla Pit..." He corrected. I looked down at their hands once again, raising an eyebrow. "What's this?" It was weird to see other love interests other than myself and Tedros. In a way, it kind of made me jealous which I shouldn't be. Whilst Tedros could be dying, a new love could be sprouting.

"Oh this?" Oliver shook her off, stumbling once again. Sophie caught him, using all her might to pull him back up. As fragile as she wanted to act, Sophie was pretty strong. "I'm supporting him, that's all." I nodded slowly, not believing it fully. "Nothing...can we just leave?" I pressed my lips together, proving defeat. "Let's just go."

From the corner of my eye, I was able to see the doctor who was aiding Tedros recently. I turned around, mumbling a goodbye to my friends as I joined him. "Hi, doctor." He smiled, waiting for me to continue. "I just wanted to ask about Tedros? Is he alright? Do I have to give them something?" The doctor chuckled, placing his arm on my shoulder. "He's fine, he really is. You should stop worrying, seriously. He'll be stable in no time." I managed to crack a smile, nodding. "Alright." I turned away, not satisfied. "Just so you know," He took my hand, turning me around. "There is no point in telling people if they can give you information. They've been instructed by me not to tell you anything, mainly for your health."

I nodded again, trying to hide a scowl which wanted to form. I nodded, turning around once again. Thoughts ran through my head as I joined my friends outside. "Agatha!" Sophie almost squealed, helping Oliver into the car. I ignored her, taking a seat at the back. "So- ready to leave?" I didn't answer, still in my annoyed phase.

"Gonna turn down the music?" Sophie questioned. Whilst Tedros was more of an Indie person, Oliver liked Rap. He was listening to 2pac. If he was just a fake fan or not, he played it pretty loud. "Soph, this is my jam." He chuckled, I bit back my tongue, realizing he had called Sophie by the nickname I called her. "Well can you low your 'jam' down? It's doing my head in." I nodded slowly, turning my head away from them. Did Oliver ever feel like this when Tedros and I spoke? I'm sure Sophie didn't. "Well then deal with it, you dum-dum." Sophie giggled, and suddenly, I felt sick.

"I don't think so, gun boy." It seems they were closer than I thought. Oliver must have told her everything that had happened, not like I wanted him too. There are things that happened that I'd never want to think of again. "Agatha, are you alright back there?" I shut my eyes, pretending to have fallen asleep.

"Its been a long day." He chuckled, turning back around. "I feel sorry for her." One eye shot open as I began to listen to the things she was saying. "Yeah." Oliver sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "This is all my fault," Sophie sighed. "I'm the one who caused all of this. I was a jealous friend, and was only thinking of myself. I didn't want the best for her." I couldn't play with that, it was true. This was her fault. I may be thinking like this because I'm angry, but it's the only way I can feel better about myself.

"Sophie, we can't say that's not true, but don't beat yourself up about it. It's my fault. I allowed him to continue, I don't know what I was thinking...I wasn't thinking straight." Sophie smiled, squeezing his hand. "How can you stay so calm after all of this?" She questioned. Oliver scoffed as if she had just said a joke. "Sophie, I'm hurting more than you and Agatha put together. I've know Tedros the longest, I'm just...a man. I'm supposed to keep things together. I don't want us all to be falling apart. In a way, I have to keep us all together." I cracked a smile, Oliver was always a brother figure to me, always supporting me, no matter what my choices were.

"Then I'd like to thank you." Sophie said to him, watching the road. "I'd like to thank you for looking after Agatha and always being there for her. Not to mention Tedros, you're an amazing best friend." Oliver chuckled, shrugging. "Ah, stop it! You're making me cry." I heard his voice break and instantly opened both my eyes. "I just hope he's okay," Sophie sighed, looking at him. "He's my best mate, and we've lived together for so many years. I just can't imagine a world without him." Sophie nodded, looking as if she understood. "I know how you feel. Why do you think I came her?. I wanted to be with Agatha, my best friend."

"This is honestly so hard to talk about." Oliver groaned, wiping a tear. "I know right..." Oliver looked over, quickly wiping a tear from her face. "Did you see Agatha today?" Sophie nodded. "We both know, I'm not the one to cry, especially for Tedros but watching her was so heartbreaking." My cheeks instantly turned red, now I really wished I was asleep. "I know, I know. But I don't even want to think about it, let's go."

I woke up that night in my bed, it was 10:35, according to my digital clock. "You're awake." Sophie smiled. She seemed nicer than usual, but I didn't want her sympathy. It made me feel horrible. "Yeah, rough night..." Sophie nodded, her smile disappearing. "I couldn't sleep, I just couldn't stop thinking..." I got up, turning to another side. "How are you feeling?" I knew this question was going to pop up. I would tell her, but after yesterday, I feel like I've been drawn away from everyone else.

"Agatha?" Sophie called again. I shrugged, reaching for the door. "Yeah?" I turned to face her, pulling an innocent smile. She rolled her eyes, gesturing for me to get out. I chuckled to myself, plopping back onto my bed. "We're going out for breakfast, maybe a café. I've never been to one." I nodded, remembering the time I had burned Tedros in the wrong place. Thinking of him made me sick, really sick in the stomach. "Could do with something hot."

"Alright. Go get dressed, I'll be downstairs." I nodded, knowing for a fact that Oliver would be there, mostly because he's using his leg as a reason not to do any work- e.g, walking up the stairs. "So you could spend time with your boyfriend?" I muttered, taking my towel. Her head snapped at me, a scowl on her face. "What?" I pressed my lips shut, walking towards the toilet. "Oh, nothing."

"We're going out." Sophie sighed as she thew my boots my way. After showering, I had decided to go downstairs and watch some TV with Oliver. "Where?" I questioned, refusing to grab a boot. I was too tired and miserable to even lift a finger. "Breakfast." Oliver cleared his throat, taking his crutches. I shot one eyebrow up, giving them odd looks. "I know you guys don't know how to cook, but I do." Oliver chuckled, whilst Sophie shrugged. "If you guys wanna go, you can go alone." Sophie looked at Oliver and swiftly shook her head. "Let's go altogether."

"So," I cleared my throat as Oliver drove down the lane. "Are we going to visit today?" I questioned. I wanted to ask that all day. There was no way I'd be able to make it to the hospital alone, so I'd have to have Oliver drive me. "I'm thinking about a pancake." Oliver sighed, patting his tummy. "Five pancakes, one on top of the other." I cocked an eyebrow, noticing he had just dodged my comment.

"I might just have a water..." Sophie mumbled, her head falling on the window. Oliver looked at her, cocking an eyebrow. "Maybe you could have a bit of dirt too." I snickered, trying to forget what had happened before. Sophie shot him a glare, making his grin disappear. "Fine-sorry." He chuckled, but it soon ended as he realized she wasn't smiling with him.

"Agatha? Are you alright?" I shut my eyes, replaying the scene from yesterday. "Agatha? Come on, just answer the question." I sighed, opening my eyes. "Why do you care all of a sudden? Weren't you hungry for pancakes?" Oliver, obviously sat back, shut his mouth and drove off. For some reason, I didn't feel bad for hissing at him, I felt oddly satisfied.

"Agatha what was that all about?" Sophie questioned, a scowl on her face as she turned to face me. I shrunk down in my seat, shrugging. I wasn't in the mood for this, really. "Forget it..." Oliver sighed, he probably wasn't in the mood for drama either. "No," I sighed, not enjoying the fact she was acting like she was my mother. "I know you're all haywire since Tedros is in the hospital, but don't take it out on us." My eyes widened as anger rushed through my veins. We had just hit a traffic light when I opened the door in the middle of the road and slammed it shut. I walked away, not even turning back. I was going to the hospital, the only place I'd be happy at the moment.

"Hi..." He wasn't awake yet, he couldn't hear me, but I'd like to still pretend. "You wouldn't believe the nonsense I have witnessed today." He slurred in his sleep and my heart skipped a beat. Nothing had changed though. He was still the same unconscious guy I came here to see. "Sophie and Oliver are pretending you don't even exist," I slouched in my chair, taking another breath. "They're playing happy families and for some reason expect me to be the baby...it's stupid."

"Sophie had a go at me too," Tedros breathed out. I could see the steam on his oxygen mask around his mouth. "Yeah, who does she think she is? I've got one mum, I don't want another." It was silent for a while. I got myself too aggravated, I had to calm down. "I stormed off though...in the middle of the road. That outta teach them how to talk to me." It took me only a second to realize how bratty I had been.

"Oh gosh, I wish you could speak right now." I mumbled, fiddling with my fingers. "Not like your advice is good or anything, but I like hearing your voice." I smiled at him, hoping he'd smile back or at least move, but he didn't. "How long will you be asleep for?"

"Agatha?" I screamed, my spine straightening. "Tedros?" I looked at him, turns out he hadn't said a thing. I sighed, watching him slur again. "I'm seriously getting fed up, wake up..." I sighed, slouching again, but I was soon interrupted again when a hand placed on my shoulder. This time I knew exactly who it was.

"How did you enjoy that pancake?" I questioned, brushing him off. He sighed, giving me a resting face. "What? Is your girlfriend going to school me or something?" He rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to me. "What was that all about?"

"What was what?" I questioned, clearing my throat. "You know what I'm talking about. You stormed out in the middle of traffic!" I shrugged, looking away. "Don't remember..." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Agatha, are you on your period? Get your mind straight you're acting like a child!" I widened my eyes and glared at him, I could see the fear in his eyes. "I'm the child? You were sitting in the car an hour ago, avoiding the obvious." Oliver rolled his eyes. "I thought I was doing something good, but you can't appreciate that!" I scoffed, avoiding his glare. "Why make it so bait, though?"

He stood up, walking to the door. "Meet us at the car park when you're ready."

"Agatha, wake up..." I flinched as Sophie picked me in the arm. I had drifted into sleep. "We're at the Gorilla Pit." I sighed, opening the door. Just great.

 **This took forever, huh? Turns out the last chapter will be in three parts- will Tedros make it out alive or not. Also who is feeling a sequel? I am. Also I want to delete my current. If I have to do the sequel, I don't want to stress myself.**


	25. Shades of Cool Dirty dust and paper cuts

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the loooong delay. We have one more chapter till this story is done for good. I hope you did enjoy it because I had so much fun writing it. There were times when I'd be too busy to write or I might have lost my 'creativity juice' as I type, I'm working on the last chapter. Have some tissues ready for next week when it'll be here on Sunday or Saturday**. **How do you feel about a sequel because I see one coming along. I've been planning it for about a month and I know it'll be killer.**

 **There are some people who read and don't comment, if you comment on this chapter and the next you'll get a shout out and dedication, even if your name is guest lol. I just see the status which is soo high and the reviews which aren't. Try and make me happy today or this story might have been a waste.**

 **So shoutiuts next week for all my commenters who reviewed previously and the ones that review today and next week. I luv you guys and hope you have a great weekend.**

"Is this Sally?" Keg rasped, bringing out his hand. Sophie ignored it, knowing he probably hadn't washed it in days. "It's Sophie actually." Oliver corrected, flashing her a smile. "Soph, meet Keg," he pointed to Keg with his index finger shooting up. "Hi Keg. So, when do I get started?" Keg chuckled, nodding. "I like 'er." Sophie smiled with approval. "Where'd you find Sally, Little lady?" I chuckled, shrugging. "In the park."

"Why don't you change into your new uniform. It's the pink leotard at the back." Sophie nodded, hugging Oliver before leaving us both. Sophie and I weren't really on speaking terms, mainly because of what happened earlier today. "So...Are we going to leave yet?" I questioned, fiddling with my fingers. No response. I looked up, realizing Oliver was making his way backstage, just like I thought. I sighed, turning my back. At this rate, Tedros wasn't going to wake up any time now, my friends hate me, and I'm a third wheel.

"Little Lady?" I turned my head, looking straight at Keg. He gestured me over, a bottle in his hands. "Wanna gamble? I've got a twenty, don't mind to lose 'em all." I chuckled, swiping his wallet out of his hands. "Maybe we can give out your credit card too, m'right..." He came closer and I nearly gagged at the smell of alcohol. He took his wallet, pushing it into his pocket. "Why don't you sit next to Cubbie over there. He's great, nearly as great as that boyfriend of yours," My cheeks went a shade of red before turning scarlet. I batted my eyelashes, trying my best not to cry. I trailed my eyes to 'Cubbie', almost choking when I realized who it was. The twenty pounds slipped out of my fingers and luckily was caught by Keg. He slid it back in between, pushing my back as he gestured me to sit with 'Cubbie'. Not wanting to disappoint someone else, I took a seat next to him, shielding my eyes.

"Okay, who is ready to start gambling?" Keg questioned, his mic in his hands. A roar of middle aged and teens screamed whilst older people clapped their hands with agreement. "First we have are oldest contestant, started from when my father was just a bartender, Keele." I sighed, hoping that he'd get through this really quickly.

"We'll start with blackjack," I slipped on a hat and a jacket I found on the floor, hoping to hide my identity from the guy I was sitting next too. "Want me to change your money into chips?" He questioned, I hesitated, clearing my voice. "Nice try," I said in a low husky voice. "You won't get me out that easily." The voice was failing, it would be best if I kept my mouth shut for the whole thing. Cubbie grunted, standing up from his seat. I turned around, lifting the hat, just to know who he was talking too. "I'm going for the one in that hat, he looks like a smart one." He was talking to the blonde bimbo dressed with a red hat and a similar fashion sense to Sophie. She gave him a kiss and went to go and change her money.

I grunted, I felt angry with myself. I must say, before Colton showed his real colors, he was a great boyfriend. I wasn't going to show him who I was though, that'd be too awkward. He sat back down as I shot up, ready to change my money. I had seen Tedros do it before, it wouldn't be too hard. I inserted my money, holding up a queue as I tried to make sense of what the computer said on the screen. "Press green, newbie!" A grumpy man yelled from behind, I turned to him, sending a death glare which shut him up and pressed the green button. Collecting all the coins, I moved back to the table, slamming it into one corner.

"Eager to win?" Colton chuckled dryly, cracking his knuckles. I shuddered, I wasn't in for trouble, I just wanted to waste time whilst Sophie did her new job and Oliver stood there watching as if he was her dad. He oddly reminded me of Tedros. He seems as if he's regretting driving her over here with a sour face expression which reminds me of Tedros since he was annoyed with my decision. "Flip off young man!" I croaked, slamming my fist on the table.

He gave me an odd look, examining my hand, as if he knew me. Pushing it into my sleeves, I waited for the game to start. Colton sighed heavily, gathering his money as the others did so too. "Okay, let's begin!" Keg roared, enjoying every bit. We shared two decks of cards between six people and then we began to ante. I deposited £5 whilst the others deposited from 5-10. Colton had the same amount as I had, watching me closely.

The dealer began flipping from right to left till all of us had up and down cards. I peeked at my down cards, only to notice Colton did that as well. Colton grunted, clearing his throat. "You think I didn't see that, sunny boy?" I chuckled, nudging him. "Between us, I saw nothing, grandpa..." I almost felt sick to my stomach as those words slipped from his mouth. I was hoping people would at least call me grandma in a couple of years.

Half way through the game, I looked up, staring at Oliver who was still looking at Sophie who was being showered with money. She had slipped in the heels a couple of times, but played it off casually as if it was all a little game. People loved her though, her blonde locks were flying everywhere.

Looking down, I pulled out an ace. Ten more and I'd win all this. It wasn't like I was going to spend it on myself though, I would at least put it in Tedros' bank or buy him something. I missed him so much, everything seemed to revolve around him. I sighed, lounging on my chair.

* * *

"We've been playing this forever, can someone just win this game!" Keg sighed, nudging me at the back. I choked slightly, reviving myself as I stared at Colton. He had been staring at me for a while, probably waiting for me to show my cards once again, but I wasn't going to do that.

Colton pulled out an eight, now it was my turn to pull out something. I pulled out a ten, everyone's eyes popping. "And the winner is- woah!" I screamed as I was tackled to the ground by Colton. His doll friend pulled out a gun, flashing it in everybody's faces. My hat fell off, rolling north, giving Colton a view of my face. His eyes widened as he backed away slowly. "Agatha...? Deedee, take the money, quick!" Everyone stood in shock as he ran past the machine, stunning it with a laser. We watched as money poured out. Grabbing it, he ran past the stage, causing Sophie to fall.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was Sophie's face as Oliver caught her in his arms.

* * *

"Little Lady, wake up..." Keg slapped my face, causing me to slur. "What happened?" I managed a croak, my throat sore along with my right cheek. "You blacked out..." Oliver mentioned, clearing his throat. I examined him: teary eyes and sweaty armpits, he looked a mess. "It seems like you have a rib out of place and a bruise on your cheek." I had landed on my head with a very bad thump and everything started to become blurry. I tried to close my eyes, but they wouldn't allow me.

"You've got to try and keep your eyes open, just until the ambulance come." I sighed. It was so cold and all I wanted to do was sleep. "Why aren't they coming?" Sophie staggered, pacing up and down. I blinked twice, I had never seen her care so much.

Chapter one in are lives wasn't the best, I'd like to believe we were friends, but Sophie in the past wouldn't like to think so. When we came back nothing changed at all, I was still the witch and she was still the princess.

* * *

I opened my eyes again. I was now in the ambulance, meaning I had blacked out. I was in severe pain now, my chest was hurting and so was my cheek. I had developed a bruise there.

"Give her the oxygen supplier, this air isn't good enough..." One doctor ordered. He turned around, typing into a computer whilst the other took the mask. "What about Tedros?" I rasped, getting stares from both Sophie and Oliver.

"He's fine, in great shape. But this is no time to speak about him." Sophie scowled me, crossing her arms. It didn't feel right to drop the conversation, I had to make sure he was okay because they were giving me no information whatsoever.

"Agatha, I don't think you can take that at the moment..." Oliver cleared his throat, looking at the doctor. He nodded, opening his mouth to speak. "Emotion can interfere with how your bloods flowing at the moment. It can stop the heart, so maybe calm down."

He mumbled something to the rest, but my eyes had become blurry with tears. I just wanted to leave, I was strapped down to a bed with no information whatsoever. I couldn't take all of this. I looked over to Sophie who had simply nodded.

Suddenly a tear slipped down my eye and a piercing pain was shot through my body. I screamed, which only doubled the pain. "Agatha?!" I felt a tiny electric shock go through my arm and suddenly I was out.

* * *

"I can't see her heartbeat..." A voice mumbled, quite worried. "It's not showing on the chart..." It said again. Slowly I regained vision and was now seeing properly. "Are-what-Ted-" I felt another sharp pain shoot through my veins.

"She's awake!" Sophie shrieked with fright. Oliver stood up, peering into my eyes. "What is going on?" I croaked, wondering how I got here. "The doctor put some drugs in you..." Oliver sighed, sitting down. "To force you to sleep." Sophie finished.

"So..." I started. "When can I leave?" I questioned. Whatever they would say couldn't overpower how I felt at the moment. I felt isolated and excluded. I wanted to know what was going on with Tedros, and they wouldn't tell me.

The doctor wasn't wrong though. Every time I mention or even think of...him my heart and veins keep triggering pain.

"We don't know yet, but people just keep leaving one by one. I can't imagine how life is going to be like when you're gone..." Sophie sighed. I cocked an eyebrow. 'Is'? I don't remember telling anyone I was going to die. "If you leave, she mean... But that won't happen." He sent her a stare causing her to sigh.

"What? What's going on?" I questioned, oblivious to the hints they were throwing at me. Oliver sighed, his eyes watering. He rubbed his neck, clearing his throat.

"Tedros could be moved to Angels Hospice today."


	26. Shades of Cool Dirty dust and gas masks2

With one touch, Tedros was drawn back to consciousness. He took a deep breath, panting for his life. He was in great slumber for days now, frightening everyone who cared for him.

He squinted as the morning light shone above him. He was dazed,dizzy, confused and nauseous. The last thing he remembered was talking along side Agatha as they walked out of the police station.

Pain struck him like a lamp losing light as images and memories pushed into his view. The park, the walk, the AA meeting, the kiss, Sophie, cancer...everything. "Agatha..." Tedros breathed out, finally regaining strength. He clawed onto the bed, pushing himself away.

It had been so long since he had touched the ground since he had been lost in a dream for so long.

"Agatha..." He whispered again, pacing around the room. He ripped the wires from his body, letting his guilt destroy him.

She told him to stop. She tried to help him, but she pushed him away. Now look at what it's caused. He owes her a great apology, but how could he even find her?

Tedros yelled with frustration, punching the wall. The thin walls broke through, showing another room. A nurse looked through, her eyes glistening with fear as Tedros panted ferociously.

Picking up a remote, she began pushing in numbers, and sooner or later, doctors and nurses were pushing their way into his room.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, brushing off the dust and cement on his fists. He took a step back, watching them rearrange some tools.

"We're just going to get you tested, Tedros. Calm down..." The doctor smiled, ushering him to sit, but he refused. Everything seemed so confusing to Tedros, even though it was so obvious. "Tested for what? How do you know my name!"

"Its alright to feel like this, Tedros. You've been asleep in a coma for a couple of days. We've got to check if you're okay..." He nodded slowly, taking a seat on the bed. It was so hard to take in, it was so confusing. He felt so sleepy and vulnerable.

He shook as the doctor pushed a needle through his veins. His body wasn't used to this treatment, this chemical. It was an foreign product. "This is just a vaccination. We split in a bit of cancer through your veins...you'll be able to fight it of course, but it may leave you quite dazed for a couple minutes."

Tedros nodded as he tried to regain his sight. "Another symptom is a headaches, don't be shocked." Tedros felt excruciating pain in his forehead,causing his eyesight to double in dizziness. "I can't see anything..." He uttered, petrified.

"Its fine, Tedros. Deep breaths with me... We'll be giving you pills too. We have to stabilize your heart and blood rate since it's beating a bit too fast..." Tedros closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He was pretty sure he was fazed from the blinding but then again, he knew nothing about medicine.

Agatha sighed, flipping through the channels. It had been almost a week since she had finally detached herself from the hospital, but without Tedros.

"Agatha, you hungry? We ordered Pizza! Your favourite..." Oliver knew this wouldn't work, but it was worth a try. Agatha wouldn't eat; she just too depressed to do anything.

Sophie stretched a smile, rubbing Oliver's back. "Its alright, babe," Oliver let out an exhausted exhale, leaving the two girls. "The pizza is in the fridge if you want any..."

Agatha sighed, ignoring the two. She just needed some alone time. Sometimes she wishes she was the one in a coma. Tedros didn't deserve this...it was all her fault in the first place.

"Alright..." She mumbled, knowing they wouldn't be here to hear her say the words anyway.

Sophie closed the door to Oliver's room, bursting out in tears. She ran into Oliver's arms,and he stroked her softly. "I'm sorry...I just don't know what to do anymore." Oliver nodded, getting every word she said.

"I'm worried for her. I don't think she can take anymore of this...if she continues with this, she WILL end up in the hospital again." Sophie groaned, agreeing.

"Do you think we should sign her up for...therapy?" Oliver looked at Sophie, almost as if she was crazy. But after searching her eyes, he realised it wasn't a bad idea at all. "Maybe, but we can't tell her about it."

Sophie gave a small smile, pulling out her pinky. She linked it with his and their smiles grew bigger. "Our little secret..." She muttered.

"Our little secret..."

She needed this, if not, she could be in great danger of anorexia and depression.

Sophie and Oliver became a real couple now, almost inseparable. The only annoying thing which came with the package was the fact that they beloved was that they were Agatha's second parent.

They cared for her in a sisterly way, but sometimes it was a bit too much. There where times when she'd totallylash out on them or take flight.

"Is that the phone?" Sophie questioned, getting up. She detached herself from Oliver, moving on to face Oliver's phone. "Hello?" She answered, letting Oliver play with her hair.

"Good afternoon, Oliver, right? Well this is Moorside Hospital. We are calling to say that Tedros will no longer need to go to the hospital since he had woken up not long ago,"

Sophie's eyes widened as she breathed out heavily, a smile on her face. "Really? Damn...thank you!" She squealed, causing Oliver to jump. "What is it?" He questioned, giving her an odd look.

"Tedros woke up! He's alive!" Oliver stopped, his face was red and filled with emotions. "Don't joke with me, Sophie..." She shook her head, her smile widening. "This is amazing..." He muttered, his eyes welling with tears.

"He's awake!" He jumped, shaking with excitement. He was overwhelmed and joyful as he jumped around. "This is unbelievable!" He grinned, pulling Sophie in for a kiss.

"I know...wait till Agatha hears about this..." She wheezed, walking towards the door. He shook her head, stopping her. "No, that'll be too boring," He trailed around, wracking his brain for ideas. "We can send her to the room with us and see him for herself! She'll be so happy!"

He took his key, walking out of the room. Sophie followed, filled with excitement.

Tedros looked up at the sound of knocking on his door. He got up, walking towards it. A smile grew on his face, he couldn't wait to see his friends and be engulfed in hugs, stories and memoirs.

His smile faded as he realised this wasn't Agatha at all.

"What are you doing here?" He spoke vigorously. The man shrugged, looking around. "Nothing much, just came to deliver some news." His mood sunk from high to low. He wanted to punch this guy and throw him off the highest building. Colton was nothing to him.

"Like what? Come to tell me you've taken Agatha again? What are you going to do this time? A marriage?" He joked but hoped this wasn't true either.

"Been there, done that. Honestly, Tedros. Get over that girl, she's like a troll under the bridge, forgotten." Tedros lost his cool, swinging his arm at Colton but stepped back as venom leaked out of Colton's lips. He puffed smoke into the air and immediately he started coughing.

"She still has feelings for me, by the way," He mumbled, watching Tedros cough. "Yeah...right. After you ruined her life and made a fool of her?!" Colton nodded, watching Tedros rasp. He smirked, looking around. Shutting the window, he took out another puff of smoke, trapping him and Tedros inside.

"She's only with you for money," Tedros looked up, still coughing. "She's being paid to look after you and make sure you don't drink. One liter of alcohol, and she's done for." Tedros looked up again, trying to ignore him. "Says who?"

"Says Stan, the officer. Yep, she signed a contract. She would have still been living with me if she hadn't agreed to look after you." Tedros froze, fisting. "Why would she do that? There is nothing wrong with me..."

Colton looked at the wall and gave a small smile. "That giant hole says otherwise," He walked over to Tedros, releasing another big puff of smoke. "You're mental, Tedros, and you need help." He watched Tedros cough, his throat getting dry.

"Your kingdom imports £500 a week to her account because they think she's doing a great job. They don't know you're in hospital..." Tedros took a seat, tempted to call for the nurse.

"Now Agatha doesn't deserve that money, we both know that," He uttered, taking a seat next to Tedros. He pulled out a cigar and a beer can. "So just take a sip and blow...we'll see how she ends up afterwards."

Tedros looked at Colton and then back at the objects over and over again. "Well, payback would be nice. She doesn't deserve your money..."

"She doesn't love me..." He uttered, taking the two.

"She's a liar."

"She can't help me, can she?"

"No she can't."

"She just wants my money..."

"She'll take it all."

"Imma drink it and she'll-"

"This is for Agatha, not you. Agatha must pay, that's why you're going to drink it. Then she'll fail and lose all her money!"

Tedros held the cigar towards Colton, waiting for him to light it. "This is for everything, Agatha," He chuckled dryly, inhaling. "This is for leaving,"

A silhouette was created by all the smoke, drawing out to consume him. He didn't hesitate to cough, for some reason he enjoyed it and felt relieved. "This is for coming back..."

He took a sip from his drink, enjoying the taste he missed so much. "This is for dating this guy..." Colton smirked, joining him in the smoke. "This is for throwing me in jail..." He coughed, pain consuming his chest. "This is for almost losing my friend because of you," He took a large chug, causing it to drip down his chin. "This is for stealing my heart again,"

He took a large blow as Colton got up, walking towards the door. "This is for breaking my heart..." His voice cracked as the door slammed shut, leaving him alone in the room with a cigar, a beer can and just his thoughts.

As the three walked through the corridors, they all carried different emotions. Oliver was super excited to meet his best mate and Sophie was too, but Agatha stayed anxious.

"Why are we here again?" Agatha questioned, yawning. She looked around, trying to get herself ready for what she thought she was going to see. "To visit Tedros, Agatha. Maybe we could get some news." Sophie smirked, fiddling around with her fingers.

"We might as well go home, you know..." She mumbled, trying her best not to procrastinate. "Maybe he's just the same as he was four days ago." Oliver found it hard for himself to feel the way he did before. Agatha seemed to be pulling out the worst in him.

"Maybe not..." He uttered back in a harsher voice. Sophie nudged him, causing him to snap back into reality. Sophie shrugged, turning to Agatha. She gave her a sincere look, squeezing her hand. "Yes, maybe. But you have to have hope, he's not dead." Those words sent chills down Agatha's spine and her eyes began to water. She hid this from her friends, continuing to walk along.

Colton smirked, swiping his phone to take his call.

"Hello, Boss." He spoke into his phone, waiting for Alonso to respond.

"Colton, how was the visit? Success?" Colton nodded, speaking into the phone. "Why would you ever doubt me? I'll make sure they pay for what they've done, Boss."

Alonso smirked. After the death of his son, everything was dull. There was no happiness in his life, no laughter, no fun. All that was there was sadness and anger, such strong anger.

There was no funeral for his son, everyone believed he was still alive, and he was in the Bahamas. Alonso wanted to be secretive about the kidnapping of Agatha. If anyone found out about his death, they'd look more into it and try to find out exactly what happened, leading to the kidnapping and the killing and fighting.

Alonso wanted to be secretive, said before, but now that was all going to change. He wanted to bring every single person who slept in Tedros and Oliver's house to suffer.

He sat down on his high chair, sipping his gin. With a sinister smirk on his face, he turned to his left, peering at a picture of his son.

As Oliver opened the door, he was bombarded with smoke. He coughed turning his back from it.

"Tedros?" Agatha peered in but there was nothing there to see. As Oliver regained his strength, he pushed his way back into Tedros' room. Sophie gasped, pulling him back. "Are you insane? You can get killed!" Yanking himself away, he ventured into the room, trying to find Tedros.

When there seemed to be no way, he decided to look for a window. Slowly, He shuffled around the room, feeling every object that came into view. He pushed the window open, gasping for air.

"Call the doctor!" He yelled.

Sophie nodded, turning away from them all. She scurried down the hall, looking for a doctor. "Help!" She took hold of the first qualified person she saw.

As the smoke began to clear, Agatha saw him crouch on the ground, holding his heart. She ran towards him, almost tripping on wire.

"Agatha?" Oliver called out, trying to find her. He used his hands to feel objects again, trying his best to find them but the smoke was too strong. He backed away, slowly shuffling towards the door.

As Agatha pushed her way towards him, she felt an unexpected thrust from Tedros. He jerked her away, causing her to fall on her back. This Oliver saw and immediately he rushed to her side. "Dude! What's wrong with you?!"

Tedros breathed out, his chest doubling in pain as he wheezed. "Get her out of here..." He trembled, his hand shaking as he pulled it up. Agatha shook her head, confused. What was it that she had done to make him act in such away?

"Why?" Oliver questioned, winning the tugging war which was between himself and Agatha. "Get out!" He rasped. She stood rooted to the ground, feeling as if she had just been shot in the heart. She didn't cry, she just sat there, Oliver sprawled around her.

"I've got him!" Sophie gasped, pushing her way through. Tedros looked up, his eyes darkening as he met Sophie's eyes. "That's great isn't it..." He spat, trying his best to stand up, but he failed.

"Really? Tedros..." The doctor grimaced, picking up the empty beer can. "You could have set the whole place on fire!" He tossed it in the bin, crushing the cigar in his palm. "How did you come in contact with these things?"

"He was right there..." Tedros rasped. "That's not important, get her out of here!" Agatha was immediately yanked off the ground. "Its not good for his health if you stay here ma'am, sorry." She froze before walking out herself.

Oliver saw this and did the same. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to Tedros. For days, Agatha had been mourning and moping around because she missed him, and this was how he repaid her.

"What was that?" Sophie questioned, walking towards Tedros after everyone had cleared. He shrugged, looking away from her. "What do you want?" He spat, wiping his mouth.

"I want to know why you were such a douche to Agatha. Do you know how miserable she's been for the past few days?"

"No, I don't care either."

She gave him an odd look before turning away to face the bin. "And the goods? Where'd you get that from?" She questioned, frowning at them.

"I got them from Colton..."

Sophie grimaced, scratching her head. "How did he find you? Oliver told me about that guy...Why would you even associate yourself with him?"

Tedros shrugged, helpless. "I don't know, I just seemed desperate at the time. I haven't eaten properly in days..." Sophie rolled her eyes, knowing Tedros for his horrendous appetite.

"Smoking and drinking isn't eating..." She mumbled.

"It fills me up..."

There was silence between the two until she decided to break it. "What did Agatha do to you that was so bad that you had to embarrass her in front of everyone?"

Tedros pierced his lips shut, refusing to say another word. "Grow up, Tedros. People have feelings,and you messed with it."

"The same way Oliver messed us Angus' brain?" Tedros turned around, grimacing when his eyes fell on Colton. He smirked, closing the door behind himself as he began walking forward.

Sophie backed away, walking towards the door. She had only heard of him, not really having a great encounter with him. Colton looked towards her, his eyes lightening. "You're Oliver's girlfriend, right?" She nodded, causing both Tedros and Colton to be be amused.

"I'm guessing you live with him?" Sophie nodded slowly and he smirked. Walking towards a closet, He pulled out a full tank of laughing gas. "What are you doing?" Tedros questioned dryly, still on the floor. He was pretty sure he was going to spread the gas around the room.

"You'll see..." He chuckled, removing the cap. Sophie lunged for the door, trying her best to open it. Colton chuckled, pulling on a gas mask. "I locked the doors once I got in here..."

It took three minutes to knock them out cold, giving Colton and opportunity to sneak them out. Lucky for him, Tedros was on the last floor so dropping them through the window was no problem.

 **And no, the story isn't over yet. Another chapter will be coming very shortly and I mean it this time. I'm sorry I wasn't here for a while, I was extremely busy with exams (which went well).**

 **I know you'll be really frilled to see part 3 to the story, it's truly amazing. Be expected thriller and action and it might just be better than Ultraviolence as well. I had so much fun working on this story. Special thanks to Lizlen for being my beta. I said something about shout outs for everyone since this is the last chapter, which it's not. So next chapter be expecting shout outs!**

 **P.s overlook the fact that this is third person and not first.**


	27. Shades of Cool Dirty dusg and boot leg3

"Bums and Addicts, welcome to the new and improved Gorilla Pit!" A rich tycoon declared as he used his right arm to hit a gong. More than a thousand people were gathered outside the hidden club, welcoming a new and improved business.

"After the tragic destruction, it was taken upon me, Rhys Kegland, brother of Finnley Kegland, to upgrade the dump it used to be and create a budding empire!"

Tedros grimaced, his hands wrapped around my waist. "Can you believe this guy?" He questioned, whisking around his 7up in his little champagne cup. I chuckled, nodding.

"I'd like to take it upon myself to announce who will use these ever-so large scissors to cut this large ribbon and then we'll get this party started!"

Everyone started cheering again, making it impossible for people five blocks away not to hear us. Rhys hushed everyone down, juggling his microphone around. "Introducing Oliver Ricks, my young partner in crime."

I cringed as Tedros let out a big 'whoop'. Ever since he stopped drinking, taking a sip of coke could send him driving up a wall.

I looked to my right, staring at Sophie with her hands clasped together and her eyes welling with tears. "Drama Queen..." Tedros muttered, causing me to laugh too.

We looked ahead, waiting for Oliver to say something. "Thanks for coming over, guys." I saw his eyes searching the crowd until it landed on us. "Many may be upset because of this change, but I'm happy...I'm more than happy, I'm elated."

"This place his been like my home for a long time. I grew into a real man here. This place has seen me grow up and I know it's only been six years, but to me it's been like a century. I've seen the struggles of this place, but it seems that bankruptcy is the best thing to ever happen to this place."

There was laughter that filled the street. Oliver was handed the scissors by Rhys, he held it up, using it to cut the long, wide ribbon.

We all cheered again, but soon it was led by a riot as people escorted themselves into the building.

You're probably wondering what happened? What ever happened to Colton and Alonso and where on earth had Keg gone?

Well those three are long gone, down in jail to be honest. Their trial wasn't the best sight.

"You're honour, our final answer is-"

"I object!" Colton rose from his seat, nicely dressed in his orange jump suit. The judge gave him an odd look, shaking his head. "You can't object, Colton Marano. The trial is over."

Keg looked around, dumb-founded, that wasn't surprising since he had just woken from slumber. "What?" He rasped, opening his eyes. "You were asleep..." Colton muttered, nudging him. He sighed. Keg didn't care for the trial. Heck, he didn't even care if he went to jail.

"Judge Marsh, this is a farce!" Colton yelled, trying to break himself away from the chains. "We are hard working men. As hard working men, we have a right to PICK hard working juries!"

I gave him an odd look, turning to the jury who had now been scribbling down on their sheet. From 'not guilty,' they then turned it to 'guilty'. I watched them shocked, it seemed as if they were very upset by the fact he had abused them verbally, calling them slackers and lazy.

"Actually, Judge. We find these three victims responsible for the kidnappings and the 'almost' murder of Sophie Gavoldian, Pheeny Kolorado,and Tedros Camelot."

Silence filled the room, and everyone reverted their eyes towards the three men. "This isn't right!" Alonso bellowed, using both of his hands to flip the table. I cringed, jumping in my seat, only to be held by no other than Tedros. "Hey, it's alright."

I smiled softly, nodding. Yeah, we were back on talking terms now. He never really explained to me why he was so upset before, but to be honest, I don't even want to know why.

"Order in the court!" The judge yelled, hitting the mat with his own mallet.

Colton sighed, stepping up. "This is a travesty. This is a kangaroo court, and I wish to ignore the verdict!" Sophie rose, almost tipping off her seat. "He can't do that.!" The judge nodded, repeating after her. "You can't ignore the verdict..." Oliver chuckled, pulling Sophie back into her seat. "Almost broke your arm again." He joked, nudging her.

"What verdict? See! I'm ignoring the verdict!" Oliver turned to look at Tedros, oddly amused. Murmurs filled the room as cameras and recorders started flashing. "Catch this on video, dude! I can't wait to watch this over..." I chuckled, watching Tedros take out his phone.

"How many times do I have to say that I am disgustingly rich?! RICH! My brother can bail me out!" The judge shook his head, chuckling.

"Your brother Rhys legally abandoned you three weeks ago. He says it is most likely you could be a kidnapper and serial killer!" Keg widened his eyes, almost fainting. "He is also suing you for using your car to drive through his living room instead of your driveway."

Keg growled, shoving his fingers into his pockets. "It's such a long driveway!" I grimaced, Keg seemed so different and even more crazy. Knowing he was a part of the kidnapping is like a pistol to the heart. He seemed like such a good person..

The judge smiled, settling himself in his seat. It was time for him to say what would really happen to those three and where they would be going.  
"Don't you dare worry, men. You are not going to jail," Colton smirked, rocking in his chair. Suddenly he turned from an obnoxious eight year old into a seventeen year old 'bad boy'. "You're going to an asylum!"

The three men widened their eyes, shocked. It seemed like the whole room was filled with awe and surprise. Alonso almost choked. "What?"

The jury rose, frightening us all. "You three are the worst people I have ever set my eyes on! You have no regard for anyone else, you are ill-bred, illegitimate, agressive, irrelevant and insane!"

Alonso raised an eyebrow, ready to charge at the man.

"You mostly slept through your entire trial! Who does that? Thats plain craziness! You flipped a table, insisted that you didn't kill anyone, but announced you would kill us if you didn't pass this trial!"

They all sat silent, very embarrassed of their actions.

"Stand up."

They sat there, still sadly reflecting on their life.

"Stand up!" The all stood, startled.

"Colton Marano, Alonso Herve and Finnley Kegland-" He was cut off after Colton started chuckling. "Sorry, I still can't get over the fact that your name is Finnley Kegland!" Keg turned around, using his arm to punch Colton. He winced, trailing away from the two.

"Stop!" The judge yelled, frightening all of us. "You will spend five years in Moorside Kings Asylum For The Insane."

It was then, when the three men were being escorted out that I had a theory. Maybe Judge Marsh was right, they were sick psychos. Maybe it was true that they were self-centered and didn't care about anyone in the world apart from themselves. They were ill-mannered, alcoholics, paedophiles and drug addicts. Maybe they didn't realise it because they surrounded themselves with crazy people with psychotic problems.

But now you're probably wondering why they even went on trial, who on earth Pheeny Kolorado is and why on sweet, sweet Earth Keg was involved in such a thing.

It all goes back to the day when Oliver, Sophie and I decided to visit Tedros, and we all know that didn't go exactly as planned. He physically hurt me with his arm, giving me quite a stomach ache right after Colton had manipulated him to smoke weed...

"Are you alright?" Oliver questioned, escorting me into the car. I nodded slowly, trying to remember everything that had just happened. "I'll be fine." I muttered, looking out of the window.

"Maybe he needs some time...to recover." Oliver suggested. I rolled my eyes, turning to face him. "I need some time to recover too..." Oliver gave me an odd look, causing me to regret my words. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Tedros has gotten my head in a twist for the couple of months I've spent here. I think it's best if I just let go of all these feelings because it's honestly like a roller coaster which is stuck on the brink. I'm afraid to see what will happen to us in the future if I keep following him like a lost puppy."

Oliver started the car, we were silent for a while until he finally replayed. "Tedros and Sophie...we forgot them..." He got out of the car, opening my door afterwards. "They should have been out by now, you know..."

Meanwhile Colton had been trying his best to throw Sophie and Tedros out of the window. He had Alonso waiting at the bottom, ready to pull their bodies down into their car.

"Thanks for coming..." Colton smirked, jumping out of the window. Before he left, he swiped his bag, mainly filled with booze. "No problem, let's just be quick. Those kids are so clingy with each other, they'll notice whoever's gone in the next second. Help me drag out the boy..." He grabbed his arm whilst Colton grabbed his legs, throwing him into the boot of the car.

"How are they both going to fit in there?" Colton questioned, looking at the tiny space Sophie had left. He shrugged, kicking Tedros further in. Colton looked down, staring at Sophie in his arms. He pushed her into the boot, closing it down making sure they didn't have enough air.

According to Colton, Sophie and Tedros had sneaked into their boots in order to follow them and kill them. That wasn't even the worst of it, Keg, the 'brains' of the team decided to tell the judge that they were the ones who sprayed laughing gas around the room, in order to knock them out.

After spending forever asking for the whereabouts of Sophie and Tedros, we entered his room. We weren't surprised they weren't in, after Tedros had smoked his way to the brink of death once again. "He's probably having a scan..." I muttered. "Well we should ask someone, just in case."

I nodded, following him out. We couldn't seem to find our doctor, he was the only one who knew exactly what happened to Tedros since he's been personally looking after him along with some nurses.

We checked the whole building, but still he wasn't to be seen.

Sophie's eyes fluttered open, absorbing to total darkness. She screamed, opening the eyes of Tedros who was even more alarmed.

"Shut up, back there!" They both grimaced as a stick managed to hit them both on the thigh.

"Have we been kidnapped?" Sophie whispered harshly. Tedros rolled his eyes. "No, Sophie. We just decided it would be fun to roll at the boot of their car." His whisper was even more harsher, causing Sophie to cringe. "Sorry..." He muttered.

She nodded, racking her brain. "Why don't we try and- my hands!" He grasped as he realised he had his hands tied by a thick rope. Sophie tried sitting up, since she took gymnastics as a kid and finished at the age of 15, she was a really flexible person.

She flipped her arms that were tied from the back, now putting them in the front. "I'll get my phone and try and call Oliver, alright?" Tedros nodded, trying to forget the sight of her he had just seen. "Oh, calm down. I don't see you saving us. Anywho, whilst we are in here, I won't hesitate to finish the conversation we were having before Colton came and ruined it."

He cocked an eyebrow, nodding. "You mean the one about Agatha?" Sophie smirked.

I sighed as I peered through another empty door. "Where on earth is that doctor!?" Oliver growled, picking it. "Maybe he's on his break..." I muttered, but he shook his head. "Our visiting hours to pick up Tedros ends in 14 minutes, he is supposed to be here."

"What about that door!?" I questioned, running to open it. Oliver nodded, following me. "I don't know. he could be anywhere- or here." His voice went high as those last two words spilt out of his mouth, almost as if he was about to hurl. This gave me enough time to scream a hearty scream.

We looked at the poor man, a bloody white sock wedged in his jaw, blood trickling from his eyes and mouth. His eyes were rolled back, white as a sheet and his clothes were torn. He was brutally hit by the looks of it.

"Doctor Kolorado..." I muttered, backing away from the scene. I turned to Oliver, who looked as if he had just seen a ghost. "Call for help..." He muttered. I nodded, turning my back to run and get a new doctor.

Alonso denied the killing of Doctor Kolorado. Nobody has really done the investigation of his death, yet his wife still demands it. No one can prove at the moment that they did it, but it would make sense since Dr. Kolorado was Tedros' supervisor.

Sophie switched on her phone, cringing as the HTC opening tune started playing. Alonso didn't take his eyes off the rode but insisted that Colton was to check out.

"Using phones, are you? Where is it?" He questioned. Sophie hid it underneath her resting thigh, but that wasn't enough to make him leave. He pushed her aside, causing her to grimace as she collided with the door. He snatched the phone away, making a call.

I turned to the right, watching Oliver discuss to another doctor about what exactly happened. "I told you! We found him like this, a knife wedged in his skull!"

As Oliver continued to talk, my eyes stayed on the doctor. They still hadn't managed to take him away. I breathed in and exhaled, trying to keep calm. It gave me such a chilling vibe, causing me to break out into sweat.

A thing I developed when Tedros was fishing around in his sleep. I was diagnosed with depression and anxiety. I never did the therapy Sophie and Oliver told me about, it's a total waste of time.

"You should take the body out..." I muttered. The doctor turned around, hearing everything I said. "It'll and be out in a second. I'm still waiting for the police to get here and examine everything."

I sighed, scooting towards the man. I grimaced as I noticed something...the knife that was wedged in his head, that was Colton's knife.

I was quite fazed by the fact that he used quite sinister equipment to dice a tomato but then I realised why he had them. They weren't for cooking at all! I still feel sick to my stomach, realising that I used each and every one of those knives to prepare a dish. I'm pretty sure I was found licking one and he didn't say anything about it...

"Oliver..." I gestured him to come closer and explained to him what I had found out. "So you're saying Colton had something to do with this?" I nodded, feeling even more disgusted with myself for liking someone like that. "Well that makes sense..."

Meanwhile Tedros and Sophie weren't really having the time of their lives. Air was starting to drift away, meaning they wouldn't be able to breath.

"Sophie, stop taking all the air!" Tedros hissed, turning his backside on her. She rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry, did I not say that I was CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" Tedros almost broke into tears realising the shouting and crying he was in for.

Colton turned to them, laughing. "I think it's about time we call Oliver or at least sweet, sweet Agatha..." He only said that to annoy Tedros and I'll tell you now, it did.

"Hello? Sophie!?" Oliver picked up the phone, his heart stopping.

"No, this is Colton..." He chuckled, but Oliver didn't find it funny.

"When I find you, I'll pound you so hard-"

"What?" Colton choked. "Are you going to shoot me like you did to Angus?"

Oliver stopped, finally realising what this was about. He realised all this was just plain revenge and vengeance of Angus' death. It seemed that they wouldn't stop until they killed someone Oliver loved or cared for.

"Colton, I'm sorry for what I did. But don't you think nearly losing Tedros to death is enough? You can have me, just leave Tedros and Sophie out of this, please." This was almost like a plead, but from my point of view he was very frustrated.

"Aww, regretting choices? That's not gonna work. By the time you lay your eyes on these two, their brains would be splattered on the ground!" Sophie gulped and she started kicking on the boot door, trying to open it. She was like a caged animal, trying to claw its way to freedom.

"Calm down, missy..." He chuckled.

According to Tedros, Colton had use his other arm to grab her, causing her to squeal. He flipped his bag open whilst he yanked a couple hairs out. Taking a needle, he injected a type of drug into her blood stream, causing her to fall into slumber.

Oliver immediately tensed. "Where are you?"

"Well we're on our way to Bounty Stadium. Care to join us?..."

"Premises is closed, how are you getting in?"

Colton chuckled. "I think the question you should be asking is 'how are you going to get in?'"

Oliver sighed, turning around to kick a fountain. "You don't know how much I loathe this guy..." He muttered, ending the call. I chuckled, taking his phone. I jumped as the phone vibrated on my thigh, a message from Colton.

See you in a bit XP

He pulled me along, rushing out of the hospital.

"Where are we going?" I questioned. He gave me a face before answering my question. "To Bounty Stadium, catch up."

This was usually the time when I'd mutter something hateful underneath my breath, but I was caught up in something else.

I recall just sitting in the car, my blood pressure rising. It was something I remember so clearly, I don't think I can forget it. I remember feeling so anxious, it left me with an unsatisfying lump in my throat, signifying the sick that was threatening to push it's way out.

It started from the tips of my fingers, the shaking. It send a numbing sensation through my body, spreading like wildfire. Goosebumps began rising one by one as my breathing went from shallow to sharp and desperate.

I gasped for air as my lungs threatened to almost give up on me. My mind and heart wouldn't stop racing- never stopping like a clock. "Agatha, are you okay?" The sound of a clock hand twitching over the numbers echoed in the corner of my skull, my eyes pushing its way out of their sockets; but I saw nothing but complete darkness. "Agatha? What's wrong?"

I shook as his hands touched me, pain overwhelming me, something I couldn't shake away- it was there, it will always be to haunt here and to take any source of happiness and joy away from me.

I was doomed and there was no hope. Those were the last thoughts I had before the anxiety took over and began to succumb to the breakdown.

"No, no, no! Agatha, stop!" Oliver stopped the car. Taking his hands to wipe my tears. He held me by my arms, trying to stop me from shivering, shaking. "Take deep breaths, okay...okay?"

I smile brightly when I recall the fact that I didn't make a sound.

"He's alright!"

I opened my eyes, staring at Oliver. My eye sight became even more blurry as the seconds went on. They went against my bidding, circling around the place. "He's fine, alright," He wiped the last tear from my eyes. "Believe me."

After all of that, it shouldn't be surprising when I do say that my body failed on me. I fainted, falling into slumber, scaring the living daylight out of Oliver. This meant I wasn't there for the fight, but that doesn't mean I wasn't able to listen to the five different versions Sophie, Keg, Oliver, Colton, Tedros and Alonso had accounted.

Tedros and Sophie had been driven into the stadium, right on the pitch by yours truly, Colton and Alonso. How they didn't get caught is anonymous to me.

They had been tied up on two chairs, their backs to each other.

Oliver got out of the car, running towards the entrance. Just before he had left he had stuffed his pistol gun with enough to shoot Colton and Alonso ten times. He had no idea Keg was in on this.

He sighed, taking a glance at me before locking the car door, he was unsure if locking the door was enough since not so far away, serial killers were on the loose.

As he got to the door, he tried to open it, but it was jammed. They probably did that on purpose.

Alonso saw this and immediately he ran towards the door. "Oliver, nice to see you..." He wasn't taking the act, he rolled his eyes, pushing the jammed door once again. "Need help? All you have to do it ask..." Alonso smirked, chuckling dryly.

Oliver told me at that moment all he wanted to do was use his gun to shoot Alonso right in the face, but that would cause the police to come rushing in to ruin the moment.

"Open the damn door, Alonso. Not everyone has time to play your little game."

Just as the door opened, Oliver pulled his gun from his back and shoved it right into Alonso's stomach. Alonso looked down, chuckling. "Right, you shouldn't do that." Just before Oliver could even hear what Alonso had to say, a whole army of armed men showed up, dressed in black suits.

Oliver chuckled, looking at their nicely gelled hair, tanned skin and muscles. "This is a stadium, not a photo shoot..." Alonso shook his head, chuckling. "These men are hear to eliminate anyone who trys to hurt Colton and I."

"It's best not to make the same mistake again..." Oliver muttered, nudging right past him. The men tensed, all aiming their guns at his head. "It's alright boys, he's tricky."

He scoffed, walking out of the room and into the stadium. From his point of view everyone looked like little dots, it wasn't close enough for him to shoot with his pistol. He grumbled, still taking his time.

"How did you get here?" Oliver questioned as he met up with Colton. He seemed to not be paying attention, his eyes were stuck on Sophie. "She seems pretty, don't you think? Honestly, Oliver and Tedros, I'm starting to wonder where you are getting these babes from."

Sophie grimaced, yet Tedros managed to let out a chuckle. "Mind if you match me up with one? I like ass." Oliver didn't find it too funny though. He pulled out his pistol, flashing it in his face. "Angus is shouting from his grave. He's saying 'don't test Oliver.' You can't buy girls from Target, you know. They aren't items."

Colton rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pocket. "Well then don't be surprised when I randomly steal some sugar." He grabbed Sophie's cheek, smacking his lips onto it. She squealed, unable to see anything.

Oliver tensed, rotating his gun in his hands. "I got in here from a little help from him..."

Before Oliver could even turn around a gun pistol was triggered, aiming right for his forehead. It missed rushing right past him, straight for Tedros and Sophie. It sped through the rope. cutting them loose and giving them a matching scar on one of their hands.

Sophie immediately got up, running to her boyfriend. She pulled him into hug, tears streaming down her face. It wasn't over though. It couldn't be over, not that easily.

Detaching himself from her, he turned around, trying to make out who it was that had just tried to kill him.

"Welcome, Keg, guys..." Oliver's eyes widened as Colton began to speak. Tedros sighed, pulling a gun from his back. "I know, I was shocked myself." He had been clothed differently, no longer in his hospital cloak.

"There are almost fifty men not so far away, so I'd advice you not to shoot Colton." Oliver nodded. He knew this already but he wasn't in the mood to talk back.

"Hello, boys." Tedros grimaced, his eyes falling on Keg. "Since when?" Oliver spat. He wanted to know everything.

"I'm in debt to these fellas over here. They are the reason you boys call the Gorilla Pit home, my boys. As a debt treaty, they thought is was only best if I eliminated that doctor and manage to get them inside the stadium."

Tedros shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "And you didn't know you were putting us in danger?" Oliver sighed, nudging Tedros. "He nearly shot me, I'm pretty sure he knew," He turned to Keg, pointing his gun at him. "Alonso said the models are there to look after him and Colton, Keg you weren't said..."

Meanwhile I had woken up from my slumber, not recalling the past hour. Everything was so blurry, I couldn't see anything. As my vision started to clear, I turned around, trying to get out of the car.

I remember feeling heartbroken again since just above an hour ago, Tedros thought it would be nice to push me away. My mind was far from anything else so I didn't hear the glass break and sirens squark as one of those men tried to break in.

I looked to the right, almost screaming as he unlocked the door. He took my by the hair, wrapping has hands around my waist. I wasn't even able to say a word, the only sounds that managed to come out was a piercing scream. It was typical how people saw but didn't want to say a word.

I struggled, trying to rip my way from him but he was too strong. I was half asleep, not to mention I wasn't in the mood so it wasn't suprising that I'd doze of for about a second before waking up again.

"Nice to see you again, Aggie..." I looked up, my eyes widening as they landed on Alonso. I was strapped to a chair inside the building.

"Its Agatha!" Sophie almost screamed as I appeared on the screen. Tedros looked up, his gun nearly falling from his hand. Oliver dropped the aim at Keg's head, his mouth hanging. "What is she doing there?" Tedros questioned, but Oliver was furious. "They broke into my car!"

"Agatha can you hear me?" Alonso questioned. I nodded softly, falling back into slumber. "Right, right..." My eyes were half opened and I seemed drugged.

"In about ten minutes, Agatha will be blown into bits with this thing." He flashed dynamite into the screen and immediately my eyes opened. "The **ck!" I screamed, trying to scoot away from him.

"This is way too much for just two boys..." Colton chuckled. "I don't think so anymore," Oliver chuckled. "For a long time I hated the police, but I think now is the time we can compromise. Once we beat your ass, you'll be in jail!" Tedros smirked, taking his gun to shoot two suited men.

"Right..." Colton muttered, disappearing from the pitch.

"I'll go get Agatha..." Tedros said, turning around. Oliver gave him an odd look. Not so long ago he had declared me an enemy and now he wanted to save me?! Odd. "Oliver..." Sophie tugged at him, taking a look at the suited men making their way towards them.

Tedros crouched behind a counter, cursing at the fact that he didn't manage to get a better gun. Suited men had been guarding the area. Time was ticking and it would be a matter of time till someone would aim the gun at my head.

Looking up slightly, he aimed his gun at one man, shooting a pistol at him and then another and then another. He muttered underneath his breath, not noticing one standing behind him. With one punch Tedros was sent falling onto the wall.

He cringed, turning to face the man. He stuffed his gun behind his back and took a swing at one, stealing his gun. He managed to shoot four others, eliminating a bit more.

He seemed to care more about surviving them helping me. He continued, almost taking the pi** as he continued shooting at the bodies even though they might have been pretty much dead. "Agatha?" He looked my way, scratching his neck.

Our eyes connected, and it couldn't be more odd. My blood went cold as an icy gun collided with the side of my head. I gasped, gulping. "You said ten minutes..." Tedros growled. "I said about," Alonso chuckled. "Meaning I don't have to do it exactly at 10, maybe eight."

"Without guns? Please?" Tedros pleaded, dropping his gun. He kicked it away, his hands up. Alonso nodded, doing the exact same thing. He cracked his knuckles, stepping closer before taking a swing at Alonso.

It was caught, causing him to crack it slightly. Alonso chuckled. "I might be old, but you'll be very surprised to see what I can do..." He slid underneath his feet, kicking him down. Tedros hit the ground, groaning.

Alonso smirked, turning to face me. He aimed his gun at my head and I shut my eyes, getting ready for what seemed like death.

"In the name of the law, drop your weapon, faggot!"  
 **AWW! Thanks for waiting this long for this new update. This took forever to write and I know, I know, you were probably waiting for a kiss or something, but I'm sure you'll see that in Shades of Blue.**

 **Yes, I have stolen the 50 Shades of Grey sequel patterns and made it slightly better and way way less graphic.**

 **I'd like to say thanks to Lizlen for checking this for me and proofreading a couple of my chapters.**

 **I'd also like to thank Kikipanda825**

 **NeverEverAfterr**

 **My December 14th Guest (thanks for the idea)**

 **Scentoflavenda**

 **Ever-of-woods-beyond**

 **Fangirl**

Sadie

 **Uncommonworld**

 **Omgsge**

 **Cludenbonnie**

 **Bandidaciega**

 **Lily**

 **And guest after guest**

 **I'm sorry if I spelt your name wrong, I didn't mean too.**

 **Also I will change my name soon, not sure what too, but I'm not digging the name I have at the moment.**


End file.
